Legend of the Blind Shinobi
by Akamori Uzumamein
Summary: Being the Child of the Prophecy was never meant to be easy. Naruto, as said Child, lived harshly. His blindness just made it worse. [Blind!Naruto] [AU]
1. Blue Jay in the Blue Sky

_ Chapter 1: Blue Jay in the Blue Sky_

* * *

_ The Blue Jay represents Clarity. When you dream of a blue jay flying  
__in a pure blue sky above you, you are deliberately letting something eat  
__away at your spirit and ultimately, your soul._

* * *

Thirteen years.

Thirteen years of nothing but pitch black nothingness. By now, he had forgotten what most colors looks like. All he remembered was red, yellow, blue, orange, black, white, gray and purple. But he managed to keep it a secret. He didn't want to be forced into retirement because of his handicap. It won't stop him—and it never will.

The only people who knew was the Sandaime, Itachi and Shikamaru. But he expected it to happen. The Nara was smart. But now, he was the only one who knew, because the Sandaime died almost three years ago to Orochimaru of the Sannin and Itachi left.

Turns out, Sasuke Uchiha sought power from Orochimaru to avenge his family while his loyalty and heart remained in the Konoha. He figured out Orochimaru had a relation to the massacre and ended up killing the Sannin. So he was back, and slowly all the pieces were being glued back together.

He felt like Sasuke was finally noticing his secret of blindness. He was bound to find out sooner or later—the Uchiha noticeably sharpened over the years and now he was the second sharpest pencil in the cup.

But he was the first, despite his "obliviousness"—or so people claimed. He wore a mask of emotions. He practiced and practiced and practiced his smile. But for thirteen years, he could never smile.

Not since he was blinded, anyway. He was only three when it had happened. It just brought shivers, and he would cast it away deep within his mind. After his eighth birthday, he could never _truly _smile.

His father-like figure...he turned traitor and he left Konoha...and Naruto all alone.

Looking up to the blue sky, the boy saw a blue jay soaring overhead. It's claws were clamping together. It was almost as if it was clawing away at something...

But what?

* * *

"Yes! Finally an A-rank mission!" Naruto exclaimed. He grinned and jumped from foot to foot in excitement as well as anticipation.

Tsunade inwardly smiled. It was hard to catch him in such a cheery mood. "Yup, all of Team 7 will be participating, including Sasuke."

"Even better..." he grinned. But it disappeared. "So, what's the mission?"

"You have to escort a B-rank missing shinobi from here to Sunagakure," she explained. "Normally, I would put this as a C-rank mission. But others are after him because of his kekkei genkai."

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

Inwardly, he was frowning. Tsunade called him individually. Something wasn't right, and it was starting to bother him. Not to mention, he felt four pairs of eyes observing him. Usually there were supposed to be only two ANBU in the office watching over the Hokage.

_Wonder what she's trying...?_ Naruto wondered.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tsunade sighed. "Inform the rest of Team 7. You are dismissed."

Naruto nodded. "Sure thing." He disappeared in a blur, but he hid his presence and sharpened his hearing on eavesdropping. He listened as the 4 ANBU climbed out of the ceiling, landing in front of Tsunade's desk.

"So? What do you think?" she questioned. "You said something was bothering him—did that help figure it out, even if it was just a little?"

"Tsunade-sama, I thought you pieced it all together," a voice stated. It was Yamato's. "Out of all the documents you have ever handed to him, he didn't even spare a glance. Not to mention, his eyes stare at nothing when someone is right in front of him or having a conversation. I have witnessed it, and so has Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi."

"And you're implying that he could be blind?" she suggested.

"It's possible," Shikaku stated. "But seeing as he manages perfectly fine, I'd say he's been blind his whole life. You should probably look into his medical history records and discuss this matter."

Tsunade sighed. "I guess..." but her voice trailed off when she noticed something wince outside over her window. Once her eyes landed on the thing, it disappeared.

"Tsunade-sama?" Yamato said. "May I go on the mission he was assigned?"

She glanced at him. "What's your reason? Don't forget, five is a big group for shinobi."

He nodded his understanding. "I understand that, but I want to observe how he copes with his disability."

"I guess I can put Kakashi on another mission. You can take his place," the Hokage suggested. Her hazel eyes glanced at him. "You are all dismissed."

* * *

**Review, please. Critics are welcome. :3**


	2. The Phoenix

_ Chapter 2: The Phoenix_

* * *

_ The Phoenix represents Rebirth—Sun, Time, Resurrection and Life  
in Paradise, something we all crave after a cloudy day._

* * *

Team 7 walked down the path, surrounding a young brunette who was wrapped with chains and chakra suppressors were tattooed onto his body. They've been walking for 6 hours straight in silence, which surprised no one, really. Naruto has gotten quieter over the years, and with Sasuke around—who barely speaks anymore—it was so very painfully quiet.

Sakura glanced over to Naruto. Yamato had told her about the possibility of him being blind. She couldn't see how or why, because he was perfectly fine with fighting. But it can explain why he can't even learn taijutsu. He needs to see a demonstration and he needs eyesight for that. Yamato also asked for her to ask him some questions. It can be anything regarding the subject of his blindness, was what the captain said.

Mentally preparing herself, she finally cracked the question. "Naruto, are you blind?"

An unnoticeable smirk appeared on their captives face. _So this is the gaki..._

He 'glanced' at her. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well...i-its just..." she stammered. "Um...how should I put it?"

"Sasuke pointed out that you might have some kind of disability because you were always leaning on things in the village," Yamato stated. "I was starting to notice it, too, so I decided to come along on this mission. I mean, I have no intentions of prying, so you don't have to dig so deep."

"I lost my sight when I was three," he explained. "Sasuke, your brother helped me cope till he killed everyone and left."

"I guess that explains why he came home so late on the weekdays," he mumbled. "You were hogging him."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "The jealous type, I see..."

"I am _not_ jealous," Sasuke protested.

"Then why are you saying that I was 'hogging' him?"

"Because...because...um..."

"_Exactly_."

"Okay, quit it you two," Yamato gently scolded. "Other than us, who else knows?"

"Itachi, Shikamaru and Gramps Sandaime," Naruto replied. "But he's dead; so I wouldn't count him anymore. Shikamaru is the only one who knew when I enrolled into the academy."

"He's a lazy ass with a sharp mind," Sakura muttered. "That's like trying to use a dull kunai and a sharp shuriken as weapons."

The blonde chuckled. "That's agreeable."

"...So...was it weak eyesight...?" Sasuke questioned hesitantly.

He slowly shook his head. "My blindness is the result of the villagers hatred. They attacked me thirteen years ago and damaged my eyes to the point of where even the Kyuubi couldn't regenerate the wound. And since Granny Tsunade wasn't around, I went completely blind."

Everyone fell silent, the air feeling heavier than before.

* * *

"We should stop," Naruto said.

Sakura glanced at him. "Why? I don't feel tired."

"Well, for one, the person we're escorting is panting like a dog, and Yamato's feet are dragging," he pointed out. "Not to mention, Sasuke looks like he's about to collapse from exhaustion. And also, I'm getting hungry and it's sunset."

Sakura glanced at everyone. She saw Yamato dragging his feet, Sasuke was slightly falling behind and their captive _was_ panting like a dog. She frowned. Why did Naruto notice and not her? Sighing, she stopped. "I think I gained a new ability today."

Yamato glanced at her. "And that would be...?"

"The legendary power of obliviousness."

* * *

_ "Hyouton: A Thousand Mirrors!" a young child exclaimed. Walls and walls of infinite mirrors surrounded him and his ANBU sensei via Red._

_Red nodded his approval. "Impressive, gaki. There are at _least _ten or so walls worth of mirrors."_

_The gaki shook his head, a grin on his face. "Nope—only five."_

_Red glanced at him, his brow raising in surprise. "Even more impressive. The angels make it look like there's ten. It could be useful in the future to deceive your enemy."_

"_I'm not the deceiving type, that's the problem," the gaki pouted. He crossed his arms. "But this is all I can really do without collapsing from chakra exhaustion."_

"_Well I'm still impressed—I mean, with your disability you can _really_ deceive your enemy," the ANBU captain stated. "They'll underestimate you for being blind and being a gaki. You can easily strike someone down using A Thousand Mirrors and not to mention, you can greatly confuse them."_

_The young boy grinned in excitement. "I really _am_ awesome!"_

_Red smiled and nodded. "Not to mention, I hear that the Hyouton is a rare kekkei genkai."_

"_What's a kekkei genkai?" the boy questioned._

"_It's a special power that can't be copied and often you can never learn it," Red explained. "Your Hyouton was most likely inherited by your father because I heard that he had the wind and water affinities. He probably created it and you inherited it."_

_The gaki stared in surprise. "So your Sharingan is a kekkei genkai only the Uchiha's have?"_

_The ANBU captain nodded. "It is indeed. And unless I have the affinities of water and wind, I can't use Hyouton."_

"_Awesome!" the boy exclaimed. He jumped up in down, bumping into a wall. "Ow..."_

_Red rolled his black eyes, helping the kid up. "I guess we still need to work on your sense of direction."_

_The blind gaki nodded. "Okay. But I need to get going—my caretaker won't be very happy if I stay out for too long. See ya later, Itachi sensei!"_

* * *

It was cloudy outside, the sun peeking through and streaming down on the village everyone once in a while. The clouds were darkening and it looked like a heavy downpour was about to come.

Yamato sent a report on their possible delay because of the heavy clouds. It disappointed Tsunade. She wanted them to be back before the week was up. She had a mission perfect for Team 7 and wanted them back ASAP. She gave Naruto permission to use a certain technique he learned from a certain someone if the rain ever does come.

But the fact that the gaki was blind since he was three really shocked her. His eye pupil's were damaged to the point of where even she would have difficulty healing if she was still in Konohagakure thirteen years ago. The Chunin who did it was demoted and arrested for murderous intentions by the Sandaime and he was found dead two years after that.

It turns out Itachi did it in defense of Naruto. But Tsunade couldn't blame him. She would have probably done the same. As punishment he was merely demoted to Jounin for about a year or two. But he took back his title as ANBU captain after that within two months.

Tsunade also noticed that he repeatedly was dropped off at the hospital because he was often coated in a thing layer of ice. She was also shocked that he inherited a kekkei genkai. It was the Hyouton. He got it from Minato, which also shocked her. She didn't think he could preform the Hyouton.

But then again, he died at a young age. All she knew about him was that his affinities were water and wind, and that he invented Rasengan. Not to mention he made the Flying Thunder God Technique, but that's all Tsunade knew about Jiraiya's apprentice.

Tsunade paused for a second when she saw a bird soaring above the Hokage Monument in a splotch of sunlight, it's feathers shining like orange flames. When she looked closer, it consisted of red feathers and a white bosom.

_What kind of bird is _that_?_ Tsunade wondered. When she blinked, it disappeared—as if it was never there in the first place. _A flaming bird in the sunlight..._

* * *

**Like it? Please, review. Critics are welcome. :3**


	3. Red Robin On My Perch

_Chapter 3: Red Robin On My Perch_

* * *

_ The Red Robin represents Joy, Hope, Renewal, Bright Futures and  
__ New Beginnings. Native American's thought of this beautiful creature as a  
__ spiritual animal—and was greatly respected by many tribes. It's bright red  
__ bosom representing the dawn, its bright yellow beak representing the  
__ warm sun ray's of the day and its brown wings representing the dusk of  
__ day..._

* * *

"Man..." Sakura mumbled. "Maybe if Sai was here, he could use his Ninja Art to make us some freaking umbrellas...!"

"Hn," Sasuke agreed.

"Why can't Captain Yamato make some out of wood?" Naruto suggested.

"He's scared of lightning apparently," their captive stated.

Yamato glanced at him. "How would you know? I'm not scared of lightning—"

He was cut off when thunder and lightning cracked overhead, making the undercover ANBU captain jump out of his skin and grip Sasuke's shoulder like his life depended on it. Everyone sighed, shaking their heads in disapproval.

"I have never met a Jounin who was scared of lightning..." Sakura mumbled.

"Naruto was scared at one point," Sasuke pointed out. "Have you gotten over it yet?"

"Not really," he responded. "Now I'm just scared of being struck by lightning."

"That's really unnerving," Yamato murmured to himself. "We have some cover in the forest. Maybe we can travel through here."

"No way," the captive objected. "There are snakes, rats, bears, wildcats and mountain lions in this area!"

"There aren't any mountains though," Sakura pointed out.

"Yes there is," he mumbled. "It's pretty close, too. Literally thirty miles behind us."

"You know a lot about this place," Naruto commented. "Why is that?"

"I often camped in this area," he stated. "Hell, I've even lived in this forest a few times and I know my way around perfectly fine."

"Wild animals are no problem for us," Yamato assured him. "Even if they did approach us, we could fend ourselves perfectly fine."

"Idiot," he grumbled. "I experimented on a majority of them, so they have the knowledge of a Chunin-level shinobi and not to mention, some of them can wield a kunai they stole from my hut using only their mouth."

"Well, we are just gonna have to live with it," Yamato stated. "A few Chunin-level animals shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

"Yamato, this is a problem!" Sasuke snapped. "We're dealing with a pack of wolves with kunai's and shuriken. Why are they so difficult to handle?!"

"Oh, I dunno," Naruto retorted sarcastically. "'Cause we ain't using ninjutsu and not to mention, Sakura and Yamato aren't helping. Why aren't you two helping?!"

"I can't hurt them, they're cute!" Sakura objected.

"Cute...?" Naruto grumbled. "These things are _cute_?!" He clashed with another wolf, but he kicked the mutt away.

"They're tamable," their captive pointed out. He crossed his legs, sighing. "But then you killed one of them. If you hadn't thoughtlessly done that, then we wouldn't be in this kind of situation."

"But we didn't _know_ that they were tamable!" Sasuke shouted.

"All animals are tamable," he grumbled. "Including the tailed-beast's. All tamable."

Yamato glanced at him. "How do you know?"

"I grew up in environment of beasts. When the Ichibi reincarnated, I spoke with him for a while and he was actually pretty smooth," their captive explained.

_**He met Shukaku...?**_

Naruto paused for a second. The Kyuubi had just spoken for the first time in what felt like months.

"What do you mean 'smooth'?" Sakura questioned. "He's a tailed-beast. Aren't they supposed to be cold and ruthless?"

_**That damn vixen...**_

"Tailed-beast, demon, animal, mammal...name it all. It simply makes no difference. You can tame and befriend everything by gaining trust," he stated. "Like right now, you guys have a different opinion on me."

Everyone glanced at him, slightly surprised. There was no emotion in Naruto's blind eyes, but it wasn't shocking considering his past and such.

Sasuke blocked another wolf attack. "Well you're certainly interesting. How do you know?"

"There are twelve senses to the body," he explained. "I can sense what you sense or feel. It's the kekkei genkai everyone wants. I'm the last one to ever inherit it so everyone is after me. The late Kazekage ordered my return because apparently, my parents origin come from Sunagakure, which I call bullshit."

"And yet, you're a shinobi...?" Yamato asked. He sounded annoyed and interested as well as pissed.

"Who in the ever loving _fuck_ said that I was a _shinobi_?!"

* * *

_Dear Tsunade-sama,_

_So, we figured out that our little "captive" isn't even a shinobi, let alone a missing one. I'd say the late Kazekage put the guy on the Bingo Book and classified him as a "missing nin". Should we continue?_

_ -Yamato_

Tsunade sighed. _What a disaster._ "Shizune, can you send a messenger bird back to Team Yamato? They can turn around and return to Konohagakure."

Shizune glanced at her, looking away from some research she was doing. "Why? Isn't that guy a top priority?"

"The message said that he wasn't even a shinobi, just an animal tamer with a kekkei genkai," Tsunade stated. "He's around sixteen or seventeen, and if I had a saying in it—and I _do—_he could become a fine shinobi. Maybe even a future shamen or sensor of some sort. Not to mention, with his help we can 'tame' the Kyuubi no Kitsune with no trouble whatsoever."

She frowned, closing the book and setting it down next to a pile of papers. "Well, okay...if you say so. What should we do about the mission, though?"

The Godaime thoughtfully hummed. She smirked in amusement. "Let's just say he got spirited away in the night by a monkey or something."

"That's...not very believable, Tsunade-sama..." Shizune murmured.

"Just send the message already!"

* * *

"So your name is Tsukiyomi Kai?" Sakura asked.

Tsukiyomi nodded. They had released him under the orders of Tsunade and they were currently warming by the fire with some rabbit which was caught by a wolf their once-captive-now-friend friend had tamed.

"Oh, so you have a name..." Naruto murmured. He was deliberately shocked and Tsukiyomi could just hear the sarcasm in the blonde's voice.

"Funny," he grumbled. He sighed, feeling like something was weighing his shoulders. He glanced to his right shoulder, finding that it was actually a wolf cub scrambling its way up his back. He glanced at the dark furred fuzzball and gently scowled. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

His only response was a whiny bark.

"Can you understand him?" Yamato asked.

He nodded. "I guess you can call me a shamen, but I wouldn't consider myself one because I can understand all animals and usually a normal shamen can understand one animal and that's all."

"But that makes you unique," Naruto stated. He snorted. "Maybe too unique."

Tsukiyomi rolled his gray eyes. "Oh shut up, snowboy."

"S-snowboy?!" he stammered. "Looks who's talking, _wolfboy_?!"

"I am _not _a wolfboy!" he objected.

"Then why are you surrounded by _wolf_ _cubs_?!"

No one noticed, but he had three four month old cubs in his lap and one six month old on his head. Not to mention, the year old cub on his shoulder that crept up on him earlier.

"Since when were there cubs on him...?" Sakura murmured.

"Since a minute ago," Naruto retorted. He snorted again. "Totally a wolfboy."

"Your just jealous because I can tame a wolf and befriend a Kitsune while you can't," Tsukiyomi muttered.

"Mind you, I gained his trust about a year ago," the blonde stated. "The only thing in the way is the seal that's stuck to my gut!" He patted his stomach with a scowl.

"That's new," Yamato muttered.

_**Kit, stop doing that. It hurts my ears.**_ Kurama retorted.

_Then stop singing. It hurts _my_ ears._ Naruto snapped. Silence was his only response. He grinned in pridefully over his thought-to-be victory.

_**...Then stop being a dobe.**_ The Kyuubi shot back disdainfully. _**You interrupted my beauty sleep. Prepare for pain, kit! It's coming!**_

He outwardly scowled and rubbed his ears when Kurama's loud, booming voice echoed through his head. _Stop! It hurts!_

"Um...Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde was plugging his ears, scowling in pure annoyance.

"He's annoyed," Tsukiyomi concluded. "It must be the Kyuubi no Kitsune doing that."

"How do you know?" the Uchiha asked suspiciously.

He scowled. "No other explanation, do you have some kind of theory or conclusion?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why the hell are you so suspicious?"

"Because you're still a stranger to me."

"Well, it seems like I'll be sticking around. So you shouldn't play stranger anymore."

"You don't know that!"

"While you were arguing with snowboy, Yamato sent a report to the Hokage. About an hour or so later of more arguing, punches and retorts we got the message back. You three weren't listening, but Yamato stated that you lot of weirdo's are to return with me unharmed, unchained and alive because apparently to her, I have potential of being a Konohagakure no Sato shinobi."

"That explains why we're stuck with the wolfboy," Naruto snorted.

He had finally stopped scowling and made the Kyuubi stop his singing by playing the memory of 'the green things'; AKA Gai and Lee.

"Does _everyone_ give _everything_ a nickname of some kind in this team?" Yamato grumbled.

Sakura turned her head to him. "What do you mean? We have no nicknames for each other."

"Sasuke calls Naruto dobe. Naruto calls Sasuke duckbutt and teme. Tsukiyomi calls Naruto snowboy—for some reason—and Naruto calls Tsukiyomi wolfboy," he stated. "Naruto is also called the Number One Most Unpredictable shinobi by many citizens and other shinobi. _And_ on top of that, most people call you pinky or Billboard Head."

She glared at him. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," Yamato answered nervously.

"Good, now, eat. We're getting up before sunset tomorrow so then we can get home early and actually get some sleep," Sakura stated. "Anyone who opposes it will have to face the Wrath of Pinky."

"Doesn't sound very menacing," Tsukiyomi mumbled, "but I'll note how much damage you do to the gaki. Good luck tomorrow morning, snowboy."

Naruto 'glared'. "Quit calling me that! It's Naruto Uzumaki! N-A-R-U-T-O U-Z-U-M-A-K-I!"

* * *

Tsukiyomi stared up through the trees towards the sky. He had lied about his surname being Kai, which he felt slightly guilty about. He could never truly lie, and he knew that the pressure will make him break eventually. He'll crack and say that his name is Tsukiyomi Uzumaki. If he knew that 'snowboy' was a fellow member of the clan, he wouldn't have lied. But he couldn't tell with him being a blonde and all. It didn't feel natural in some kind of way.

But then again, he had brown hair.

Sighing, Tsukiyomi rolled over. It felt nice to know that a relative of his was still around. His mother and father died when some shinobi invaded his village. It was destroyed and the brunette had to leave—plus, he was the only survivor of the attack. Ever since then, he was chased down by shinobi, assassins, and even some civilians who hated kekkei genkai's. He had subdued to living in the forest—the one they were staying at.

Tsukiyomi stared in surprised when he saw the dim light of dawn stain the sky. He hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep and Sakura was bound to wake up any moment. Some birds started tweeting and the cold air of morning made the brunette shiver.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw a red robin comfortably relaxing on Naruto's shoulder. It was such a ridiculously peaceful sight. He was a Jinchuuriki. So how in the world was a bird sitting upon his shoulder as if he was a tree branch swaying in the wind...?

_Maybe he's just _that_ peaceful..._ Tsukiyomi thought. He smiled. _A miracle indeed. If the animals are acting like that, then so be it. He's the door to a new and bright path._

He glanced back up to the brightening sky.

_Might as well fly while I still can, because I _know_ that the world ahead of me is going to be full of peace, chaos and depressing choices...especially with Naruto. He's going to have to make a choice at some point. I don't know what, but it'll be quite the eye opener for his friends..._

* * *

**Did I mention that this is my first fanfiction posted on here? Oh, I didn't? Well it is. Critics welcome. :3**


	4. The Eagle's Feather

_Chapter 4: The Eagle's Feather_

* * *

_The Eagle, which fly's, as it were through the Mind from the 'higher Nature', to the  
__'lower Nature' and soars aloft to the self. It represents the Holy Spirit, the  
__connection between Minds, and can represent Freedom._

* * *

They finally reached the Konohagakure gate. Naruto sat against the wall, panting like dog. Tsukiyomi leaned against the wall next to the blonde gaki, also panting. Sasuke was panting, as well. And not to mention, Yamato's stomach was growling for food.

However, Sakura was bright, bubbly, and didn't even break a sweat.

"We've been walking...for...like, what?" Tsukiyomi panted. "Twelve hours?"

"Ten," Naruto replied. "Ten...hours of nothing...but...walk...ing..."

"Hn..." Sasuke grumbled.

Yamato sighed, holding his growling stomach. "I feel like I'm going to collapse from hunger..."

"Oh, come on, you guys," Sakura said. "It wasn't that bad! Right?"

Kotetsu and Izumo stared at her. They knew Team 7 was weird, but this was way off. Naruto was tired.

_Yes_. The most energetic, annoying, prankster punk gaki idiot of Konoha was _tired_.

"Maybe we should take a picture and post this somewhere..." Izumo mumbled to his friend.

Kotetsu shook his head. "No one would believe us. This is probably some kind of genjutsu..."

"It's...not..." Naruto panted. He dragged himself over to the stand, heavily leaning on the wall. "We...we woke up..."

Izumo nodded. "Continue...continue..."

"And...we walked..." he continued.

They waited.

"For ten damned hours!" Tsukiyomi suddenly shouted. "Oh my _god_, for ten hours straight! No breaks, no food, no _nothing_! Just walking!"

Naruto weakly punched the brunette's shoulder. His voice was hoarse with exhaustion, "You shut your mouth, wolfboy..."

"Quit calling me that; there are no more wolves on me!" Tsukiyomi snapped.

He scowled. "They followed you, moron!"

Everyone frowned. They heard a squeaky bark and then a deeper bark. Glancing over their shoulder, they saw the year old pup and its mother standing a few feet away.

"What stealthy little bastards..." Sasuke commented. "I didn't even notice them. So how did you?"

"I'm not _that_ oblivious," Naruto shot back. "But you can't blame them. They were trained and their knowledge was extended. No to mention, they have full potential of becoming wolf-nin's with Tsukiyomi."

"Who's Tsukiyomi?" Izumo questioned.

"He was supposed to be our captive, but he wasn't even a fugitive, let alone a shinobi," Sakura explained. "He's actually a pretty spiritual and wise. Not to mention, he's a genius and a brilliant animal tamer. On top of that, he knows how to tame a tailed-beast."

The two Chunin guards glanced at each other, and then back to the group, who were kindly greeting the two wolves. Then the two glanced back to Sakura.

"Well that will be useful in the future," Kotetsu noted. He paused for a second, glancing to Tsukiyomi, and then back to Sakura again. "Does Tsunade-sama know of his talents?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not yet. But she's aware of the situation. He might become a tamer of some kind. But seeing as those wolves followed us, he said he's slightly betting on becoming a shamen like the Inuzuka clan."

"Okay, well, go report and then rest up. Ten hours of straight walking must have been rough on you, too," Izumo said.

"No... I feel perfectly fine," Sakura stated. She smiled. "Anyway, I'm off to report to Tsunade-sama. See you guys later."

* * *

_**Kit! Mediate!**_ Kurama whined.

Naruto outwardly scowled. _Why? I thought we were done with that stage of training._

_**We are—but without your sense of sight, your mental strength will most likely dull like the seal.**_Kurama explained. _**Not to mention, it's kind of nice. Even I need my moments of peace.**_

_Sure you do. You're always sleeping or doing something extremely stupid inside of that cage._ The blonde snorted. _Or singing or arguing with me over the most incredibly stupidest things._

_**Don't compare me with you.**_

_I wasn't comparing, I was pointing out the obvious._

_**Look, kit, just go to the usual spot and mediate. Your getting on my nerves right now.**_

Naruto sighed. The Kitsune was kind enough to offer him some training to sharpen his senses. Since he was three—around the time when he was blinded—the Kyuubi offered him some kenjutsu, taijutsu and mental strength exercises. He barely managed to defend himself after that for about a year or so and then Itachi bumped into the picture and decided to help the blonde with his Hyouton, ninjutsu and even taught him how to heal minor wounds.

But he kept to himself about that part of his past. Meditating helped strengthen his ability to not only withstand the Kyuubi's power mentally, but it also helped with resistance against any mind-manipulating technique's like the Yamanaka clan's or the mind reversal technique the ANBU use to interrogate people. It also helped him control his emotions better, which has also proven to be more than useful when it came to sensitive provoking.

Naruto never really focused on kenjutsu. But he could wield a katana to its fullest extent and had the potential to impress even the greatest samurai, or at least that's what Kurama claimed. The same went with taijutsu, but he wasn't fast like Lee or Gai. Rather he was more brute. So he never really bothered. But he has considered making a random—but also compatible—taijutsu that could also be used by a blind individual such as he. Kurama was also there to advise the idiot of his mistakes and improve what he saw as fit.

The blonde made his way outside of Konoha through the western gate where a large oak tree was. This place was like his primary sanctuary. He came here often as a toddler and kid. He also meditated here a lot and personally trained. Itachi found him here once and they turned it into a little personal meeting area.

He put his hand on the chipped bark. When he was in the academy, he always practiced here. But without Itachi around he never hit the same target twice like he had hoped he would. Sighing, he sat down against a gap between roots.

Naruto got into the lotus position and closed his blind blue eyes. He entered his subconscious and slowly went deeper and deeper till he couldn't feel his surroundings any longer.

* * *

"What's he doing...?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke. The two saw him leave Konohagakure and they decided to follow him out of curiosity.

"He's meditating," Tsukiyomi whispered. Oh yeah, the wolfboy came along too.

"Why?" Sasuke silently questioned.

"To build up strength to withstand the power of the Kyuubi," he responded. "A tailed-beast's power is hard to control, and often the Jinchuuriki gets exhausted after using their power. Meditation, chakra control, a weak no seal or even no seal at all helps with that."

Sakura nodded her understanding. "So this is what he does when he isn't on any missions..."

"Apparently..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Well, we should leave him alone," Tsukiyomi mentioned. "He may be meditating, but that doesn't mean he won't notice us."

The two nodded their agreement, turning and walking off. Tsukiyomi nodded, sparing an approving glance before tailing his new friends and team mates.

* * *

Naruto smirked in amusement as they left, his finger twitching in slight excitement for some weird reason. He focused back on meditating, his smirk fading and once again, his surroundings melting away.

* * *

_The man sat on the oak tree. He was relaxing after a two month-long mission. He would want to relax in his own home, but it was so lonely there._

_He sighed, leaning against the trunk. The orange leaves danced in the passing breeze, making the man shiver slightly. He was only wearing a thing muscle shirt and flak ANBU jacket. He glanced up to the sky. Dark clouds were reflecting the yellow dawning morning, something that helped him relaxed. He wasn't sure why he was so relaxed around the dawn, but he just found himself being that way._

"_What are you doing here, Dog?" a voice questioned._

_The man—or 'Dog'—jumped in surprise, glancing over his shoulder. It was Red._

"_Is it wrong to relax after two months of being away?" Dog shot back. "What are _you_ doing here, anyway? Is this your little sanctuary or something?"_

"_It's not mine, actually," he replied. "It's Naruto's. He often comes here to meditate, practice his Hyouton and kunai skills. I recently figured this place out. Pretty nifty little clearing, isn't it?"_

_Dog slowly nodded. He knew that Red was watching over Naruto, but he never knew the gaki was also learning the way of shinobi from him._

"_He's only five. Not to mention, I don't think he's in the academy. Why are you training him the way of a shinobi?" Dog asked. Although he was the Yondaime's son, he felt like he shouldn't become a shinobi._

"_He went blind two years ago," Red stated. He sighed, sitting on a branch above Dog. "I couldn't just stand by. People constantly attacked him and I've trained him to control his kekkei genkai. I'm also helping him cope with his blindness. Maybe you should stop by one of the private training grounds and see how amazing the gaki is."_

_Dog snorted. "I'm not watching a gaki play ninja."_

_Red sighed again. "Say what you want, but trust me when I say he's a real life changer. Once he steps in, he can't step out."_

* * *

Kakashi walked up the stairs to his rooftop. He often went up there often after missions or if he wanted to relax. The Jounin leaned against the railing, pulling out his book. He paused when he saw a brown bird feather in the spot where he stopped. He stopped, picking it up and staring at it.

"How in the world did that get there...?" he whispered to himself. He was about to throw it over his shoulder, but stopped when he heard the squawk of an eagle.

_That's rare..._ he thought. He gave an eye smile to no one in particular as he glanced down to his book. "Well, putting that aside, time to read Icha Icha!"

* * *

**I think this is the only time Kaka-chan will show D:**

**Anyway, if there is anything to say, review it, plz. :3**


	5. The Swallow's Wing

_Chapter 5: The Swallow's Wing_

* * *

_The Swallow represents Good Luck, Homecoming, Loyalty and the Nearing  
__Spring._

* * *

Naruto walked down the hall of the Hokage Tower. He was on his way to turn in a report. Yamato got a new mission, Tsukiyomi was being shown around by Sakura and Sasuke was resting. He stopped when he 'saw' Shizune walking down the hall in the opposite direction of him, away from the office.

"Oh, Naruto. Good to see you," she greeted. "Do you need something? Tsunade-sama is expecting a report on Tsukiyomi's abilities."

"I'm actually on my way to drop off that report," Naruto stated. He waved the small leather book that was in his hand. "It's right here."

"Good," Shizune replied. "She is having a meeting with the council, so just drop it off at her office mailbox."

Naruto gave her a simple brief nod.

"Anyway, I need to get going," she stated. "See you around, Naruto."

"Yeah," he mumbled.

The two walked in their off in their original directions, Naruto smiling his good bye. But it faded when his thoughts trailed off to the council meeting that Tsunade had.

_Does it regard me, or something Akatsuki related?_ He wondered. He sighed, his shoulders shrugging. _Whatever, I guess I'll just drop the report off and eat, 'cause I am _star-ving_!_

* * *

Danzo, Koharu and Haruno marched in to Tsunade's office, and almost instantly the Senju death glared the elders.

"_What_ do you three want?" she hissed.

"Having a blind shinobi is unexceptionable, Tsunade-hime," Danzo stated calmly. He tapped his cane against the floor, interrupting a protest that was about to escape Shizune's mouth. "May I ask you to leave, Shizune? I would like a private audience with the Hokage."

She glanced to Tsunade, who nodded her approval. With a sigh and shrug, the assistant slowly walked out of the office, closing the door behind her heels.

"What about it?" Tsunade continued. "It matters not whether Naruto can see. He can manage perfectly fine as far as I'm concerned."

"We understand that, Tsunade-hime," Koharu stated. "But that doesn't matter. A severe handicap such as blindness is ridiculous! How can the Jinchuuriki manage if the Akatsuki attack?!"

Tsunade slapped her hand on the desk, slightly cracking it. "I _said _he manages _perfectly_ fine on _his own_."

"Now, now, Tsunade-hime," Danzo warned gently. "If he ever went on an S-class mission, how do we know he won't die? If he die's, then we lose the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Are you retarded?" the Hokage snarled. "He is a shinobi. He is prepared to die at any given moment."

"Then retire Naruto Uzumaki," Danzo suggested. "If we do that, then we won't lose Konoha's weapon."

The other two elders nodded their agreements, making Tsunade sneer.

"That is _my_ choice—"

"We are the council. We have a saying in the matter, as well," Koharu interrupted. "I vote we retire the Jinchuuriki."

"I agree," Haruno stated.

"As do I," Danzo agreed. "Tsunade-hime, what about you?"

"I will _not_ allow him to retire!" Tsunade shouted. "If you dare even force him into retirement, I will demote _all _you and banish you from the Land of Fire!"

Danzo smirked. "Do as you wish, Tsunade-hime. But your vote has been overwritten by ours. Naruto Uzumaki will retire tomorrow. Tell him the news before then."

The three elders didn't hesitate to turn and walk out. In a scream of frustration, her punch broke the desk in half while also crushing a hole in the floor boards.

She had just lost, and now Naruto's dream was going to be crushed.

* * *

_Shit..._ Naruto thought as he tucked the report into the mailbox. He closed his blind eyes, his teeth scratching against each other. _I had a feeling this would happen..._

_**...Are you going to do something about it?**_ Kurama hesitantly asked.

_I hate the council, and Granny Tsunade's vote was overwritten. Of course I'm going to do something about it._ Naruto retorted. _I just don't know _what_..._

_**Well, you could always run.**_ Kyuubi no Kitsune pointed out.

_...True..._ Naruto hesitantly responded. He shunshined out, landing at the oak tree he loved oh so much. He put his hand against the scathed bark, feeling the holes of kunai, fresh and old. _I have until tomorrow. Where should I go? Any suggestions?_

_**You have that traitorous sensei of yours.**_ He stated. _**Remember what he said? "If anything terrible or life-threatening happens, come to me and I will gladly help."**_

_...True..._ the blonde quietly replied. He sighed, sitting down and started meditating with his eyes closed. _Itachi sensei could help out. But that would mean going rogue..._

_**Would it seriously make a difference? The council is forcing you to retire in a day. Whether or not you go rogue doesn't make a difference.**_

Naruto looked at the caged Kyuubi as he entered his mind. He sighed again. "I don't want to abandon Konoha, though."

"**Well, Konoha is abandoning **_**you**_**, gaki. There's a **_**huge **_**difference,**" Kurama retorted.

The blonde shook his head. "No. The council is giving up _hope_ on me."

His red eyes opened, and he stuck his finger through the bars to flicked Naruto into a wall. "**_Moron_!**" He bore his fangs. "**The council is superior and they have an **_**actual saying**_**! If they give up on you, Konoha gives up on you!**"

Naruto growled in annoyance, pushing himself out of the dent in the stone wall as it regenerated. "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on them!"

"**...Let me ask you this one more time,**" Kurama stated. "**Are you going to **_**do**_** something about it?**"

"My answer was clear!" Naruto shouted. "I said _yes_!"

"**Then figure something else out. If you can't, then just go rogue.**"

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes, he felt a bird stir on his shoulder. Where it had been sitting, it was warm, indicating that it has been there for a while. Maybe even hours. The air felt moist, fresh and new.

It was dusk. Last he remembered, it was the late afternoon.

_**You fell asleep meditating.**_ Kurama informed. _**...Have you thought about it?**_

_Yeah. But I couldn't think of anything._ Naruto responded.

_**So you gonna go rogue?**_ He questioned.

_It seems like my best option._ The blonde stated thoughtfully. He sighed, the bird still not moving from it's spot. _Why the hell is there a bird on my shoulder?_

Kurama sighed. _**Maybe you picked something up from that crazy nature kid.**_

_Oh, shut the hell up._ Naruto retorted.

"Naruto," a voice softly said.

He blinked, looking straight ahead of himself. The color was a deep and dark violet. His face softened out of relief and slight remorse. "Oh, Tsunade..."

"Tsukiyomi said you never came home last night," she stated. "He said I could find you here. What were you doing? You looked like you've been here all night. And that little swallow seems content sitting on your shoulder, too."

"Yeah. I've been here since four," he responded.

"AM or PM?"

"PM. So in other words I've been here since yesterday."

"Oh," she murmured. "So...the council recently figured out that you were blind, and voted that you were forced into retirement..."

Naruto tried to suppress all reaction, but his finger twitched anyway.

"Their vote overwrote mine," Tsunade stated.

He sighed. "I...know. I accidently eavesdropped while dropping off a report regarding Tsukiyomi."

A heavy silence dropped.

"...A-are you going to do something about it?" Tsunade quietly asked.

He closed his eyes. "...No."

* * *

***gasp* will Naru-chan do something about it? Or will he just stand by and do nothing?!**

**BTW: 'Tsukiyomi' means 'moon reader'. I don't know why I named Tsuki-chan 'Tsukiyomi', I just did. I wanted him to appear as a wise, spiritual and very smart OC prodigy. How is it working out? Good? Bad? What should I improve? If you have anything to say/advise, go ahead and tell me.**

**Peace! :3**


	6. The Mockingbird

_Chapter 6: The Mockingbird_

* * *

_The Mockingbird symbolizes one finding one's Purpose of one's Soul. One needs a  
__Purpose. Otherwise one is just walking on the  
__falling bridge of Life._

* * *

Sakura and Tsunade stared in shock.

Tsukiyomi blinked in confusion.

Sakura and Tsunade gaped like they just saw an alien.

Tsukiyomi frowned.

Sakura pointed at the flopping hammerhead shark in shock.

Tsunade looked at Tsukiyomi in disbelief.

Tsukiyomi scowled. "What?"

"You revived a hammerhead shark on your first try!" Sakura exclaimed. "How the hell do you pick everything up so fast?!"

The brunette blinked, tipping his head. "Well, I _did _give the animals Chunin-level knowledge. The wolves and wildcats absorbed it more, and they ended up evolving to average Jounin-level."

Tsunade closed her mouth. "Well, I am very impressed. How do you have such amazing chakra control?"

"Well, my mother was a Jounin before she died..." Tsukiyomi quietly stated. He twitched his nose. "She had a special chakra. I guess I inherited it...?"

"Maybe you did," she stated. "Well, you did a good job here. Now, I want you to try and heal a wound that was inflicted on a human."

Tsukiyomi nodded, and followed the Hokage and Sakura out of the tower towards Konoha's hospital.

For three days, he's been learning to become a healing shinobi. Since there were no available kunoichi or shinobi to teach him, Tsunade and Sakura taught him. It turns out he was a natural. His chakra control was high Chunin-level and was on his way to Jounin-level. Pretty soon he would have the strength of Tsunade and Sakura.

Also, he was learning how to work out with the two wolves that followed him. Kiba Inuzuka got permission from the head of the Inuzuka clan to teach him some of their techniques. It was coming along nicely.

Tsukiyomi also decided to name the wolves. The mother was named Ban, and the pup was named Yoru. 'Ban' as in 'evening' and 'Yoru' as in 'night'. It fit them, because they both had brown fur. Ban's fur had a beige tint with brown splotches here and there, while Yoru had a dark brown—almost black—coat.

"Tsukiyomi," Tsunade said. "Try to heal this man's gash. When you are finished, we can try a broken bone."

He nodded, and lifted his arms to the man's gash on his arm. His hands glowed green, and slowly the gash closed up. After a minute or so, the wound was nothing more than a raw scab.

The male smiled, bowing his head. "Thank you very much."

Tsukiyomi nodded. "You're welcome."

The man pulled down his sleeve, walking out of the hospital room and off to whatever he was doing.

Tsunade nodded her approval. "Good, good. Now, moving on—"

But she was cut off when an ANBU ran into the room, panicked and breathless. "H-Hokage-sama! I-it's urgent! The Jinchuuriki! H-he's...!"

"What about Naruto?!" Sakura exclaimed.

The ANBU took a deep breath, quickly preparing for the worst. "H-he's out of control! He is on the brink of transforming to the Kyuubi itself!"

Tsunade gaped. "What?!"

* * *

_**Are you sure about this?**_ Kurama asked. _**We could die.**_

Naruto sighed, slipping on the cloak. _It's better than being a normal citizen._

_**I **_**enjoy **_**being normal. Unlike you, gaki.**_ He retorted.

_That's because you're old. I am only sixteen. This will be a game of life, Kurama._ Naruto stated. _Do _not_,__ under _any _circumstances, kill any shinobi or fatally harm them. I don't mind if the council dies, though._

_**Whatever. I can't guarantee complete annihilation, though.**_ Kurama grumbled. _**The seal can give you access all nine tails out of control in its current condition. Six tails in control.**_

_Man, the seal has really weakened..._

_**Maybe your stupidity did something.**_

_Oh, shut up and just give me the nine freaking tails, fluffy._

_**Che, yes **_**mom**_**.**_

Almost instantly, Naruto was engulfed completely in red chakra.

At one tail, it was just a cloak of red chakra. Two and three were the exact same. But by four tails, he looked like a mini Kyuubi. At five tails, bones formed that resembled a fox. At six tails, he turned the size of the Kyuubi, causing the building to be crushed. At seven, his power grew over by ten times, the red chakra becoming more tainted and stronger. At the eighth tail, muscles, eyes, teeth and claws formed as well as his body being drenched in gravity-defying crimson liquid. Finally, at the ninth tail, red fur grew within seconds.

True, he was half the size and power, but that didn't mean he wasn't weak.

People screamed, scrambling away from the Kyuubi. Shinobi tried to attack with their jutsu's, but they were all thrown away by his tails. The newly formed Kyuubi thrashed it's tails, crushing buildings within a one thousand meter radius. He lifted his human-like hand, aiming people and more buildings.

The Kyuubi roared, and continued to kill, crush and rampage.

* * *

Inside of Naruto's mind, it was pretty chaotic. The walls and ceiling were falling apart and the water thrashed about. Naruto just stood where he was, his eyes glazed over.

Kurama was no different. His eyes were also glazed over as his hand lifted, subconsciously destroying the gate bars. He blinked a moment later, realizing what he was doing. He growled in annoyance, and roared. Naruto jumped in surprise. He, too, snapped out of it.

The sewer's stopped falling apart, but it never regenerated like normal.

"Why are you destroying the seal?" he asked.

"**I don't know. Why weren't you stopping me?**" Kurama shot back.

Naruto stuck his tongue out, crossing his arms and pouting.

"**I'm going to be honest with you, gaki, this thing is a nuisance. It restrains my movements too much and it wouldn't make a difference whether it's on or off,**" he stated.

"Didn't you say that dad would show up if I took the seal off?" Naruto asked.

"**As I said before, it makes no difference. It only happens once, so when he disappears, try again,**" the Kyuubi pointed out. "**Besides, I need to stretch.**"

Naruto blinked. "Actually, I want you to give dad some chakra. I wanna catch up with him. If you do that, I'll let you have a full day of sleep."

Kurama hummed thoughtfully. "**Sure, I guess. A full day's worth of sleep is rare to get with you around.**"

"Oh, shut up!"

"**Why are you so whiny?**"

"I'm _not_ whiny!"

"**Then why is your voiced pitched in a whining manner? Hm?**"

"W-well...that's 'cause..."

"_**Exactly**_**.**"

Naruto snorted, making his way towards the gate. He reached up, his fingers merely pinching the paper. Growling in annoyance, he jumped up. The blonde got a good grip, but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" they questioned.

Naruto turned his head, and grinned in happiness. "Catching up with my dad. What are _you_ doing?"

* * *

"Tsukiyomi! Sakura! Heal as many people as you can, do _not_ hesitate to go all out against the Kyuubi!" Tsunade ordered.

She received two nods from her apprentices, and they disappeared in a shunshin. The Hokage ran full speed towards the Kyuubi. It's teeth were bared and it's tails were thrashing. It wasn't as big as it was sixteen years ago, but it was still big.

Tsunade jumped up, creating eight other clones. They gripped the Kyuubi's tails, and in unison, they threw the Kyuubi outside of Konoha into the forest. It flipped in the air, gracefully landing on its hind legs. It's lips drew back even more, showing it's gums.

The Hokage shunshined down at it's feet, not hesitating to punch the ground. It split open, causing the bijuu to stumbled a little. Tsunade took the chance to punch it in the jaw, but it easily dodged.

Tsunade was wide open, yet, it didn't attack. She stared in surprise. When she looked into the red eyes in that split second, she saw neutrality, calmness and loyalty.

_What is going on...?!_

* * *

"You..._what_?" the Yondaime asked in surprise. He jumped down, Naruto roughly landing on his rear with a grunt.

"Ow..." he grumbled. He glanced at the blonde Hokage and grinned again. "You heard me, I want to catch up with my dad."

Minato blinked, not sure what just happened. He actually thought that his son would hate him, but instead he was _happy_.

Naruto glanced up to the calm Kyuubi no Kitsune. "Can you lend him a bit of your chakra? Like, a full tails worth of it?"

"**The transformation will revert back a tail,**" Kurama stated. His furry head tipped. "**You OK with that, gaki?**"

"I don't really care, to be honest. We just need to ensure they slow down," he pointed out.

The fox snorted. "**I'm blaming you if we die.**"

"Sure, sure," he grumbled.

Kurama slipped a finger through the bars, and tapped the confused and startled Minato. He was engulfed in a red cloak, and it was absorbed into his body.

The Yondaime blinked in confusion. "Why is the Kyuubi being so kind?"

"**Unlike Mito and Kushina, I actually owe your little annoying punk ass gaki son. Now, leave this old fox be. I shall sleep away the day as you promised,**" he stated. He closed his eyes, but they opened up a second later. "**By the way, that wolfboy is a Uzumaki, specifically Kushina's first son.**"

He stared in shock. "What?!"

"It's true, Kushina was raped on a mission at one point," Minato said quietly. "I guess you have a half brother, Naruto."

"**Now, leave this old fox be, or I shall sing till my heart's content!**" Kurama shouted.

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto shouted back. He waved a finger at the Kitsune. "Your singing sucks!"

"**...Quit being a dobe,**" he sarcastically responded. His eyes closed again and his shape slipped into the darkness of the cage.

"So you befriended the Kyuubi?" Minato asked. "For how long?"

"Thirteen years," Naruto replied. "I was attacked by an angry mob and went blind because of them. He felt sympathy for me and taught me how to somewhat defend myself. Don't ask why or how, it just kind of happened."

"I had a feeling that would happen..." he murmured. "So, have you made any friends?"

"Plenty," the young blonde stated. "They're all really kind and they except me, even though I am a Jinchuuriki. But we all have our crack moments..."

Minato sighed in relief. "Thank the heavens. I thought you were still alone."

Naruto smiled, leaning back against his hands. "Recently the council voted to force a retirement on me. Granny Tsunade's vote was overwritten and that leads to now."

"Yeah, why _are_ you destroying Konoha?" Minato asked.

"To slow them down. I'm going after Itachi sensei. But he's in an enemy organization because he supposedly killed all of the Uchiha's," his son explained. "I made it clear to Kurama to not kill anyone, even if it costs our lives. But I wouldn't mind if the council died. They're annoying."

The Yondaime sighed, joining Naruto's side. "Hm...that's rough. How do you manage?"

"I picked up the ability to literally _see_ emotions. I can also see the color of a person. It depends on their personality and how pure their soul is," Naruto explained. "Like Kurama's color is a dark navy blue, but it shines white every now and then. That means he's leading a rough life, thus, the navy blue. The shining means he can still escape from that darkness."

"What about me?" Minato asked curiously.

Naruto looked at his dad, briefly scanning him. "Your color is...pure sapphire. That's pretty unique. The only person I saw with this color was Itachi, only his was a darker shade."

"What does the pure sapphire mean?"

"Hm...well, it means you lived happily. You got what you wanted, but you lived a few hardships. However, you did not let it get to you," he stated. "In other words, you've got a 'pure' soul."

Minato grinned with a small giggle. "Nice... So, question out of the blue... Have you had your first kiss yet?"

"**Don't even get him started on **_**that**_**,**" Kurama rumbled. "**I watched it happen, too. That was even worse.**"

Naruto cleared his throat. "You're exaggerating it. It was a complete mistake, nothing more."

"**Really, now? Well, whenever I bring it up, your face gets redder than a tomato and you have the pleasure of ranting and screaming in my ear for a half an hour.**"

"I did _not_."

"**And that's only the beginning. Wait till you hear about how he almost got caught peeking in the girl's—**"

"Oh, shut up, fluffy!"

"**Rude. I was just about to tell your father about how that retarded girl stuck your face in her cleavage.**"

"I told you to keep quiet about that!"

"**You enjoyed it.**"

"I did _not_!"

Minato glanced at the two, and started laughing. They gave him confused looks, not sure why he was laughing.

"**What is **_**so**_** funny, little man?**" Kurama questioned.

"Y-you two fight like a married couple...!" he laughed. "I-I'm sorry, i-it's...just too funny to watch!"

Naruto crossed his arms, pouting. "Thanks for backing me up, _dad_."

"**Gaki, I need to hurry up. I'm running out of chakra because I'm rapid firing right now and not to mention your body won't be able to take much more. You are currently at your limit,**" Kurama warned.

He sighed, closing his cerulean eyes. "In that case, retreat. Head in any direction, I honestly don't care where."

"**I already am. But wolfboy is persistent. He's chasing after me.**"

"Then let me take over."

"**Retards aren't allowed to do something such as _that_.**"

"I am _not_ retarded. I knew how the seal would react."

"**That's because I told you.**"

"Well... Oh yeah! I did remember that Itachi sensei was the best person so go to."

"**That's because I told you.**"

"Not true—"

"**Okay! Time to sing!**"

"What?! No! Don't!"

Kurama grinned, and opened his mouth to sing.

* * *

Tsunade landed back down on the ground, confused. She was _sure_ she felt killing intent. So why was the Kyuubi holding back?

She stared in shock when it started to shoot mini bijuudama all over the Konoha. She was helpless if he rapid fired. All she could do was throw him off balance.

The Hokage ran forward, kicking the bijuu. It stopped rapid firing, explosions occurring across the village, the forest surrounding it and near the Hokage Mountain. Suddenly, it's fur and skin peeled off, the ninth tail disappearing and gravity-defying blood coating it's body. Confused, Tsunade jumped back.

"What just happened...?" she wondered out loud.

"He lost a tails worth of power," a voice stated.

The Hokage glanced over her shoulder and saw Tsukiyomi.

"How, though?" Tsunade questioned.

"I don't know," he grumbled. "Anyway, you need to assist the citizens and shinobi. They're all in a tight spot and they need your healing abilities."

"What about the Kyuubi and Naruto?" she asked.

"I will take care of him. Remember, my kekkei genkai can allow me to control, numb and detect senses," Tsukiyomi responded. "Go on, Tsunade-sama. Everybody needs you."

She sighed, and nodded. "Fine. Don't die on me, okay?"

He smiled. "Of course. I don't plan to die, and besides, I'd say I can hold up against the Kyuubi long enough for you to heal everyone up."

"You don't know any jutsu's," she stated.

Tsukiyomi snickered. "That is true. But as I said before, I can control the senses. A Kitsune makes no difference, Tsunade-sama."

As if that was a queue, the Kyuubi roared, causing a shock wave to push the two back.

"Hurry!" Tsukiyomi shouted.

Tsunade nodded, running back towards Konoha with a frown.

The shinobi formed the dog, hare, ox, boar, and dragon hand seals, shouting, "_Sense Manipulation Jutsu_!"

Black flames formed twelve wolves, six on each side. They bore their teeth, growling and barking. The Kyuubi returned the favor by snarling and snapping it's jaws. But the beasts did not even flinch. Tsukiyomi flicked his wrist, and the wolves barked all at once in unison.

Suddenly, the Kyuubi's legs weakened. It's body lowered and it growled, not too sure what just happened. It's eyes widened, and using what little strength it had left, it bolted.

Tsukiyomi growled in annoyance, ordering the wolves to attack. Five wolves bit the Kyuubi on it's right hind leg, but they were easily shaken off. The flames were special, though. They canceled out the healing abilities. However, the Kyuubi continued running away.

"He's pretty fast and strong..." Tsukiyomi commented. He jumped on to Ban, Yoru joining the ride. "Follow him! We need to get Naruto back!"

Ban barked, and bolted off at high speeds after the blood-soaked Kyuubi.

* * *

The chase continued for almost an hour, and Ban was slowing down. But so was the bijuu. It's tails were disappearing. It was reduced to four tails, so the Kyuubi was now a human sized fox, covered with pure chakra. Of course, the chakra was slowly disappearing and it didn't go unnoticed by Tsukiyomi.

But suddenly the chakra completely disappeared, Naruto crashing into a bush. Ban skidded to a stop, both Yoru and Tsukiyomi almost falling forward.

"Thanks, Ban," he said. "Rest. I will handle Naruto."

She weakly barked, panting. Ban didn't hesitate to sit down, Tsukiyomi sighing and getting off. Yoru joined her mother's side, her blue eyes half closed.

Tsukiyomi walked up to the bush. He pulled the injured blonde out. He stared in shock. He had a nasty concussion and his right thigh was soaked in his blood with teeth marked bites.

_I hadn't thought that the Kyuubi's injuries would be inflicted on Naruto, too..._ Tsukiyomi thought.

The brunette set Naruto down, his hands looming over the wounds. They started glowing green and he started to heal the five bite marks.

* * *

_Itachi walked into the Forest of Death. He made his way to a snake infested meadow, and stared in surprise. There was a _child _sitting against a boulder in the middle of the clearing._

_His arms were wrapped around his knee's and his chin was resting on his arms. It looked like he was sulking. He slipped on his ANBU mask and quietly made his way to the little toddler. He looked to be around four or five. It was extremely shocking. How did a _toddler_ get into the Forest of Death, _unharmed_?_

_Itachi made sure his chakra signature was down to nothing, and walked towards the sulking toddler. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a red and green poisonous snake slither in the toddler's direction. He was about to kill the snake, but the toddler suddenly reached out a hand, but stopped halfway._

_His head tipped. "Oh, it's just you."_

_The Uchiha cocked his head in interest. The snake wasn't showing any signs of attacking and the toddler wasn't scared._

"_There's a few mice and rats a few hundred meters south. You can find some food over there," he said. "Good luck, hebi."_

_The snake surprisingly slithered off towards mentioned direction, disappearing in the tall meadow grass._

_Itachi narrowed his eyes, walking towards the kid. "So, tell me, how is a four year old toddler in the Forest of Death is talking with a poisonous snake?"_

_The toddler shot up, frantically looking around._

"_Calm down. I'm right here," he said._

_The boy looked to his right, blue eyes staring at nothing and everything. He backed away. "No, stay away!"_

_Itachi blinked in confusion. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_He growled. "That's what they all say! You're going to attack me like everyone else!"_

"_Who's 'they'?"_

"_The villagers, shinobi, ANBU...all of them!" he shouted. "And you're gonna attack me, aren't you?! Calling me demon and shit, what the hell did I ever do?! I'm _blind_ now! I'm practically defenseless!"_

_Itachi stared in surprise. _It makes sense._ He sighed, recovering from his shock. "As I said before, I am not going to hurt you. Demon or not, I have no reason to harm you."_

_The young boy stopped. "Y-you _really _mean it?"_

_He nodded. "My name is Itachi."_

_The boy sat back down. "My name is Naruto—as in whirlpools and maelstroms, _not_ the fish cake."_

_Itachi joined the blonde, slipping off his mask. "So, Naruto, you said something about being blind. What happened?"_

"_About a year ago, villagers attacked me. They damaged my eyes to the point where even a med-nin couldn't heal it," he responded. "I haven't been managing very well. So I often come here to avoid everyone."_

_Itachi blinked, shocked. He thoughtfully sighed. "Naruto, how about I teach you how to defend yourself? I can also help you get around with your blindness."_

_Naruto brightened up, almost jumping on top of Itachi. "Seriously?! You would do that?!"_

_He leaned away, pushing the grinning blonde off. "S-sure...I mean, why not? But I am in the ANBU, so I can't always be there."_

_His grin grew, and he jumped up. "Yes! I am gonna be trained by an ANBU! Woo!"_

_Itachi blinked again. _He was sulking a moment ago...now he's jumping around like he just got a girlfriend... _he thought. _Naruto, huh? The current Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune...

_Itachi smiled as a mockingbird swooped down by the young and energetic Naruto._

"_A purpose found..."_

* * *

**O shit. Sayonara Konoha!? What the hell is Naru-chan thinking, doing that? Who knows? Not even me!**

**And this is how Ita-chan and Naru-chan met. Like it? Hate it?**

**Also, I plan to keep Mina-chan around for a while; maybe even the whole story with brief appearances. But I'm not depending on that. What's dead is dead. No excuses.**

**Anyway, reviews and critics are welcome. :3**


	7. The Owl's Omen

_Chapter 7: The Owl's Omen_

* * *

_The Owl represents Wisdom, Magic, Omen's, and the Night._

* * *

Minato blinked, confused. He swore he just saw a memory of Naruto's, but it felt like a dream of some sort...

"**While you are in his subconscious, you see what he see's. You feel what he feels, you hear what he hears, and you die when he dies,**" Kurama explained. "**Little man, what you just saw was a dream. That was when he first met Itachi.**"

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, but they still met darkness. He sighed, feeling something warm on his side. He looked to his left, and heard the crackling of fire.

"Oh, good, you're awake," someone said.

He blinked, and instantly knew that voice. His eyes trailed towards an outline of dark sapphire. His eyes widened. "Itachi sensei?"

"Hn."

Naruto shot up, but a splitting headache made him sit back down with a groan. "I feel like crap..."

"Well, with that stunt you pulled I'd say you should feel like crap," Itachi snapped. "What pissed you off this time?"

"The council," Naruto replied. He scrunched his nose in annoyance. "They figured out that I was blind and forced a retirement on me."

The Uchiha sighed, rubbing his already stressed out temples. "Geez, Naruto, I still don't know if you're just oblivious or stupid or _what_."

"Whatever," he retorted. "What are you doing here?"

"Recently the co. leader attacked Akatsuki," Itachi explained. "You met him once, I think. Remember when I stopped by Konoha two years ago with Kisame and the scarred brunette?"

Naruto nodded. "His name was Obito, right?"

Itachi sighed. "Yeah. He deemed us useless because Pain refused to extract the bijuu from the Jinchuuriki if it kills them."

"That's odd. I thought he was merciless," he grumbled.

_Obito is alive?_ Minato asked. He was obviously shocked.

_**Apparently...**_ Kurama mumbled.

"Hn."

"And why am I camping with you again?"

"Hn."

Naruto frowned. "What for?"

"Hn, hn."

"Well, you came at the perfect time. I was planning on going rogue."

Itachi tilted his head. "That bad, huh?"

_How the hell do you know the Uchiha language?_ Minato asked. _I couldn't even understand Fugaku, let alone Obito or Itachi._

_**I guess only retards understand them.**_ Kurama insulted.

_Oh, shut up._ Naruto retorted. He slowly nodded in response to Itachi.

"That reminds me, where is Tsukiyomi?" Naruto asked. "He has a wolf and a cub with him."

"Oh, him?" Itachi mumbled. "He went to gather up some firewood. I just happened to consequentially run into you."

Naruto rolled his cerulean eyes. "Yeah right...you totally did this on purpose."

"Ridiculous," Itachi retorted sarcastically.

The blonde sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go back to sleep. I'm tired. Come back tomorrow morning...noon...afternoon... Actually, no, come back tomorrow evening."

It was Itachi's turn to sigh. "I'll talk with Tsukiyomi. Those flame wolves weren't normal."

Naruto nodded, closing his eyes. "Okay. Whatever. Don't care. Don't give a shit. Go away. I sleep. I tired. Good night." He rolled over, ignoring Itachi's rhetorical snort.

* * *

Tsukiyomi walked through the forest, gathering twigs, bark, leaves and a few tiny branches. He had about an armful of supplies and Yoru was dragging a giant branch behind herself. He stopped dead when he felt another presence ahead at the campsite. The brunette rushed into the lit up clearing.

Naruto was peacefully sleeping on his side, and there was a raven haired man in a black cloak with red clouds. He was casually sitting in front of the fire across from the blond, contently watching the teen sleep. Tsukiyomi's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you," the stranger reassured. "The exact opposite, actually. I assume you know Naruto's situation, no?"

"Are you talking about his retirement or the Kyuubi going out of control?" Tsukiyomi asked.

"Both," he responded. His head tipped. "What? You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"That retirement was forced," he stated. "Why he let the Kyuubi rampage, I do not know. But he is going rogue so if you force him to return to Konoha everything will go to shit, restrained or not."

Tsukiyomi sighed, setting the twigs and branches down. He sat down, facing the dark dressed stranger. "That doesn't answer my question as to who you are..."

"My name is Itachi," he stated. "Naruto's first sensei and friend if you don't know."

"...Interesting," Tsukiyomi commented. He relaxed a little bit. "So why are you here? There's gotta be a catch."

"Recently the co. leader of the organization I work for decided to rampage after Pain—our leader—denied our goals," Itachi explained. "Our main base—which is a shinobi village—was half destroyed in the process. Pain ordered me to find three powerful rogue's, all of them good in some specific areas."

His brow raised. "Like what?"

"Information gathering or spying, healer or tracker, and infiltrating or sensor. Naruto fits the infiltrator and sensor picture perfectly," he stated. He glanced at Tsukiyomi. "You seem like the information gathering type."

"I'm actually a tracker _and_ healer," the brunette said. "And I do have a good childhood friend that is very good at information gathering _and_ spying."

Itachi smiled. "Good. Where is he or she?"

"His name is Tobi," Tsukiyomi stated. "He was experimented on by Orochimaru of the Sannin like...a few decades ago. It was said to be failed so Orochimaru dumped Tobi. His brains cells actually evolved to a manipulating smart ass after a decade of wandering. He also has the ability to walk through solid objects and he knows the Hiraishin like none other. He uses it so well and so much that he can teleport _anywhere_ within a 100 mile radius."

"Interesting," the Uchiha mused. His smile turned into a smirk. "And where is this Tobi at?"

"Uh..." he murmured. "I think he's in the Land of Wind... Like, _miles_ and _miles _away from Sunagakure. Like _really_ far away from where we are."

Itachi sighed, his head hanging. "I was expecting this mission to take less than two weeks..."

Tsukiyomi only snickered in amusement.

* * *

Minato watched the scene play in his mind over and over. He glanced to Kurama, back to sleeping Naruto and back to Kurama.

Annoyed, the Kyuubi opened up his eyes and glared at the Yondaime. "**What is it, little man? Is something annoying that shriveled up brains of yours?**"

"No...yes...kind of...sort of...maybe..." Minato mumbled.

Kurama growled in annoyance. "**Is it a yes, or no?!**"

"Uh...dunno," he nervously responded. "It's the way Naruto and Itachi act around each other. Are they _that_ close?"

"**...Indeed they are. Me and the gaki share one thing in common, and that is owing our brethren, or sensei's, or even a few friends,**" Kurama stated. "**I owe Naruto for understanding **_**more**_** than a little man such as you should. Not to mention, he has walked passed the jail bars a hundred times. He still does, and he never even flinches once.**"

Minato smiled and laughed. "He's got some real guts!"

Kurama snorted. "**I find it annoying. I don't know if he gets it from you, that perverted Sannin or Kushina.**"

"Probably all three of us," he stated.

"**...Whatever. I'm going back to sleep. Don't interrupt me again, little man.**"

* * *

**Tobi and Obito are completely different people. Or are they? Teehee. :3**


	8. The Emu

_Chapter 8: The Emu_

* * *

_The Emu represents a Wandering Spirit, and Responsible Fatherhood like  
__none other._

* * *

"**You want me to **_**what**_**?**" Kurama hissed. He was obviously pissed.

Naruto grinned. "You heard me."

"**Gaki. I am not your horse...**" he growled.

"I gave you a day's worth of sleep, and it was so very boring while you were absent. If you get us to our destination, then I will give you two days worth of sleeping," Naruto stated. He grinned sheepishly again. "Sound good? No?"

"**Three days. I am getting three days worth of sleep,**" Kurama complied. "**If you need anything **_**else**_**, pester your idiotic doppelganger.**"

Minato rolled his eyes.

"Woo! Thanks, that's gonna make everything a lot more easier," Naruto said.

"What about the chakra Kurama gave me?" Minato asked.

"**I already regained my chakra back thanks to that day's worth of sleep,**" the Kyuubi stated. "**But if you want to stay here, then don't take over and or fight.**" He turned to Naruto. "**Now, if you want to get to where ever the hell you need to get, then use four tails.**"

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"**In that state you are in control and the chakra signature can be suppressed. Not to mention, you are lithe, thus the speed,**" he pointed out. "**At the rate you go, you'll be in the Land of Wind in about a day or two.**"

The gaki nodded. "Okay!"

* * *

"You done yet?" Tsukiyomi asked Naruto.

He didn't get a response.

"So mean..." he grumbled.

Suddenly, the blind blonde was covered in red chakra, resembling a mini Kyuubi. Four tails waved about behind him, and he stood up.

"**W**e sho**uld** be a**b**le t**o** re**ac**h the **Land **of **W**ind **i**n about **two** o**r** thre**e** days if **I** g**o** full speed i**n** this **for**m," he stated.

Ban and Yoru cowered behind Tsukiyomi, who stroke the two female wolves in comfort.

"Why four tails?" Itachi asked. "Isn't your limit six or seven while in control?"

"**I**t is, bu**t** **we** c**a**n't **cau**se an **up**roar runn**ing** aroun**d** like that, now, **can** w**e?**" Naruto pointed out. He created two other clones. "**Tsu**kiyomi, and **Itac**hi s**ensei**, climb o**n.** I w**ill** carr**y** **B**a**n** and **Y**o**ru.**"

The two nodded. One four tails crouched down on all fours, allowing Tsukiyomi to climb on like he was riding a horse. Same with Itachi. The real Naruto motion Ban and Yoru over. The two wolves cautiously walked up to them. Naruto scooped up Yoru and carried Ban with his arm wrapped around her stomach.

"**Rea**dy?" he asked.

"Not really..." Tsukiyomi stammered.

Naruto grinned. "Too bad!"

In a blur, the Jinchuuriki and his two clones raced forward. Trees were either knocked over, scrapped, or left a pile of leaves at the roots. Everything was a blur to Ban, Yoru and Tsukiyomi, but Itachi—with his Sharingan, of course—saw where they were going.

"Naruto, our destination is fifty miles away from Suna!" Tsukiyomi shouted over the wind. "I believe Tobi is in a town called the Dust Town!"

"**Dus**t Tow**n**? T**hat** s**oun**ds bori**ng**," the gaki retorted. "**What the **hell is **D**us**t Town**, anyway?"

"A boring and dead town," Itachi stated. "The Third War took a tole on them."

Naruto snorted. "**Well,** we **mi**gh**t** get th**er**e **in** **t**w**o or** th**ree** day**s.** **At** th**is** spe**ed,** i**t **shouldn**'t ta**ke too lo**ng**."

He only received two brief nods, and they continued their windy journey in silence.

* * *

Gaara blinked, dumfounded. "Um...care to repeat that?"

"It's true," Kankuro insisted. "I saw three red blur's of chakra race through the desert, yelling about how ridiculously hot the desert was! It's for _real_, Gaara! Ask Temari!"

The Kazekage glanced over to his older sister. "Did you see what he saw?"

"I only saw desert sand being stirred, and I actually thought there was going to be a sudden sand storm," she stated sheepishly. Her face turned serious. "But I _did_ feel the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Strange..." Gaara murmured. He leaned back, looking outside. It was clear, sunny, and...sandy? He blinked again, dumbfounded. He glanced back to his siblings. "Are you guys _that_ bored with getting so many D, C, and B-ranks? Or am I just going crazy?"

Kankuro shouted in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air. "You people don't believe _anything_ I say! I am _serious_! Three red blurs were running around shouting about how ridiculously hot the desert was!"

Gaara blinked, once again dumbfounded. "And other than red blurs, what else did you see?"

He blinked. "Well...I thought I saw some bunny ears. Does that help?"

Kankuro's only response was the quiet wind.

"Once again! No one believes me! What the hell!?"

* * *

All three Naruto's skidded to a stop. The clones dispelled, Itachi and Tsukiyomi being thrown forward. Itachi landed gracefully on his feet, while Tsukiyomi landed face flat on the dirt and sand.

He pulled his head out. "What the hell was that, snowboy?!"

Naruto put Ban and Yoru down, the chakra disappearing. "What?! We're a mile from the town! I'd really hate to destroy our destination, _wolfboy_!"

Tsukiyomi growled in annoyance. "Oh, shut _up_!"

"No way!"

"Quit it you two," Itachi snapped. He turned to Tsukiyomi. "Now, where is Tobi?"

"In the town," he responded sarcastically. "I don't know where, but he should be near by or in the town. Maybe in the outskirts, but I can't be too sure."

Naruto frowned, but he jumped up in a squeak of alarm. Itachi and Tsukiyomi stared at him in confusion. The blond looked around, and sighed in relief. "He really scared me there..."

"Who are you talking about?" Itachi asked.

The blonde pointed to his left. There was a man with short, spiky brown hair, onyx eyes, pale skin and he had a scar over his left eye, forcing it shut. He grinned.

"Tobi was found!" he giggled childishly.

"How did you sneak up on us like that?" Itachi questioned.

"Tobi can merge Tobi with natural energy, and can blend perfectly in with in background!" Tobi explained. He rocked back and forth on his heels, his grin spreading even more. "But Tobi was found! So, stranger, how did you find Tobi?"

"I saw your chakra...?" It was a pathetic lie. The newcomer was surely going to see through _that_.

"Oh, okay! Tobi will try harder next time!" he exclaimed.

Itachi leaned over to Tsukiyomi, whispering, "I thought he was supposed to be a 'manipulative smart ass'."

"And Tobi is!" Tobi stated. "Tobi is a good boy, though. So Tobi is going to be kind around Tsukiyomi's friends! And that reminds Tobi, why is Tsukiyomi here with friends?"

"Well, Itachi here wants you to join the Akatsuki as a branch member along with Naruto and I," Tsukiyomi explained. "Do you want to join?"

Tobi smiled, nodding. "Tobi is bored and Tobi wanders too much, so Tobi is going to join Akatsuki and be a good boy!"

_What is with this guy...?_ Itachi wondered. He sighed. "Well, then...welcome?"

"Tobi is a good boy!" he exclaimed.

Naruto and Tsukiyomi glared. "We _know_..."

* * *

_"I will not give you a second chance."_

_The man's eyes widened. "What?! Why?!"_

"_A human spirit can't step on the earth _again_."_

"_Please! I'm begging you!" the man cried. His eyes widened. "I want to prevent the wars! The-t-the _death_!"_

"_...I will give you another chance on _one condition_."_

_The man blinked._

"_Use the power I'm about to give you for _good_. Lead people down the right path—away from revenge, blood lust and away from the darkness."_

"_Power? What power?" he questioned._

"_You will gain what I call the Shirugan. This will keep you solid, but you must go through a solid object once a week."_

_The man narrowed his eyes. "The...Shirugan?"_

"_A doujutsu, idiot. The eye is the like none other you have seen or heard of before when you were alive. It can tell how long one can live, and it gives the user access to my power. Extremely valuable. Use it wisely."_

"_Thank you. So much, really."_

"_But first...we must perform the transplant."_

_The man frowned, but suddenly his left eye was scratched out. He screamed in pain, falling to his knee's. The pain disappeared for a moment, but it returned. However, gauze was wrapped out his eye._

"_Sorry for being so cruel. Now, return to earth, and dare to break the negotiation..._you're a dead man_."_

* * *

**Shirugan: "a knowing eye"**

**No, the guy that the guy was speaking with is NOT kami, 'cause kami is a spirit, not a god...I think...whatever. It's not kami...**

**And it's not Shinigami-chan.**

**BTW: chapters will be coming out every WEEKEND. My computer won't load it 'cause it's such shit. But that doesn't mean I won't work on this story. So, like, expect another barrage of chapters coming out in a week.**

**Plz review; critics are welcome. :3**


	9. The Hummingbird

_Chapter 9: The Hummingbird_

* * *

_The Hummingbird symbolizes the enjoyment of life and  
lightness of being. Those who have the hummingbird as a totem are  
invited to enjoy the sweetness of life, lift up negativity wherever it creeps  
in and express love more fully in their daily endeavors__._

* * *

Naruto was shocked when they arrived to Amegakure no Sato. The buildings were half destroyed, people were scuffling about with minor or severe injury, and the _Akatsuki were helping rebuilding_. That's what shocked him the most.

Nine S-ranked criminals were being _helpful_.

_Well this is a huge shocker…_ Naruto thought.

_I agree._ Minato stated.

_**I found it odd to be invited into a criminal organization, too. But what Itachi stated makes semi-sense.**_ Kurama grumbled. He yawned. _**'Night…**_

"Pain-sama is waiting for us in the tallest tower. Just follow me, and be careful—Hidan and Kakuzu are rebuilding nearby. They often argue with each other and it ends up being a complete mess," Itachi stated.

Tobi snickered. "Tobi thinks that's funny!"

"That's nice…" Naruto grumbled. He sighed. _This ghost-guy better not be annoying for the rest of the day._

* * *

Pain sighed internally. The damage his former co. leader did was costing him half of the village's savings, which wasn't a whole lot compared to the five nations' village's.

But then again, his village was smaller than it originally was.

All because of that god damned w—

"…_moron_! You don't just barge in and say, 'hello world, I'm an idiot'!" an unfamiliar voice shouted.

Pain sighed. _What is it _now_?_

"Quiet, you three. He's not only the leader of Akatsuki, but also the _Amekage_." That voice was familiar.

Pain sighed in relief. _So Itachi has returned from his mission. I wonder who he brought._

Itachi knocked on the door, and Pain pushed his paperwork to the edge of the desk. "Come in."

The door opened, and in came Itachi and three strangers; two were teens, and one looked to be around thirty; maybe even forty. The two teens were glaring at each other, and the oldest out of the group was just showing an amused expression while also wearing a small grin on his face.

"Hm, is this what you got?" Pain asked. He scanned them, and noticed the blonde. "A Jinchuuriki? Well that's useful…I guess." He glanced to Itachi. "Tell me their names and skills."

"This is Tsukiyomi Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki and Tobi," Itachi stated. "Tsukiyomi is a healer and tracker. He was trained under Tsunade Senju and has two wolves that accompany him. He also has a kekkei genkai that allow him to manipulate all twelve senses to the body. How he does it is a mystery, but despite that he's a prodigy.

"Naruto is the best sensor I have ever met and taught, as well as the perfect solo infiltrator because of his reckless tendencies and quickly thought-out plans. Not to mention, he is Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and has befriended the bijuu, so they work together willingly.

"Tobi can walk through solid objects due to a human experimentation done by Orochimaru. He also can use the Hiraishin no Jutsu like he was bending his thumb according to Tsukiyomi. He's supposedly a 'manipulative smart ass'. And that's just about it," Itachi explained.

Pain nodded. "That's good. Why don't you three show me a small demonstration of your skill? I'm quiet intrigued."

"Tobi will go first!" Tobi exclaimed. His grin noticeably widened.

Pain inwardly sighed. _Oh god no._ "Go ahead."

Tobi nodded, and he walked _through_ Itachi, Naruto and Tsukiyomi. The three shivered after he passed through them.

Rinnegan eyes narrowed. "Interesting; that could be very useful in the future." He looked to Tsukiyomi. "You next, gaki."

Tsukiyomi nodded, forming the dog, hare, ox, boar, and dragon seals, saying, "_Sense Manipulation Jutsu: Hearing_." A wolf made of black flames appeared next to the brunette, and barked when he flicked his wrist.

Suddenly, Pain's ears rang. He rubbed them with a deep scowl. He glanced to the brown haired Uzumaki, looking for an explanation; reading Tsukiyomi's lips, he nodded his understanding.

_I see…those wolves are yin, fire and lightning. When the wolves bark, it sends sound waves created by the yin part. Tiny lightning bolts are in those sound waves. When they make contact with an organism, it'll interrupt the electricity signals that go to and fro the brain._ Pain thought. His ears rang, and he could once again hear.

"That was annoying," Naruto grumbled in annoyance.

_Seems like it affects everyone who is caught up in the wave..._ Pain mentally noted.

"Whatever," Tsukiyomi muttered. The wolf disappeared in a wisp of wind; leaving burn marks that made the Amekage glare. "Oh, uh…sorry about that…"

Pain sighed, and turned to Naruto. "You next."

Naruto nodded, and put his hand out. A ball of blue chakra appeared in his hand. "This is the _Rasengan_; a spiraling sphere of pure chakra." He lifted his arm, and added the Hyouton to it. An ice-like shuriken surrounded the ball, causing the temperature to drop by ten degree's. "This is the _Hyouton: Rasenshuriken_."

Pain inwardly smirked. _The Hyouton…that brings me back a bit. I didn't think it existed any more._

Naruto put his arm down, and the jutsu disappeared.

"That's a new jutsu. Where did you learn it?" the Amekage asked.

"I created the _Hyouton: Rasenshuriken_. The Rasengan itself was created by the Yondaime Hokage," Naruto explained.

Pain nodded, and smirked again. "Tsukiyomi Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Tobi… Welcome to the Akatsuki as fully fledged members."

* * *

**Bit of a filler, sorry. Anyway, I moved on Monday and haven't been able to get around to this story. D:**

**Also, if don't know what the Yin Release is, here is a brief explanation from the Narutopedia:**

****Yin Release** (陰遁, _Inton_; _Viz_ "Dark Style" or "Shadow Style") techniques, based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination, can be used to create form out of nothingness. Members of the Yamanaka clan utilise spiritual energy in their _Mind Body Switch Technique_ and Yin can also be found in the name of two techniques, _Yin Healing Wound Destruction_ and _Yin Seal: Release_. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu falls under the broad category of Yin Release.**

**The _Sense Manipulation Jutsu_ is a kekkei touta (three releases instead of two; quiet rare to be found or seen) and an original idea of mine. If you want to use it for your own fanfiction story ask for my permission FIRST.**

**Expect another chapter VERY soon. :3**


	10. Cuckoo

_Chapter 10: Cuckoo_

* * *

_The Cuckoo represents a New Destiny, and a New Fate._

* * *

"So not _only_ is Tsukiyomi missing…but_ Naruto_, as well?!" Tsunade growled. Her voice was restrained and her face was red with anger. "And you are _positive_ you looked _everywhere_?"

Yamato slowly nodded. "Y-yes…we did." He straightened up and cleared his throat. "We tracked him all the way to a spot in the forest where he camped. According to Kiba and Akamaru, Naruto and Tsukiyomi stayed there for one night, then left. They said they picked up a third scent; unidentified to our dismay. They lead all the way to the Land of Wind. However, because we took so much time, it took four days to get there and we ended up arriving to a sand storm. We lost their trail from there."

Tsunade sucked in a deep breath, held it for a second and then released it. "Damn…"

Yamato sheepishly sighed. "But don't forget, we can always ask Gaara-sama to search for Naruto and Tsukiyomi in the Land of Wind."

The Godaime sighed again. "I know, Yamato. I want you, Kakashi and Tsume to go to Gaara; inform him."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." And with that, Yamato left.

* * *

Naruto frowned. "…What…?"

Itachi sighed. "You heard me; wear a mask, moron."

"Why, though?!" Naruto whined. He pouted, crossing his arms. "I don't like masks."

"Tobi likes Tobi's mask!" Tobi exclaimed. "Tobi _loves_ orange!" His mask was indeed orange; in a swirl that stopped at his right eye.

Naruto sighed, still pouting.

Tsukiyomi was wearing the Akatsuki cloak—as was Naruto and Tobi—along with Ban and Yoru.

Ban had a black cloth with red clouds around her neck; the kanji for her name on the flap that draped against her brown-splotched chest. Yoru's was the exact same, the only difference being the kanji and size of the cloth.

Tsukiyomi's mask was a kabuki mask. It had a thick black strap that wrapped firmly around his head with the nose-part slightly sticking out, resembling that of a wolf's snout. The nose, eye outliner and lips were black. The rest was white.

Itachi stuck a fox-like mask in Naruto's face. It was a half mask with slender holes for the eyes. The snout stuck out and slightly slanted down; the nose was black and the eye outliner was bright red, swirling out to the edge of the mask.

Naruto took it, still pouting. "Why do I have to wear a mask, though? You never answered that."

Itachi sighed again. "You guys are like the ANBU of Akatsuki—the stealth force; our information gatherers."

The blonde frowned in confusion.

"In other words, we're black ops," Tsukiyomi stated. "Right, Tobi?"

"Right!" Tobi chirped.

Itachi nodded his agreement. "So it's best if you three wear masks to hide your identity; add to the mystery."

Naruto sighed, shrugging. "Alright, alright…I'll wear the stupid thing." He yanked it from the Uchiha's hands, slipping it out. "So? How do I look?"

"You look like you with a mask," Tsukiyomi stated sarcastically.

Ban and Yoru barked their agreements.

"Tobi agrees with the doggy and puppy and Tsukiyomi!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Helpful," Naruto grumbled. "So, now that we're the black ops, are we just going to be called 'black ops' or something?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "No. Why not name you guys Shinobi no Kami?"

"Tobi likes that name! Tobi agrees with Itachi!" Tobi chirped.

"Sounds kind of cool…I guess…" Tsukiyomi muttered. "What about you, Naruto?"

"I like it, too," the blonde piqued. He grinned. "Shinobi no Kami it is!"

* * *

Minato smiled. "Well this is nice."

Kurama snorted. "**What's he gonna say when we run into the Konoha shinobi, anyway?**"

"Good question…I guess we'll just leave it up to Naruto and the others," the Yondaime stated. "Besides, it's not like he did anything terrible."

"**He destroyed his own home.**"

"That's true…"

Kurama rolled his eyes, yawning. "**What's with you human's? You always wing things.**"

Minato only shrugged. "Who knows?"

* * *

**Really short D: I know, I'm sorry...ish...**

**Regarding SHINOBI NO KAMI: ****SHINOBI can not ONLY mean NINJA, but also STEALTH, thus Shinobi no Kami meaning God of _Stealth_.**

**Regarding MINA-CHAN: I am officially making him a side character with brief appearances; and he will play a role later on by teaching Naruto a certain jutsu you can probably guess because it is SO obvious. He will eventually poof from Naruto's conscious. I don't know when, but he will.**

**Regarding TSUKIYOMI: He will gain a certain doujutsu later. coughHINTHINTcough**

**Peace! :3**


	11. Tsuchi no Kuni

_Chapter 11: Tsuchi no __Kuni_

* * *

_Tsuchi no Kuni; Land of Earth. Han and Roshi reside in its hidden village, Iwagakure no Sato. Roshi is the Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi, Son Goku; while Han is Jinchuuriki of the Gobi, Kukuou._

* * *

Naruto faked a yawn, showing his boredom. Watching Tsukiyomi, Tobi, Ban and Yoru play in the mud wasn't very amusing after almost three days of the playing in it everday.

Frankly, he was jealous of the main part of the Akatsuki; they were taking official missions from the Amekage and Shinobi no Kami wasn't.

_**Quit complaining; it's your first few days. Let everything soak in.**_ Kurama grumbled. _**But I can agree when you say it's extremely boring.**_

Naruto was about to retort, but was cut off when Itachi stepped into the clearing.

"You lot of moron's have your first mission," he stated without greeting.

"Well hello to you, too, _sensei_," Naruto grumbled sarcastically.

The Uchiha rolled his red eyes. "Go clean up, then head up to the Amekage Tower."

"O-kay!" Tobi piqued.

Tsukiyomi only nodded; Itachi turning away and walking off.

_Rude..._ Naruto grumbled mentally. He sighed. _Whatever._

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted Pain's paper and finace work. He mentally sighed in relief, and put the papers down. "Come in."

Naruto stepped in, Tsukiyomi, Ban and Yoru following. But Tobi wasn't seen.

"Where is Tobi?" Pain asked.

"Tobi is right here! Pain doesn't need to worry!" a voiced chirped.

The Amekage's finger twitched in surprise when Tobi was spotted standing right in front of the desk; no blur, no chakra, no _nothing_. He was just _there_.

Tobi giggled. "Tobi got'cha!"

"Since when was he here?" Tsukiyomi asked.

Naruto glanced at the Amekage and Tsukiyomi. "He walked in with us. Didn't you guys see him?"

"No," Pain deadpanned. "Moving on; your mission is to locate all bijuu and their Jinchuuriki. Each time you find them, come back here and report."

"'Kay!" Tobi squeaked. "Away we go~!" He turned around, hooking the two teens with his arms. "Bye~, Amekage-sama~!"

* * *

"So, we should try and go in order, from the Niibi to the Hachibi," Tsukiyomi stated.

The three Shinobi no Kami members were heading off to the Land of Earth. Knowing where the Ichibi was, there wasn't much point in going to the Land of Wind.

Naruto 'glanced' at him. "Really now? I didn't think of that." His voice was _soaked_ in sarcasm.

"Oh shut it," the brunette grumbled.

Tobi squeezed in between the two teens. "Be good boy's; like Tobi!"

Naruto grunted in annoyance, Tsukiyomi mimicing him.

"Tobi will just teleport Tobi's friends to the Land of Earth!" Tobi stated. "But Tobi can't go that far..."

"Then we'll just walk half way there," Naruto grumbled. "And then we can tape your mouth shut."

"Be a good boy!" the brunette scolded.

"Whatever."

"Just teleport!" Tsukiyomi snapped.

Tobi giggled, giving the kabuki masked brunette a nod. He grabbed the two teens and disappeared in a flash of green.

Tsukiyomi stumbled, and glanced around. The three were in front of a mountain, rocks falling off the top over head.

Naruto was unfortunate enough to get hit in the forehead by a rock, making him curse.

"Shit! We forgot Ban and Yoru!" Tsukiyomi cried. "_Tobi_!"

"Tobi is very very sorry! Tobi will be right back!" And he disappeared in a flash.

The two stood there in silence for a few seconds before Tobi reappeared with Ban and Yoru.

The two wolves whined in relief, nuzzling Tsukiyomi.

"Morons..." Naruto grumbled. _This is going to be a rough mission..._

* * *

"Are we there yet...?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No..."

"Are we _there_ yet?"

"No...!"

"_Are we there yet_?!"

"I _said_ no!" Tsukiyomi shouted. In result to his raised voice, a decent sized rock bounced off his forehead.

Naruto and Tobi giggled at the fuming Uzumaki as they walked up the mountain wall via using chakra to stick to the side. Ban and Yoru were _also_ climbing up the rocky wall, tailing Tsukiyomi.

"I like Tobi now," Naruto mused.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

The blonde smirked. "Very."

"Why am _I_ always picked on?" Tsukiyomi grumbled.

"'Cause your hot headed," Naruto retorted.

"So are you."

"Not really."

"Tobi agree's with Naruto!"

"Thank you; see, wolfboy? Tobi agrees."

"Yes, yes, I know, _snowboy_."

"Shut up."

"No. I'm not gonna."

"Karma is gonna hit'cha," Naruto stated.

"No it's no-" But Tsukiyomi was cut off when _another_ rock hit his forehead. He shouted in frustration. "God _dammit_!"

Naruto and Tobi burst out in laughter, Ban and Yoru barking in amusement.

Tsukiyomi growled in annoyance. _This is the worst mission _ever_..._

* * *

Minato smirked in amusement. "He's funny."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "**Che, stupid fleshbags...**"

The bijuu's only response was a snicker.

* * *

Naruto sucked in a deep breath. "Finally! We are over those damnded mountains! Now, off to Iwagakure no Sato."

"Tobi knows where Iwa is! Follow Tobi!" Tobi chirped.

Tsukiyomi sighed. "Sure, lead the way..."

In response, Tobi giggled and marched off, Ban, Yoru, Naruto and Tsukiyomi following.

* * *

"What's with all these damned mountains?" Naruto grumbled. "They're _everywhere_."

"Well, this _is_ Iwagakure," Tsukiyomi stated. "You know...the village hidden by _rocks_."

"Why not mountains?"

"Beats me."

"Sh, be very very quiet...Iwa is up ahead," Tobi whispered. "Tobi will sneak in and check some area's; wait here for Tobi."

Naruto and Tsukiyomi only gave the brunette curt nods, watching as he sunk into the ground.

* * *

Tobi made his way through the rocks, and poked his head out from under a rock hood.

He spoted two gaurds that were sitting against another rock wall, relaxing while keep an eye out.

"Tobi shall use this basic and logical tactic in a basic and logical way!" Tobi whispered to no one.

He nodded in determination to himself. The brunette cleared his throat, and let out a high pitched, blood curling, feminim screech.

The gaurds shot up, frantically looking around. Three other shinobi appeared in blurs next to the two, and the now five Iwa-nin ran off in different directions to check out the 'scream'.

"Good job, Tobi!" Tobi quietly congradulated himself. He departed from the earth, giggling in amusement. "Tobi is a smart one, indeed!"

A moment later, there was a second and third presence. "That scream hurt." It was Tsukiyomi. He jumped down next to Tobi. "You _realize_ that there is a gate _right_ over there?" He pointed to the left, and there was indeed a gate. "Moron!"

Tobi giggled nervously. "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi tried at least."

"Tobi," Naruto stoically said.

The orange masked brunette glanced at Naruto innocently.

He nodded his approval with a smirk of amusement. "Good job; just use it for another time."

Tobi grinned. "Tobi will!"

"Hurry up; we need to get inside of the village before the shinobi come back," Tsukiyomi stated.

Naruto and Tobi nodded, and followed the brown haired Uzumaki over yet again, another mountain.

* * *

"That's very basic," Minato commented.

"**That hurt my ears; I think I went a little bit deaf,**" Kurama growled.

"Agreed!" Naruto chirped.

"**Oh please, you rely more on chakra than your ears.**"

"Do _not_!"

"**Do too.**"

"Okay, okay, let's not fight," Minato warned.

"**Shut it, fleshbag.**" The bijuu obviously was not in the mood, so the two blonde's quieted. "**Good boys; now, roll over. Both of you.**"

Minato and Naruto glared. "We are _not_ dogs!"

* * *

**Shinobi no Kami's first mission XD**

**This is a bit humorous. I know. And about the naming-chapters-after-birds-thing is going to be put on hold for the next few chapters 'cuz the soaking wet towel of ideas is getting dry...**

**Regarding Tobi's 'ghost technique' (if you were wondering):  
****This is how he goes through/merges with things/people/objects/nature/etc.: his chakra is special; it allows him to gather up nature energy-NATURE ENERGY AND NOT NATURAL ENERGY-in a split second. Thus, he can walk through all kinds of objects (ex: humans, trees, boulders, and so on).**

**The next chapter will focus on Konoha and Naruto, Ban, Yoru and Tsukiyomi 'missing'.**

**Peace! :3**


	12. Problems of Konoha

**Disclaimer for the hell of it: I do not own Naruto, 'cause if I did then Obito would still be in Konoha, Kakashi would find a lover and Naruto would have the Rinnegan.**

**Note: Tsume Inuzuka is Kiba's mother; canin companion is Kuromaru.**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Problems of Konoha_

* * *

Tsunade was _not_ happy. She wasn't sad, mad _or_ grouchy. She was just plain ol' _pissed_.

Naruto was missing; she was concerned. _Very _concerned. He was not only her favorite ninja, but he also was the entire reason she was here, in Konoha serving as Hokage.

A knock on the door interrupted her. She looked up, feeling a flutter of hope. "Come on in."

Tsume, Kakashi and Yamato stepped in.

"Good, you're back. Report," the Godaime demanded.

"Gaara-sama sent out a few Suna nin's to the Land of Wind's outskirts and neighbouring countries. Although it might take a few days—or maybe even a week—they should be able to pick something up," Tsume stated.

Tsunade nodded. "Good. Thank you, you three. You may rest now."

The three nodded, and marched out; Kuromaru waving his tail in slight disappointmetn, tailing his female Inuzuka companion.

The Hokage sighed, rubbing her temples once they were out. _Is this _seriously_ all I can do...?_

* * *

Sakura sighed, leaning on the bridge and staring down at the water. _Naruto is missing. Naruto almost annihlated Konoha. Naruto could be dead. The Kyuubi could have taken over Naruto. The Kyuubi could have killed Naruto. The Kyuubi could _be _the Kyuubi right now._

The kunoichi winced, not taking those last four thoughts very lightly. Although she didn't want to admit it out loud, the idiot was her closest friend—alongside Sasuke, of course.

_I gained a friend back and now another one is gone..._ Sakura pondered. She sighed, a frown furrowing her brow. _Karma is a real bi—_

"Sakura."

Said kunoichi shot up, snapping out of her muse. She saw Sasuke standing there, his brow raised. She blushed in embarassment, realizing that she was talking out loud.

"O-oh...hi, S-Sasuke..." she stuttered. "Didn't see you there. Um...s-sorry about that." She nervously laughed.

The Uchiha rolled his onyx eyes. "Yeah, hi."

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"To see you." His voice was coated in sarcasm.

"Really?!" Sakura exclaimed.

His amused expression gave her the silent and aburt answer of 'no'.

"I came here to muse over my thoughts, like what you were doing," Sasuke stated. "The only difference being I _won't_ talk out loud."

She glared. "Oh, funny." A heavy silence fell between the two for a brief second, before being broken by the pink haired kunoichi. "S-so...are you worried? About Naruto."

"No," he grumbled. "That idiot isn't going to die anytime soon, that's for sure. And I highly doubt the Kyuubi would be taking over the dobe anytime soon, either. Remember what he said when we first met Tsukiyomi? They already trust each other."

"It could be lying for all we know..." Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So doubtful. Do you not have faith in your 'closest friend'?"

Sakura slightly blushed. "You heard that too?!"

"The entire thing."

"W-what...?!"

"Don't shout. It's annoying."

"Oh, uh, s-sorry..." Sakura's voice was nothing but a whisper.

"That's too quiet," Sasuke grumbled.

The kunoichi only laughed nervously, her face redder than a tomato with embarrassment.

* * *

Kurama suddenly sneezed, shaking the entire sewer, scaring the Yondaime, making Naruto scream in shock; in response Minato shouted in surprise and the Kyuubi jumped up, bristling and cramped.

Kurama growled in annoyance, sitting back down. "**Dammit Naruto**!"

Said blonde blinked. "Wha—?! I didn't _do_ anything!"

"**Yeah, right,**" Kurama retorted.

Minato stared at the Kyuubi in shock. "Holy mother of—"

"Woah, there!" Naruto interrupted. He put his hands up. "Slow down there; language, dad."

His only response was a shrug and another growl of annoyance.

* * *

**Uh...yeah...EXTREMELY short chapter...again...sorry...ish...**

**I suck at romance, btw, so if you're a SasuSaku fan, don't get your hopes up. Plus this story is Naruto and Akatsuki-centric-ish.**

**The Akatsuki will make an eventual appearance as a group of shinobi and organization to meet Tsuki-chan, Naru-chan and Tobi-chan.**

**NO, this is _not_ a filler.**

**BTW, if you like my writing style and want to see more, then visit my profile if you haven't already. My story status(s) are in there and a THREE-PART story is coming soon; called _Kings and Queens_.**

**Now I am going to bluntly put this: it is dark-ish themed and will have angst moments of Naruto wallowing in his grief, sadness and sorrow.**

**Peace! :3**


	13. Kaminari no Kuni, Part 1

**This is going to be a TWO PART chapter; part one: Kaminari no Kuni, Part 1 and Kaminari no Kuni, Part 2. After that there will be a timeskip. Read the A/N at the end of the chapter to find out more.**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Kaminari no Kuni, Part 1_

* * *

_Kaminari no Kuni; Land of Lightning. Yugito Nii and Killer B reside in its hidden village, Kumogakure no Sato. Yugito is Jinchuuriki of the Niibi, Matatabi; Killer B is Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, Gyuuki._

* * *

Naruto yawned, knocking on the door. He heard a curt allowance of coming in, and complied.

The Amekage nodded his hello. "What have you got so far?"

Naruto hummed. "We found Han, Kukuou's—reowned as the Gobi—Jinchuuriki. He lives in Iwagakure no Sato as a shinobi."

"Good. Is there anything else?" Pain questioned. He folded his hands, patiently waiting.

Naruto pulled out a leather book from an inner pocket. He gave it to the Amekage. "This is his prowess, status and skills. We'll be doing this for every Jinchuuriki; it's a good way to notice certain things."

"Good," the Deva Path stated. "Head to Kaminari no Kuni. I heard the current Raikage's brother is a Jinchuuriki."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, then. We're off." And the blonde disappeared in a shunshin.

Pain opened up the thin leather book, and started reading over it.

When he was finished, it felt like an hour passed by.

Yes, there was _that_ much information.

_Damn..._ Nagato silently admired. _They might be better than I thought when it comes to stalking..._

* * *

"I think they went over board with the information," Minato stated.

"**That's your son, you know; pro stalker of the family.**" Kurama snorted in amusement.

Minato was silent for a moment. "...Huh... Must have gotten it from me."

The Kyuubi gave the Yondaime a skeptical look. "**...You're creepy.**"

* * *

Ban's brown ears twitched. Her head dipped down, sniffing around for a scent. Her cub, Yoru, joined; sniffing around, too.

Tsukiyomi glanced at them. "Something up, girls?"

Ban looked up, and barked.

"Have they picked up something, wolfboy?" Naruto asked.

All three—five, if you count the two female ninken—Shinobi no Kami were on their way towards Kaminari no Kuni to find Yugito Nii and Killer B.

"Ban and Yoru picked up a scent of ink and lightning smoke as well as bijuu chakra," Tsukiyomi informed.

_**Interesting...**_ Kurama mused. But he was ignored.

"Tobi loves good karma!" Tobi cheered. There was—obviously—a big grin underneath his mask.

"How strong is the scent of bijuu chakra?" Naruto asked.

Yoru barked this time, and Tsukiyomi's brow raised.

"A bit weaker than yours, snowboy." The brown haired Uzumaki slightly tipped his head. "The scent is awfully fresh, too... Odd. I don't sense any chakra nearby—"

"Tobi is smart, so Tobi will tell Tsukiyomi that a shinobi can hide their chakra signature—"

"I _know_ you mother fu..."

Naruto smirked, tuning out the rest of the argument. _Interesting, indeed..._

* * *

Killer B was strolling peacefully down the path, humming a terribly thought out rap.

Keyword: _was_. _Was_.

What interrupted his joyful stroll was his little 'house guest', Gyuuki. Usually the bijuu likes to have his peace while B was on his way to a mission in a foreign shinobi country.

_**I sense the Kyuubi nearby.**_ The Hachibi had stated.

Instantly, B stopped. _I thought the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki disappeared to a mere nothing within our atmosphere._

_**Quit that; and yes, they did. But that was **_**presumed**_**, moron. They most likely went rogue, which isn't uncommon, by the way.**_ Gyuuki stated. _**Remember what A said about the Akatsuki and their failed attempt on capturing the Godaime Kazekage?**_[1]

_...And?_ B mumbled.

**And**_** they could be making **_**themselves **_**Jinchuuriki!**_ Gyuuki shouted. _**This Jinchuuriki could be a member of Akatsuki, so you better hide or else your gonna die.**_

_Ha, that rhymed!_ Killer B mused.

**Hide **_**you **_**moron**_**!**_

The Jinchuuriki shrugged, and jumped up into a tree, lowering his siginature till it was almost gone.

After a few long and boring seconds, two masked men dressed in black—with noticable red clouds on them—came in view, walking down the pathway. Two wolves accompanied the brown haired man with the kabuki mask.

_Ninken..._ Killer B noted silently. _Is that guy a Konoha rogue nin?_

The blonde haired male with the fox mask—_Oh, what a coincedence..._ Killer B mused—pulled out a leather covered notebook and pen. He started writing something down.

"A blind man writing..." the man with the kabuki mask mused. "Sometimes I just _have _think you are acting."

The blonde snickered. "This paper is special. I'm using chakra-infused paper Konan gave to me as a welcome present to Ame and Akatsuki."

"Tobi is jealous! Tobi didn't recieve a present!"

Killer B stared in shock. _A third person? What? How come I didn't notice him?!_

_**Nature chakra infusion; I'll explain later.**_ Gyuuki stated. _**Just get away from them.**_

_No—I must observe to curve our terrible occurence!_ B insisted.

His only response was a sigh.

"Tobi is a _good boy_, too! So Tobi deserves a present!" Tobi whined.

"Moron, you walked in on her _changing_ by '_accident_'," Tsukiyomi hissed. "Don't worry. It was an _accident_."

Tobi giggled.

"Oh, come on...why didn't you invite me? I could have improved my Sexy Jutsu, 'ttebayo..." Naruto grumbled. He sighed, closing his book and tucking it away. "Okay, moving on to the next Jinchuuriki... Are we there yet?"

"Tobi knows where Nii-san is!" the orange masked moron piqued.

"Funny," Tsukiyomi muttered. He glanced to Naruto. "And how did _you_ get intel on Killer B _already_?"

Naruto hummed in amusement. "A magician never reveals their secret's!"

_**Oh, he's good...I see what he is capable of.**_ Gyuuki murmured. _**Let's report to the Raikage. I think your bro will be very interested...**_

* * *

Naruto smirked in truimph the moment Killer B felt shock by Tobi's being. Thanks to that reaction, he was able to see the color; a level shade of brown.

'_Killer B's color is a level shade of brown._' is what he had written down in his leather notebook. '_Indicating a quirky and ridiculous personality; but also a rich prowess._'

"Oh, that reminds me. Where _is_ Yugito? Have we ever bothered to learn about her location?" Naruto question the others.

Tsukiyomi shook his head. "No. But she should be in Kumo—"

"Worry not, for Tobi knows _exactly_ where Nii-san is at!" Tobi piqued. He grabbed the two by the wrist, and dragged them away. "Shinobi no Kami, _out_!"

Tsukiyomi managed to grasp Yoru and Ban before Tobi teleported away to god knows where.

Wouldn't want a repeat of last time...

* * *

"They were a bit open there. Isn't Shinobi no Kami _black ops_?" Minato asked.

Kurama only grunted.

The Yondaime sighed. "Whatever, fluffy."

"**Shut it**."

* * *

**[1] This story takes place AFTER Gaara-chan was kidnapped by Sas-chan and Dei-chan; but their attempted FAILED.**

**Anyway...*yawns*...I'm beat. It's 1:30 am and I gotta get up kind of early. As in, 10-11 am early (holy shiiieet).**

**Regarding the TIMESKIP:  
****Chapter 15 _will_ be a time skip. Naruto will no longer be sixteen. ALL characters will be THREE YEARS older.**

***Tsukiyomi will be 20  
*Naruto will be 19  
*****Tobi will be 35  
*****Minato will be 27  
*Kurama will still be Kurama; an old grump  
*Jiraiya will be 56 (same with Tsunade)**

**The rest should be obvious.**

**Note that I am absolutely terrible at wrapping. But Killer B's rap's were crappy anyway (my opinion, don't flame fangirls...if there are any...)**

**Any plot holes? Who the fuck cares, I am exhausted.**

**Night, and peace! -_- zzz...**


	14. Kaminari no Kuni, Part 2

**Callian31: Thanks. And I has a purrrfect pwan for when that happens :3**

* * *

_Chapter__ 14: Kaminari no Kuni, Part 2_

* * *

_Kaminari no Kuni; Land of Lightning. Yugito Nii and Killer B reside in its hidden village, Kumogakure no Sato. Yugito Nii is Jinchuuriki to the Niibi, Matatabi; Killer B is Jinchuuriki to the Hachibi, Gyuuki._

* * *

Usually when Tobi teleports, it would be a few miles _away_ from his destination. Not on top of the _Raikage's tower_.

Tsukiyomi stumbled a little, but glued himself to the tower with chakra. Naruto landed on his head, _barely_ managing to grab onto the roof with his chakra. Tobi just stood there like nothing happened.

Ban and Yoru whined and barked at the brunette, pissed.

"What they said!" Tsukiyomi hissed. "This better not jeopardize anything, you stupid mother fu—"

"Tobi doesn't know what Evening and Night said, though..." Tobi whined.

The Uzumaki growled in annoyance, and punched the masked moron. "Stop playing innocent!"

"That's because Tobi is a good boy!"

"Stop shouting," Naruto snapped. "We're above a _Kage's_ tower, and right now the nations see us as a _threat_. _Kage_ plus _threat_ equals _five lumps of flesh_."

Instantly, both Ame nin and ninken quieted.

The blonde sighed and turned to Tobi. "Can you get a reaction out of them?"

"Tobi will!" he chirped. He jumped off of the roof, making strange animal sounds while falling to his 'doom'.

"What a weirdo," Tsukiyomi mumbled.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and looked down into the room through the roof. _Dark green..._

He stood up, and pulled out his notebook, and started writing. '_Yugito Nii's color is dark green, indicating a clever-ish, kind, and serious personality. The dark shade meaning a rough life as a Jinchuuriki._'

"Did Tobi do a good job?" Tobi asked.

Tsukiyomi looked to his left. He wasn't shocked this time, though. Spending a few weeks with a moron—who literally comes out of nowhere—is rubbing off. "Very."

"Yay!" he cheered. "Tobi is a good boy!"

"Whatever..." the brown haired Uzumaki grumbled.

Naruto closed his book, tucking it away. "We shouldn't hang for too long. We need to observe."

"You mean stalk?" Tsukiyomi asked.

"Tobi doesn't stalk!"

"Yes and no." Naruto mentally rolled his eyes, silently adding a grumble. "Let's just get going, okay? I don't want to fight two Jinchuuriki and the Raikage."

"Tobi agrees!"

Tsukiyomi glared. "Shut up."

* * *

"I think I should teach Naruto something," Minato mumbled.

"**Really now, I hadn't thought of that,**" Kurama sarcastically stated.

"Funny..." The Yondaime sighed. "...He's _really_ good at stalking."

"**Is that a Namikaze thing?**"

"No."

"**Then why are you two so **_**good **_**at it?**"

Minato fell silent.

"_**Exactly**_**.**"

* * *

She messed up...no, _they_ messed up. Big time.

While looking for her missing friend in Iwagakure, they ran into some edgy and pissed Iwa shinobi.

If their level-headed sensei wasn't there, they'd be in deep shit with not only the Hokage, but the Tsuchikage.

"That sucked," Sasuke muttered.

"You just read my mind," Kiba agreed. "We are extremely lucky that Kakashi sensei is here."

Akamaru barked.

"I make no difference. If you and Sasuke weren't so quick to judge, then it could have been _easily_ sorted out," Kakashi pointed out. "Let's get going. We can't waste too much time.

Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba nodded, following Kakashi through the rocky road and looming mountains.

Sakura frowned. _Naruto...where are you, dammit?_

* * *

This time, the book was five pages thicker, making it twenty pages.

Pain's brow furrowed slightly. "Why are you three so into detail?"

Naruto shrugged. "Tsukiyomi suggested it."

"You asshole, don't dump it on _me_." Said brunette was pissed at Tobi...again.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi piqued. "All Tobi did was find a notebook..."

"While also peeking at the female's hot springs that just happened to be nearby," Tsukiyomi pointed out. He glared. "Why the fuck didn't you invite us?!"

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi would _never_ do that!" he cried.

Suddenly, Konan hit the brunette with a paper frying pan. "Oh, my apologies, Tobi. My hand slipped."

"Since when were you here?" Tsukiyomi asked.

"Since a minute ago."

"Ouch! Konan-chan, that _hurt_!" Tobi whined.

"I said sorry," she muttered.

"Please, just get to the point as to why you are here, Konan," Pain stated.

Konan nodded. "Hidan and Kakuzu have returned. They found out that Suna and Konoha are frantically searching for the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki."

"That's not shocking," Naruto muttered.

Tsukiyomi snorted. "That hurts."

"Does Tsukiyomi have a boo-boo?!" Tobi cried. "Here—Tobi will fix it!"

"No!"

"But—"

"_No_!"

"Quit it, both of you," Pain snapped. "You may rest. But don't waste any time on finding the next Jinchuuriki."

Both Ame nin nodded.

Naruto sighed. "Finally..."

"Tobi deserves a rest because he is a very good boy!"

"Shut the hell up!" Tsukiyomi shouted.

"What the fu—"

"Language, snowboy. Language."

Tsukiyomi's response was a blind deathly glare that sent shivers up his spin. _What the fuck._

* * *

A sighed. "So, what you are saying...is that the Akatsuki could be aiming to make _themselves_ Jinchuuriki...? _Why_?"

Killer B nodded. "Indeed I do, but they're just a poo crew!" He grinned.

The Raikage sighed again, pausing to think. "...This should be discussed further over a Five Kage summit. We can _not_ allow the Akatsuki to become Jinchuuriki."

* * *

The bird cried, making all Jounin of Konoha look up to the clear sky.

Kakashi sighed.

Asuma disappeared in a blur.

Kurenei rushed out of the Yamanaka flower shop.

Shibi was stoic as always, walking towards the tower.

Guy grinned, shouting, "A youthful Jounin meeting! Away we go!" and he dashed off.

Neji sighed and followed his sensei.

Ebisu literally brushed off his team of Genin and complied.

Genma disappeared in a shunshin.

Shikaku mumbled complaints underneath his breath, walking out of the Nara compound towards the Hokage Tower.

Ibiki grunted, walking out of his office.

Yamato simply made it way towards the tower.

Choza sighed, not very happy to leave his food behind. "Honey, preserve my food while I am away! Keep it hot!"

"Okay!"

Once they all arrived, Tsunade walked up onto the roof to join them.

"Is Kakashi here yet?" she asked.

"No," Neji replied.

She was about to say something, but was interrupted when Kakashi arrived in a swirl of wind and leaves. "Yo."

"Good. You are all here," the Godaime stated. "The Raikage is holding a Kage summit in his village."

The Jounin looked confused—excluding Kakashi and Neji.

"It regards Akatsuki," Tsunade continued. "I would like half of the Jounin to _stay_ and keep an eye on the village while I am gone. You may switch, but I want six or seven always here."

The twelve Konoha ninja nodded.

"Who is going to take the role of Hokage and do the paperwork?" Asuma asked.

Shizune bit her lip. _It can't be Guy, he's too enegetic. Kakashi is strong, but he'll skip out on the job—_

"It will be Kakashi," she announced.

Shizune sighed. _Tsunade-sama..._

Upon hearing his name, said Jounin looked at her. "What?"

"You heard me," Tsunade said. "Kakashi Hatake will take over."

"You're serious?" Neji asked.

"Yes." The Godaime nodded.

Everyone sighed hopelessly, one thought going through their head: _he'll be the worst Hokage ever._

* * *

Minato shivered. "My sensei sense's are tingling."

Kurama stared at him. "**...What?**"

The Yondaime nervously giggled. "Oh...nothing..."

"**Che, stupid fleshbag...**"

* * *

**Yup, a Five Kage summit regarding Akatsuki, the "enemy".**

**Three year time skip. Remember that.**

**Also, over the next few chapters, the last few arc's will occur; thus, ending _Legend of the Blind Shinobi: Beating Wings_. But worry not, viewers! The story will still be running strong...ish.**

**Peace! :3**


	15. Reputation

**Disclaimer for the hell of it: I do not own Naruto, because if I did then Nagato wouldn't paralyzed, Yahiko would still be alive and Tobi would be an individual character.**

**Callian31: There will be no sequel :( and there's gonna be this arc, and the final arc, but I think I would call it one big arc.**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Reputation_

* * *

_Three years later..._

* * *

Jiraiya's first instinct was to put his spy network on an all out search and ignore _everything_. But that little reasonable voice in the back of his head said, 'no, be organized. Don't mess this up'.

Instead of blindly looking for his godson, the Sannin decided to listen to Tsunade's orders.

For thirty six months; one thousand, eighty nine days—for _three_ years, Konoha nin have searched for Naruto Uzumaki. Over the months, it has died down, losing hope with every failed mission.

Of course, there was small and possible fragments of his trail. Every single time those fragments popped up, it would lead to Amegakure no Sato, the place where Akatsuki was spotted leaving from a few times. It sparked an interest, but the Akatsuki were after the Jinchuuriki.

Speaking of Akatsuki, it turns out they added a black ops branch. The shinobi and local villages call them San Rei (三霊); because they're there, then they're not—like a ghost.

Of course, their official name is Shinobi no Kami.

But each have their _own_ reputation, the only difference being they aren't as popular as 'San Rei'.

One is known as Kitsune Rei (狐霊); because of his foxy grin, attitude and fox-like cleverness. The second is known as the Ookami Rei (狼霊). It's mostly because of his two wolf companions and his animalistic style of fighting, and not his appearance and attitude. The third and final is known as Rei (霊), because you couldn't see or feel his presence—but that's just a silly rumor.

Suddenly, in a swirl of leaves and wind, an ANBU appeared next to Jiraiya. "Tsunade-sama requests your presence, Jiraiya-sama."

"Right, I'll be there," Jiraiya stated

The ANBU nodded, and left as quickly as he came.

* * *

Jiraiya jumped up onto the sill of the Hokage Tower's window.

Tsunade glanced over her shoulder. "Use the freaking door for once."

He pouted. "This way is quicker."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I have a mission for you. It's regarding Naruto."

Instantly, the Sannin's face hardened and he made his way to the front of the desk.

"I sent a Chunin to Amegakure on a solo mission. She told me that the village wasn't isolated any longer. It was wide open, but it constantly rained," Tsunade explained. "Akatsuki work there as official shinobi, as do the San Rei. The Amekage is the leader, known as Pain, or God. But that's all she could gather without catching attention."

"What does this have to do with Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"He could possibly be Kitsune Rei," she stated.

He stared at her, finding it hard to believe. "Seriously? What makes you think that?"

Tsunade sighed. "Well, the Chunin explained Kitsune Rei to be reckless, and has sunny blonde hair as well as blue eyes. Sound familiar?"

"...Why would he be with the Akatsuki, though...?" Jiraiya hesitantly questioned.

"Beats me..." the Godaime murmured. "Go to Amegakure no Sato; find out for yourself."

* * *

Naruto suddenly sneezed, making everyone around him jump in surprise.

"Fuck you," Hidan snarled.

"Sorry, princess Potty-mouth," Naruto shot back.

Konan hit the two on the head with a paper frying pan. "Don't even start, you two."

Hidan sneered. "Why you little bi—"

But he was cut off when she smashed his face with the frying pan _again_.

"I will not repeat myself," Konan snapped. She turned to the rest of the gathered Akatsuki. "Now, start the meeting."

"Right..." Pain mumbled. "We'll start with Deidara and Sasori. What of the Ichibi and Niibi's Jinchuuriki?"

"The only thing that has changed is his prowess with sand and physical growth, un," Deidara stated.

"Yugito's working on her bijuu," Sasori said.

Pain nodded. "Itachi, Kisame, what about the Sanbi and Yonbi Jinchuuriki?"

"Roshi and the Yonbi are being Roshi and the Yonbi," Kisame stated. "They've been wandering a lot over the years. Still are."

"The Sanbi is still sleeping at the bottom of the lake," Itachi reported.

"Good to hear," the Dava Path said. He turned to Kakuzu and Hidan. "What about the Gobi and Rokubi?"

"The Gobi and Han are pretty average," Kakuzu muttered.

"The Rokubi is fucking ugly," Hidan grumbled. "It's Jinchuuriki is being it's Jinchuuriki."

Everyone stared at him.

"Bad boy!" Tobi scolded.

"I don't give a damn, a shit nor a fuck."

Konan hit both of them with frying pans. "Quit it."

Hidan shut his mouth—finally—and Tobi whimpered.

"Tobi, how is the Hachibi's Jinchuuriki?" Pain asked.

Tsukiyomi yawned, but was ignored.

"Tobi thinks the Hachibi's Jinchuuriki is a good boy!" the brunette said.

"Good," Pain stated. "You may all rest. But I would like Tobi, Itachi and Naruto to stay behind. I have something to speak about with you."

Everyone got out of their chairs, and took their leave; Tobi, Itachi and Naruto staying behind.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Is Tobi in trouble?" Tobi asked.

"No," Pain stated.

"Yay! Tobi is a good boy!"

"_But_," the Deva Path continued, "while everyone was gone, a Konoha Chunin came."

Itachi and Naruto tensed.

"And you think they might infilitrate us," Itachi stated. It wasn't even a question.

"It's a possiblity," he pointed out.

Naruto sighed. "Well, it's not like we could hide in Ame forever, right? Konoha was bound to figure it all out."

Yes; Naruto, Tobi and Itachi were technically hiding in the shinobi village; avoiding their problems.

Tobi was once a Genin of Konoha, but defected when he was ten—_why_ is still a mystery. It sounded awfully similar to Obito's story but he was—in no way—Obito. At least in Nagato's opinion.

"Tobi is depressed," Tobi said.

"I know..." Naruto muttered. "I can just _feel_ it."

"_Anyway_, I just wanted to warn you guys. What you want to do it up to you three," Pain stated. "But I will not allow you three to go rogue again."

"Tobi is a good boy, so Tobi won't go rogue!" Tobi piqued.

Naruto sighed. "I don't plan on leaving, either."

"Hn," Itachi agreed.

Pain slightly released his tense posture. "Good."

* * *

"**Interesting. That fleshbag seems to care about Akatsuki **_**and**_** San Rei...**" Kurama mused.

The Kyuubi was free of the seal. It broke while Naruto was asleep about two or so years ago. Now he could freely move around...kind of.

Minato...well, nothing really happened to him. He just learned a bit more about Naruto along the years, while also teaching his son some techniques.

"Why do you call _everyone_ 'fleshbag'?" Minato questioned.

"**Well, you **_**are**_** made of flesh. But I'm not just gonna call you fleshbags flesh, because that's a little weird.**" The Kyuubi no Yoko grinned in amusement upon seeing the Yondaime cringe. "**At least appreciate my nicknames for all you fleshbags. I hear Shukaku calls humans 'toys'.**"

"...That...is very disturbing," Naruto commented.

The bijuu laughed, making the water ripple and the sewer walls shake. "**Well then you should hear Gyuuki's! I hear he calls male humans 'female f—**"

"_Okay_, fuzzball; we're done!" Naruto interrupted loudly.

Kurama only grinned in response. "**You didn't let me finish, dobe.**"

"I think I have a general idea."

"**Oh, really, now?**"

"Yeah, _really_!"

"**Okay then. What was it I was going to say...? Hm...?**"

"Female fu—"

"Stop!" Minato interrupted. He sighed, pinching his nose. "That's really inappropriate."

"**Gyuuki doesn't call you imbocle male humans 'female **_**fuckers**_**'. He calls you 'female **_**foreigners**_**'.**"

Both blonde's stared at the bijuu, dumbfounded. "...Oh..."

Kurama laughed. "**I'm joking! He calls them female fuckers!**"

The two glared, pissed. "_Dammit you stupid bijuu_!"

* * *

Jiraiya wasted no time leaving. He only packed some money, and left Konoha right away. His travel was rushed, running whenever he could and stopping only when it was really needed.

Eventually, he arrived in Amegakure disguised as a traveler, who was just passing by.

Just as Tsunade said, it was indeed raining. But there was no sense of fear, paranoia or isolation. He literally passed through the gate, and entered the village. It felt open..._too_ open.

_Maybe they have a trick up their sleeve. _Jiraiya thought. His eyes thoughtfully narrowed._ It could be the rain..._

Everyone stared at Jiraiya as he walked through the rain, observing or simply staring.

The disguised Sannin's eyes narrowed a bit more. _Where are all of the shinobi...?_

Just as he thought that, someone grabbed him and dragged into the alleyway to his right.

Eyes wide in shock, his face met an orange swirled mask. But before he could even bother to fight back, his head was bashed against the metal wall, the world going black.

* * *

**"San Rei" means "Three Spirits"; "Kitsune Rei" means "Fox Spirit"; "Ookami Rei" means "Wolf Spirit"; "Rei" means "Spirit".**

**Just got back from Mockingjay: Part 1. It was pretty damn awesome. LOVED the storyline, but there was barely any action. Only, like, a few major attack/defense scenes but other than that it was silent. Or was it...? Bwahahahaha! :D**

**Regarding how Shinobi no Kami got their REPUTATION (if you were wondering):  
****Depending on the mission, it varies. But if it was an assassination mission, Tobi-chan would lend Naru-chan and Tsuki-chan his chakra, allowing them to use nature energy. Any kind of invasion of sort, Naru-chan would scout for a few hours (or maybe even a day or two) to find a weak spot and then will proceed to devise a plan. In other cases he'd just barge in; etc., etc.**

**Peace! :3**


	16. Their Little Talks

_Chapter 16: Their Little Talks_

* * *

"So what you are saying..." Pain started, "...is that you knocked out _Jiraiya of the Sannin_, my _sensei_ and _master_, put him in a _two day coma_...all because you _panicked_?"

Tobi nodded, giving the Deva Path an eye smile from behind his mask. "Yup!"

Pain narrowed his eyes, giving the brunette a deathly glare. "You screwed up bad this time...didn't you?"

"Yup!"

"That's not something to be _happy_ about. I'm the Niidaime Amekage[1] right now; I have _lots_ and _lots_ of paperwork," Pain hissed. "Having a _Sannin_ here is not something to be fucking _happy _about!"

Tobi shivered. "Tobi is very very sorry!"

The Amekage's face turned red with anger. "_Apology not excepted_!"

* * *

To say the least, Naruto was absolutely shocked when Tobi smashed Jiraiya's head against the wall. Of course, he didn't _see_ it, but he saw their colors that outlined the vessel of the human soul.

Now the Sannin was sleeping soundly in the bed of Naruto's room of the Shinobi no Kami Tower; their personal base and ultimately their home.

Due to Jiraiya's head being bashed against solid metal, he had a severe concussion that put him in a two day coma. Today was the third morning, and he was expected to wake up today.

And Naruto has never left his spot. _Never_.

* * *

The first thing that Jiraiya saw was a ceiling. But it wasn't white, brown, black...it was orange. He frowned, and slowly sat up.

Only to fall back down. A terrible headache hit him the moment he lifted his head off of the pillow.

"So you're awake," a familiar voice mused.

Jiraiya turned his head over to the left, seeing a blonde haired teen sitting on a chair against the opposite wall. His hair was long, baggy and a complete mess. The familiar blue eyes that were once emotional were now blank, staring at nothing.

"Naruto." Jiraiya was openly shocked; his godson, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, was allied with _Akatsuki_ of all people.

He pouted. "Why hello to you, too, Ero-sennin."

Said pervert frowned. "Where am I? Last I remember was getting knocked out by some douchebag."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, sorry about that... His name is Tobi. He actually didn't mean to do that. We all panicked after you blacked out, and everyone panicked even more when we figured out that you had a concussion."

"Everyone?"

"Well of course; Akatsuki, Tobi, me and Tsukiyomi," the blonde stated. "The only people who had a level head was Itachi sensei, Pain and Kakuzu. Even Konan freaked out and she is always the most calm out of Ame."

Jiraiya's frown deepened. "Why...are you with the Akatsuki? Aren't they supposed to be after the bijuu?"

Naruto stared, tipping his head. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, Akatsuki has often been spotted in shinobi villages with a bijuu in possession," Jiraiya pointed out.

"Oh." That was all Naruto could say in response to that. _I _knew_ we should have used disguises...but _no_!_

_**Che, you stupid fleshbags have the brains of a mouse.**_ Kurama growled. _**Why didn't you morons just gather up all of the Jinchuuriki into one room?**_

_Because that would be stupid._ Naruto shot back.

"So why are you with Akatsuki?" the perverted Sannin asked. "It's kind of eating me."

"Although it is true that the organization's _original_ goal was to gather all the bijuu, it changed when Pain went against it. The co. leader attacked him as result," Naruto explained. "For three years, San Rei and Akatsuki have been looking after the bijuu and Jinchuuriki, protecting them from assassin's, missing-nin, and so forth."

Jiraiya paused for a moment, his mind going blank with one though echoing in his head: _what?_

"Why do you think we haven't made any hostile moves yet?"

_Naruto has a point there._ Jiraiya reasoned.

Said blonde sighed, stretching his arms. "Get some rest; think everything out. You'll need it."

The Sannin slowly nodded, staring up at the ceiling for a few long and agonizing moments before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The one thing Minato has noticed about his son over the years is the fact that he _never_ opened up to others. He keeps wondering about it, but didn't dare to pry. The only person Naruto _truly_ smiles to is the Kyuubi and Itachi.

"I hope that changes..." Minato whispered.

Kurama stared at the Yondaime for a moment, before shifting a little and falling back asleep; but silently agreeing.

* * *

**[1] Hanzo was the Shodai Amekage.**

**Short chapter. I know, I'm sorry. But I promise I'll make the next chapter a little bit longer.**

**Peace! :3**


	17. The Most Stupid Mistake Ever

**silentnight00: aw, I'm glad you do :D**

* * *

_Chapter 17: The Most Stupid Mistake Ever_

* * *

Jiraiya woke up to a dog licking his face. He groaned, and pushed the face away. Opening one eye up, he saw a wolf cub standing there. It had dark brown fur and coal black eyes.

"Yoru. Come here. Don't lick him."

Yoru whined, but complied anyway.

Jiraiya looked to the doorway, and saw a fair skinned man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who're you?" the Sannin asked.

"Name's Tsukiyomi Uzumaki, Naruto's half brother," he stated. "I'm also the head medic shinobi of Ame, Akatsuki and San Rei. Tell me, how do you feel? Any headaches whilst laying down?"

"N-no," Jiraiya mumbled.

Tsukiyomi nodded. "Good."

"Um...where's Naruto?" he asked.

"Asleep," Tsukiyomi replied. "Before Tobi's incident with you, we came back from a restless, three day long mission. That moron hasn't slept for six days straight."

"Six?"

"Yup. He never moved from his spot for three days." He paused, pointing to the chair Jiraiya saw Naruto sitting in a few hours earlier. "Never once. He didn't even bother to get up to eat or sleep. He even skipped out on eating ramen because he was so worried."

Jiraiya felt relieved, shocked and worried all at once. _I worried him _that _much...?_

"Anyways..." Tsukiyomi mumbled, "I brought some food for you. If you can sit up, go ahead and eat. Don't push yourself." He brought in a bowl of steaming ramen, a small bag of fruits, and a cup of water. He pulled up a nightstand, and put the food on the table. "Yoru will keep you company. She seems to really like you."

Jiraiya nodded, slowly sitting up. "Thank you."

Tsukiyomi grinned in a foxy-like manner. "No problem. When you finish, you can do whatever you like, just don't enter any rooms without permission."

The brunette's only response was a curt nod, and with that, he left the Sannin.

* * *

"Tobi is _bored_!" Tobi whined.

"Really, now, I hadn't noticed," Naruto sarcastically shot back.

The two were in their giant living room, reading or playing some stupid game.

"This game is boring! Tobi doesn't like it!"

"That's because you're biting your nails," the blonde retorted.

"Tobi always plays this game," Tobi mumbled.

"Don't ignore me."

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi would never ignore Naruto!"

"Of course..." Naruto murmured. "Wait! You ignored me a moment ago! You stupid moron!" He threw a bunch of books at the idiot, resulting in Tobi being smothered in books of all kinds.

"T-Tobi is sorry..." Tobi stuttered.

"Apology _not _excepted."

Tsukiyomi stepped in with a scowl. "Will you two quit it?"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"I don't care," Tsukiyomi snapped. He sighed, joining Naruto on the couch. He glanced at him. "Thought you were asleep."

"I tried, but Kurama kept pestering me over and over again," the blind blonde explained. "I ended up meditating for five hours straight. Was kind of nice, though. Last time I meditated was three years ago."

"Seriously?" Tsukiyomi was slightly surprised at that. _I actually thought you meditated on your free time..._ he silently added.

"Tobi's room is next door to mine. You can never get a moment of peace unless he's asleep," Naruto grumbled.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi would never do such reckless things!" Tobi whined.

"_Really_?!" both Uzumaki's shouted in unison.

Ban barked in amusement, jumping up onto the couch.

Tsukiyomi glanced at her. "I thought I told you to stay _off_ of the couch."

She whined, jumping down.

Naruto sighed. "Anyways, I'm going to go train for a while."

"Can Tobi come?"

The blonde 'stared' at him, silently debating for a few moments. "...On one condition."

Tobi tipped his head.

"Don't act like a stupid mother fu—"

"Tobi is a _good boy_!"

"_Shut up_! _I know_!"

* * *

"Level one or two?" Naruto asked Tobi.

The two boys were in a training feild outside of Amegakure. It was a private ground reserved for the three branch members; a reward for gathering all information on the bijuu and their Jinchuuriki.

"Tobi thinks we should do level two!" Tobi chirped. "Besides, you suck at it. Tobi thinks we should improve it!"

Naruto 'glared'. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Tobi is glad that you like Tobi's compliment!"

The blonde sighed, pulling out Minato's three-pronged kunai he found while wandering in the Namikaze compound when he first became Genin. He grabbed all that he could find, and packed it up with him when he left Konoha.

"Okay, whatever. Just demonstrate it, will ya?" he snapped.

"'Kay!"

Tobi grabbed the three-pronged kunai from Naruto, aiming it at the lone oak tree that was a few meters in front of them. He threw it, and disappeared in a yellow flash. Not even a second later, he appeared a few inches in front of the tree, the three-pronged kunai hitting the tree a split second later.

Tobi turned to Naruto. "Did you catch that? Or does Tobi need to demonstrate again?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I saw that."

Tobi nodded, and grabbed the three-pronged kunai; Naruto catching it as he threw it.

"'Kay! It's Naruto's turn!" Tobi chirped.

The blonde rolled his eyes, throwing the three-pronged kunai at the same tree. He concentrated, and the world around him slowed; then sped up.

Tobi watched as Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash...

...but he never reappeared.

Confused, the brunette looked around. "...Um...Naruto...?"

* * *

The first thing Naruto's eyes met was pitch black nothingness.

Oh, what a surprise. Nothing.

But this time, it was different; how? Well, he sensed no living organism's, he felt nothing around him, he was _floating_, and he couldn't breath.

Naruto started choked for air, coughing and wheezing once he realized there was no oxygen. His fists clenched in fear as he felt his entire body get slowly frozen over by a coat of ice.

_What's going on...?_ he wondered.

_Naruto!_ Minato cried.

_**I dunno, but where ever you are, there is no oxygen. Hold on, kit!**_ Kurama barked.

_I-I ca-can't breath..._ Naruto choked. He felt his eyelids droop, his heart slowing and his life slipping. _Shi-it..._

* * *

**BTW I usually post on the weekend/friday, this is an exception.**

**After chapter 18, the final arc will commence!**

**I changed the title because after I planned this arc out, I thought that it didn't fit. So..ye...**

**Peace! :3**


	18. Izanami and Izanagi

_Chapter 18: Izanami and Izanagi_

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open; the first thing to be seen was black and white. One half of the room he stood in was white—specifically his left—and the other was black.

He glanced to his right, seeing thirteen people with various hair styles, but eleven out of them had one thing in common: black cloaks with red clouds. The other two were Kurama and Minato.

He looked to the left, and saw at _least_ twenty people with different hair styles, colors and different clothing. One person was Hiruzen Sarutobi, someone he was very familiar with.

_Who the hell are they?_ Naruto wondered.

"Which will you choose?" a female voice questioned.

His head snapped to the front. A woman dressed in white stood to the right, and a man dressed in black stood to the left.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You must choose. Black, or white?" the man questioned.

Naruto glared. "And if I don't?"

"Then you will die," the woman stated. "There was an error in Hiraishin no Jutsu. Because you had more than one conscious, you got stuck in outer space. There is no oxygen there, and you will turn into a chunk of ice within seconds. Because you of your error, you died."

He stared in shock. "_Why_ do I have to choose?"

"You are the Child of Prophecy," the man pointed out. "If you die, the world shall end. If you live, the world shall prosper."

Naruto fell silent. "...Alright. I'll choose."

The man and woman seemed content, and slightly leaned in.

"First, tell me who you are."

The woman smiled. "I am Izanami."

The man nodded. "I am Izanagi."

Naruto gaped. _What...?_

* * *

Tsukiyomi gave Tobi a 'what-the-fuck' look. "What?"

"Tsukiyomi heard Tobi! Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash!" Tobi cried.

"That's what Hiraishin _does_," Tsukiyomi growled.

"Tobi knows because Tobi is a pro at Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

"Okay, and you're complaining to _me_ about Naruto disappearing in a yellow flash..._because_...?"

"Naruto never reappeared like Hiraishin _should_!" Tobi shouted.

Jiraiya—upon _finally _stumbling out of his room—barged into the living room, eyes wide. "What?!"

* * *

Itachi was staring down at the buzzing villagers from a tower. Specifically his own personal tower. He was drinking his tea, and eating some dango.

He reached out for his cup, but stopped when he saw it crack. His black eyes narrowed. "...A bad omen...? That's not good..."

* * *

"So? What shall you choose, Child of Prophecy?" Izanami asked.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, glancing to both sides. _I can't..._

"Hurry, child," Izanagi stated.

The blonde's head snapped back to the two. "Very well then, I choose neither."

"Why?" they coursed.

"Both sides are my comrades, friends and family. I wouldn't dare choose between them," Naruto explained. "I would die for each and every one of them."

Izanagi smirked. "You chose well, Child of Prophecy."

"As reward for choosing right, we shall grant you two gifts," Izanami added. She smiled. "My gift will be the gift of knowing. You will know what the difference is between the truth, and the lies by pure instinct. You will also know certain things by pure instinct."

Izanagi nodded his approval. "My gift will be a doujutsu."

Naruto frowned. "Doujutsu...?"

"This is _special_ doujutsu. This will change everyone, and cause revolution," he explained. "This special doujutsu will grant you the power of a god that can change everything."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What kind of 'special' doujutsu?"

"You must discover it on your own," both of them stated. "Child of Prophecy, return and choose, for this was only a test."

And everything disappeared from Naruto's sight.

* * *

**Izanagi (伊弊諾 or 伊邪那岐) The forefather of the gods, he is the first male as well as the god of creation and life. He and his wife, Izanami, were responsible for the birth of the islands of Japan and many kami.**

**Izanami (伊弉冉 or 伊邪那美) Izanagi's wife and sister, she is the first female as well as the goddess of creation and death.**

**Although it is true Izanami died at childbirth, it was not her physical form that visited Naruto; it was her spirit that did (same with Izanagi).**

**Peace! :3**


	19. Gone

_Chapter 19: Gone_

* * *

Tsukiyomi was watching as Tobi panicked, running around ripping up the rooms, doors, and even going through the ceiling to try and find Naruto.

"Is this normal...?" Jiraiya asked.

"You have no idea," Tsukiyomi muttered. "Oi, moron, get your ass down here!"

Tobi jumped down from the ceiling. "What? Tobi is busy!"

"Yeah, busy trying to find air..." Tsukiyomi muttered. "Have you ever thought about pulling out the kunai? Everyone knows that the Hiraishin will work if someone channels chakra into the object that's marked."

"Good job, Tsukiyomi! Tobi now knows what to do!" he chirped.

Jiraiya and Tsukiyomi watched as Tobi pulled out the three-pronged kunai...

...and sighed in disappointment when nothing happened.

"Tsukiyomi lied!" Tobi cried accusingly.

"It wasn't like I was going to be spot on _right_, stupid boy!"

"Tobi is a _good_ boy! Not a stupid boy!"

"Yeah, you're not just _stupid_, you're a stupid mother fu—"

However, Tsukiyomi was cut off when there was a sudden flash of yellow and two loud grunts.

"Ouch..." Tobi whined. "Tobi is hurt!"

"_Naruto_ is hurt!" the person hissed.

Jiraiya and Tsukiyomi stared in shock.

Tsukiyomi twitched. "Dammit, you stupid _snowboy_!"

* * *

Naruto looked up to Kurama, and back to the ground, looking for a certain someone. His eyes narrowed. "Where is dad?"

"**You were supposed to die. But you didn't. Can you guess who visited us?**" Kurama asked.

The blonde felt his throat drop to his stomach. "The...Shini...gami...?"

The Kyuubi nodded. "**They made a bargain; in turn of you living, Minato's soul and conscious was to return to the afterlife.**"

Naruto looked down. "So...he's gone? Forever?"

"**Yes, he is,**" Kurama replied coldly. "**He told me to tell you that he wishes you good luck and a happy life, and that he will always be with you...whatever that means.**"

"Yeah..." Naruto murmured. "Bye." And he cut the connection off, leaving to muse.

_**There he goes...**_ Kurama thought. The bijuu sighed. _**He's drawing back again.**_

* * *

**SHORTEST (BUT MOST IMPORTANT) CHAPTER EVVVVERR D':**

**Peace! :3**


	20. All Are Missing, Part 1

_Chapter 20: All Are Missing, Part 1_

* * *

A silhouette slipped through the shadows, a black eye watching intently on their target: Gaara no Sabaku, the Godaime Kazekage.

They pulled out a sleeping poison, tipping it so the clear liquid would drip into Gaara's tea. It dripped, fell, and made an unnoticeable '_splash_'.

Gaara glanced at his tea, narrowing his eyes. He just sighed, brushing it off. He reached for his tea, and took a drink.

He set the cup down, making the figure grin in triumph.

Not even a minute later, Gaara's eyelids fell, and he collapsed.

_Ichibi caught._ The figure thought. _Niibi next..._

* * *

The silhouette crawled up the mountain, spotting the hot springs where Yugito Nii and a few other women were relaxing. They sunk into the ground, their head poking up underneath the hot water.

Yugito suddenly shivered, feeling watched. Her eyes darted left and right, shivering again. She stood up, pulling the towel off of her head and wrapping around her body.

The figure sunk back down, following her into the bathhouse.

The blonde grabbed her clothes, drying off while awkwardly keeping the towel on. She dropped it, and got dressed.

Suddenly, the figure's hand shot out, grabbing Yugito's ankle.

She was about to scream, but was cut off when she was dragged down into the ground and knocked out.

_Niibi caught. Sanbi next._

* * *

Isobu's eye snapped open, meeting a somewhat familiar face. His red and yellow eye narrowed. "**What do you need, human?**"

"You."

Isobu stared in confusion, but suddenly, the figure's glove was pulled off. There was an X tattooed on their palm, and a circle on each fingertip. They reached out, touching the Sanbi's forehead.

"**What are you doing...?**" Isobu questioned.

Suddenly, the bijuu was absorbed, disappearing in a flash of red chakra.

_Sanbi caught. Yonbi next._

* * *

_**Hold on. Stop.**_ Son Goku growled.

Roshi complied; he looked around with narrowed eyes. However, there was nothing to be found—though, there was just the dirt road, rocks and meadow of the Greenery Country.

_What is it, Yonbi?_ Roshi asked.

_**I sense someone nearby. They seem familiar...but I don't remember **_**who**_**...**_ he murmured.

Suddenly, a figure dressed in black was standing in front of Roshi, making him gap in shock.

"W-what?!" he stuttered.

The figure gathered chakra up in his fist, and he punched Roshi in the chest.

A loud _snap_ and grunt of pain could be heard, and the red haired wanderer blacked out.

_Yonbi caught. Gobi next._

* * *

Tsunade stared in shock. "Jinchuuriki are going missing?!"

Kakashi nodded. "Indeed they are, Tsunade-sama. Gaara-sama disappeared two weeks ago, Yugito Nii disappeared a week ago, and the Yonbi's Jinchuuriki is being searched for, as are the others."

"Dammit!" she shouted. "Go to Ame! Jiraiya is there. _Hurry_!"

Kakashi nodded, not even bothering to say his farewell as he ran out of the office.

* * *

**Kind of rushed, I know. But I had no idea what to put in between.**

**BTW all Jinchuuriki's capture are about a WEEK APART. So prepare for a timeskip...kind of...ish...**

**Peace! :3**


	21. All Are Missing, Part 2

_Chapter 21: All Are Missing, Part 2_

* * *

The figure grinned, spotting Han. He was in the Tsuchikage's office, talking with the old crone.

They jumped up from the ground, grabbing Han.

But suddenly, their gloves were burnt off by Han's steam enhanced armor, causing the stander's tattooed hands to be exposed.

The Tsuchikage jumped up, pointing a kunai at their throat. "Who are you, stranger?"

The figure sneered, opening up their left eye to expose a purple iris with an X as a pupil.

Onoki stared in shock. "W-what...?!" But he suddenly collapsed, dropping the kunai.

The stranger turned back to Han. "You next, buddy."

Han was about to punch the 'visitor', but his eyes suddenly turned droopy; he collapsed, blacking out.

_Gobi caught. Rokubi next._

* * *

Utakata tampered with his pipe, staring at the lake in front of him. It was a calm day so far; no one has confronted the guy as a 'demon'. Yet.

He was about to blow the pipe, but he was cut off when a man with silver hair was thrown back onto his side.

"Fucking god dammit, you little punk!" he shouted. The stranger shot back, not minding the dazed Jinchuuriki he just crashed into.

The man looked around. "Come out, you stupid, traitorous bastard punk! Get out here! _I will kick your fucking ass_!"

Suddenly, Utakata was facing a figure dressed in black. While the silver haired newcomer was rapidly looking around, the figure made their way towards the Rokubi's Jinchuuriki.

Utakata stared in shock, trying to back away.

However, he looked into the stranger's left eye, and he blacked out.

The attacker grinned. _Rokubi caught. Nanabi next._

* * *

"What? Jinchuuriki are disappearing?!" Pain shouted.

Tsukiyomi nodded. "Yeah. The Rokubi's Jinchuuriki disappeared last week. Tobi and Naruto left to search for them after Gaara went missing, which was almost two months ago."

Pain sighed, rubbing his temples. "_Shit_." _Why _now_ of all the fucking times?!_

* * *

Fuu hummed happily, nuzzling the grass under her chin. A gust of wind hit her, making the minty green haired girl grin. _I wonder if my little crush finally noticed me?_

_**Lucky, lucky!**_ Chomei giggled.

Fuu nodded her agreement, her grin widening.

"A good girl should always listen and never wander away from her village," a voice snapped.

The Taki kunoichi shot up, whipping around. She saw a stranger dressed in black standing in front of her, a smug look on their face.

"W-Who are you...?" she stuttered.

They didn't reply, their left eye just opened; golden eyes meeting a coal black and a neon purple.

Suddenly, Fuu's vision blurred, and she collapsed.

The stranger grinned. _Nanabi caught. Hachibi next..._

* * *

Naruto rubbed his chest, feeling extremely uneasy. His blind eyes narrowed, and he stopped walking. _What...is this feeling...?_

_**Something's going on with the other bijuu.**_ Kurama stated. _**Stay on guard, kit. Something is coming...**_

* * *

Killer B sunk deeper into the hot springs water, thinking about how seven Jinchuuriki had disappeared over the past two months. It all went in order, from Gaara no Sabaku to Fuu from Takigakure no Sato. Now he was next, and he was on guard.

He had his seven swords right behind him, ready to be used at any given moment.

_**Why are you so paranoid?**_ Gyuuki grumbled.

_It's the prime priority, plus I ain't got the time!_ B shot back.

The bijuu only sighed, cutting the connection off while grumbling annoyed complaints about B's crappy raps.

Suddenly, the empty hot springs stared to shift, making Killer B stand up. He grabbed his seven swords, jumping out of the hot springs. The water rushed after him, but the Hachibi's Jinchuuriki jumped out of the way, running into the bathhouse.

The Kumo nin frowned when the water didn't follow, but blushed when he realized that he was nude.

_**Moron.**_

After he hurriedly got dried and dressed, he peeked back outside. The water was calm again and no one was in sight.

It was just him, the steam and the hot spring's water.

That was what he thought, though.

Suddenly, a stranger dressed in black appeared behind him. Of course, B wasn't aware of their existence.

But the Hachibi was.

_**He's behind you!**_ Gyuuki shouted.

B jumped up just in time as the pursuer aimed a chakra-infused punch. They made eye contact for a brief moment, and suddenly the Jinchuuriki's vision turned fuzzy.

_W-what the...?_ B's thought wondered off as he fell to one knee. His vision was already turning black.

_**T-this is...**_ Gyuuki mumbled drowsily. _**Sleeping kinjutsu...?**_

And that was the last thing Killer B heard as he collapsed.

The attacker grinned in excitement, but it quickly faded. _Hachibi caught. Kyuubi next..._

* * *

**...Why not?**

**Chapters are a bit short, I know...sorry. But...yeah...there isn't much I can put with all the other eight being caught.**

**Is this stranger too OP?**

**Peace! :3**


	22. This is Just One Giant Mess

_Chapter 22: This is Just One Giant Mess_

* * *

The sky was blue, the clouds were soaring swiftly, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and the wind was calmly dancing among the leaves of a bright green forest. Little creatures were scuffling among the dirt and moss covered floors, searching for food.

Undergrowth, musky dead leaves and twigs cracked underneath Naruto's feet as he walked through the greenery of the forest. The blonde was searching for the Jinchuuriki—and thanks to his small network he created a few months ago—he found out that they were all gone. Now he was pissed.

A pissed Jinchuuriki was not one to be messed with.

Now he was making his way to Konoha. He decided that if Jinchuuriki were being hunted down for some reason, he decided to be in a large population. But whoever was after the bijuu was very smart, very strategic and very strong.

Either that or they had nature energy chakra.

But as for as Naruto was concerned, Tobi was the only person who could do such a thing. That lead him to think that Tobi was a traitor, and was Obito Uchiha.

The possibility wasn't very slim, and thus, supported his theory.

Naruto stopped dead when he felt five people surround him from the tree branches. He felt no killing intent coming from them, and continued without hesitation.

_Konoha ANBU, I believe._ Naruto thought. _Kurama, sense anything negative?_

_**No, you should be fine.**_ Kurama stated.

Naruto slightly relaxed, slipping on some gloves.

_**What's those gloves for, kit?**_ The Kyuubi asked.

_Tobi is coming afte me. I wouldn't want to get my hands dirty, now, would I?_ Naruto mused.

Kurama sighed. _**Whatever.**_

* * *

Tsunade was enjoying herself after she was finished with her paperwork.

_Was_.

Now she was freaking out. An ANBU—AKA Squirrel—just came into her office, saying that a blonde haired male teenager dressed in an Akatsuki cloak and fox mask was outside of Konoha, wandering around.

They said it was like he was waiting for something to happen.

Tsunade looked up, hearing a knock on the door. "Come in."

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai stepped into her office, a serious expression on each of their faces.

"Is it true, master?" Sakura asked. "Is Naruto outside of Konoha?"

"It is possible," Tsunade stated. "It's a very high percentage. I want you four to look for him. He's outside of Konoha. He shouldn't be too hard to find."

The three nodded, but Sai didn't.

"Who is Naruto?" he asked.

"Oh, right...you haven't met him, have you?" Kakashi asked.

"I have only heard rumors and stories about him," Sai stated.

"Naruto is our former team mate," Sasuke explained. "He left three years ago, leaving behind an infamous legacy of letting the Kyuubi no Yoko rampage before leaving with another Konoha ninja named Tsukiyomi Kai."

Sai nodded. "I see..." His eyes slightly narrowed in interest. _So...this _Naruto_...is Danzo-sama's target?_

* * *

Naruto stopped walking, feeling a familiar presence's. He 'glanced' over his shoulder and saw twelve outlines of the human soul's vessel—AKA the human body outline.

_All of Akatsuki? Including Hidan and Kakuzu? Wow._ Naruto thought. _Well unless it was an order..._

"Snowboy! We found you!" Tsukiyomi cried happily. But suddenly, his mood changed to happy to extremely pissed. He punched Naruto. "We've been looking for you for a fucking month!"

Naruto landed in a bush, and death glared at Tsukiyomi. "'The hell was that for, you stupid mother fu—"

Konan hit the two with paper frying pans. "Both of you, quit it."

Ban and Yoru whined, hiding behind Itachi and Kisame.

She sighed. "Anyways, we came here because it turns out Tobi is after the bijuu and Jinchuuriki. Naga—_Pain_ ordered us to accompany you, because you are the last Jinchuuriki."

Naruto sighed, rubbing the lump on his head. "I had a feeling he would do that."

Tsukiyomi growled. "You're _welcome_! You stupid fu—"

"Hold on," Naruto interrupted. "Ero-sennin never reported back to Tsunade-baa-chan. So right now, Akatsuki is enemy to the Five Nations'."

"I _told_ you so, you mother fuckers!" Hidan shouted. He turned to the rest of the group. "Why won't anyone listen to me?! You damned fuckers!"

"Maybe it's because, for one, you're annoying," Itachi stated, "and second, you never listen; _especially_ when it's _important_." His voice was soaked in sarcasm, making everyone give him skeptical looks.

"Che, you bitches are so bitchy," the Jashinist hissed.

Konan threw a paper pan at the silver haired moron. Her eye twitched in annoyance. "ANBU are watching us, _bitch_. Stop being so...so...so..._bitchy_."

Everyone paled in shock, including the two female wolves. One thought ran through their heads: _holy shit, she just cussed!_

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "The world might just end at this rate."

Naruto 'looked' at him, confused. "What?"

The five hearted Ame nin sighed. "Oh, nothing..." _The world is gonna end; I just know it..._

* * *

**Is this amount of humor OK? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**Looks like Danzo is planning something. Wonder what it's gonna be...?**

**Peace! :3**


	23. A Homecoming?

_Chapter 23: A Homecoming?_

* * *

"This is a bit harder than expected," Sakura muttered. "Who knew it was so hard to find one person in such a big forest?"

"Oh, I dunno... Maybe _super_ hard," Sasuke scoffed. He glared at the kunoichi. "Why are you so oblivious?"

She shrugged. "Beats me."

"Quit fighting," Kakashi snapped. "Our priority is Naruto right now. We can't afford time to be wasted."

Sasuke snorted. "Hn."

Sai jumped down from a tree branch upon jumping down from his ink bird.

"Ah, good. Have you found anything yet?" Kakashi asked.

He nodded. "I did. I saw some people traveling in our direction. They should be here any sec—"

But Sai was cut off when a man in a kabuki mask jumped down from a tree. The newcomer stared in shock.

"Oh shit..." he muttered.

Suddenly, eleven people and two wolves landed behind him.

Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura stared in shock, for there stood all of Akatsuki.

They got out their weapons, getting into battle stance.

Both of the masked men pulled up their masks, exposing the face of Naruto and Tsukiyomi Uzumaki.

"Where's Ero-sennin when you need him...?" Naruto grumbled.

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi stared in shock. "...N..._Naruto_...?!"

The blonde grinned, waving with a nervous tick on his forehead.

"W-what's going on? Isn't the Akatsuki the reason all the Jinchuuriki disappeared?" Kakashi asked.

"Wha—?! Don't _ignore_ me!" Tsukiyomi shouted.

"Us," Konan corrected.

"Yeah, us!" the brunette agreed. "Hello! Tsukiyomi here!"

"Hi, prick," Sasuke growled. "Now, explain: why the fuck is Itachi here acting like _nothing_ happened?!"

"Has _no one_ told anyone _anything_!?" Naruto growled. His eyebrow twitched. "That slaughter was an order."

Everyone—except for Itachi, of course—looked shocked or surprised.

"Sensei, is that true...?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

The Jounin sighed. "I don't know."

"Well, it is; just ask Danzo," Naruto stated. "Hi, by the way."

Everyone sighed.

"Really?" Sakura grumbled. She sighed. "Anyways, let's just go to the Hokage..."

"_No_!" Tsukiyomi and Naruto shouted. "If we go, she'll kick our ass's!"

She glared. "Too bad! I just might kick your ass's!"

Kurama sighed. _**You guys suck at getting along...**_

_Shut it, you stupid fur ball._

_**Hn.**_

* * *

Naruto pulled out a notebook, and started writing.

'_Remember (super important): Sasuke's color is gray, indicating a dark past. Sakura's color is yellow, showing a bright but oblivious personality. Kakashi sensei's color is dark blue, meaning he lived a dark and bright past. Tsunade-baa-chan's color is dark brown; she has lost many and lived on. Yamato's color is light red, meaning he went through hardship and some kind of experimentation. Sai's color is a very dark shade of cerulean, meaning he is still in the darkness of his past._'

"What are you writing?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shut the book, tucking it away within a holder in his sleeve. "Nothing that concerns anyone."

"Hn," Itachi muttered.

"Oh, shut it, sensei," Naruto shot back. He pushed against the Uchiha's face with his hand. "Don't give me that look."

Everyone in the office of the Hokage stared at him, wondering how he knew.

Currently Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Tsukiyomi, Ban, Yoru, Naruto, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori were all cramped in the office with Tsunade sitting at her chair with a look of shock, surprise and irritation.

Kisame grinned in amusement, showing off his shark teeth. "Sometimes I doubt whether or not you're blind."

"Believe me when I say I'm blind," Naruto stated.

"Okay...l-let's get to the point," Tsunade interrupted. "I know why Naruto is here, but why are you all here?"

"Because orders," Sasori rumbled. "Pain-sama ordered us to accompany Naruto. Our enemy is a lot more dangerous than you might think, Hokage-sama."

"How so?" Tsunade asked.

"He can hide himself, un," Deidara explained. "His chakra coils, presence, signature...all of it, un."

"His name is Tobi," Naruto explained. "Better known as Rei, though. His chakra is special. In a split second, he can gather up all nature energy around him and blend in with the world like he is never there. I have learned it, but I can't gather up nature energy as fast as him."

"Oh, so is that how that fucking traitorous bastard got past me? Man, that little snake!" Hidan shouted.

Konan hit him in the face with a paper pan, making the idiot shut his mouth from intimidation and pain.

"It's not like he would need it, though. You're just too stupid to notice," Kakuzu muttered.

The Akatsuki and San—technically Nii now—Rei snickered or smirked in amusement.

"That explains how he got all of the Jinchuuriki so easily," Sasuke muttered. "But how would you guys make a difference? You could miss him for all we know."

"We've been hanging around that moron for three years," Tsukiyomi pointed out. "Even Pain picked up one or two things on how to detect Tobi and he barely leaves his office."

The Konoha nin stared at him.

"Yes, he's _that_ clingy."

* * *

_So they know._ He thought. _No...not they..._he_ knows..._

His eye narrowed. "How..."

His voice trailed off for a few moments, thinking about a word that could fit what he was thinking.

A smirk spread across his face. "..._miraculous_."

* * *

**BAD BOY. VERY BAD.**

**Peace! :3**


	24. Masks

**For those of you wondering why I didn't include everyone's reaction of Naruto's return, it's because no one had the time. Why? Because Tsunade, the twelve Jounin of Konoha, Akatsuki, Naruto and Tsukiyomi were busy over the past day or two figuring out a certain someone's moves.**

* * *

_Chapter 24: Masks_

* * *

While it was nice to be back, it was also..._difficult_. People stared at him as he passed by them, some either whispering gossip, or internally shouting insults that he could literally just hear.

Not to mention, with a certain someone not around anymore he felt a little bit colder and _way_ more distant than ever.

Although it was true he smiled, laughed and showed emotions, a mask is a mask; something to hide behind to stay away from being touched by anything and everything. But the mask can still be broken.

Wood can be cut down, burned and smashed to pieces. Metal can be melted by heat. Stone will just burden you and eventually crack underneath pressure. Glass is see-through and too predictable. Plastic will just suffocate you. Porcelain is far too fragile to even put on without doing anything reckless.

So...what _can_ you hide behind...?

* * *

Naruto has come to love his peace and quiet. Being around a certain someone for three years straight, he can ignore many things.

Like Sakura bashing Hidan's skull fifty times an hour, Sasuke telling off Itachi every time the older Uchiha approached, Tsunade creating an earthquake to shut the Akatsuki up and Tsukiyomi's shouting—which is very hard nowadays.

Currently, the blonde was meditating next to Itachi, who was sulking over Sasuke's rejection. The rest of Akatsuki were discussing some thing's with the Hokage and Jounin of Konoha about Tobi.

Genma noticed, and was intrigued. He glanced to Konan, who was sitting across of him. "What's Naruto doing?"

"Meditating," she responded. "He does that to maintain his sanity because everyone around him is so loud and crazy. He has an extremely clam demeanor, but fourteen is his limit."

"Fourteen what?" Kakashi asked.

"People. She means people, un," Deidara said. "Counting the three mutts over there, that's twenty-three." He sipped his tea. "The last people who dared to disturb his meditation was Hidan, Tobi, Tsukiyomi and Kisame, I believe, un."

Tsukiyomi looked up. "What?"

But he was ignored.

"Didn't go very well," Sasori added. "That gaki made a high score of sixty."

"Sixty what?" Tsunade asked.

"Sixty stories high," Kisame muttered. He sighed, slightly sulking. "I went up and could touch the clouds, and then I fell to my doom. Luckily there was water nearby so I landed safely. Tobi and Tsukiyomi landed like morons and Hidan just splat everywhere."

The Hokage and Jounin cringed.

"Not the first time _that_ has happened, though," the shark demon added underneath his breath. "Funny story, actually. There was this one time when I shaved Hidan with my Samahada and he was every—"

"Let's not go there," Konan snapped. She lifted up a paper pan. "Or must I hit you, as well, Kisame?"

"N-no...I'm good," he stammered. He put his hands up in defense.

Her golden eyes narrowed, a cold expression carving out her face. "Wise choice, little shark."

"_Anyway_, let's move on!" Kurenai interrupted. She smiled nervously. "We don't want blood on the table, now, would we?"

"Uh...don't worry about that, un," Deidara muttered. "She's a clean fr—I-I mean, a clean _woman_...un."

Konan let go of the pan, hitting Deidara's toe. He shrieked in pain, holding his newly bruised toe.

Almost everyone of Akatsuki jumped up—excluding Itachi and Kakuzu—slapping their hands over his face to shut the blonde nin up.

The Jounin stared at them awkwardly, not sure how to comprehend this situation.

"Oi, Itachi..." Tsukiyomi whispered. "Is Naruto still meditating...?"

Itachi glanced over his shoulder, around Kakashi and towards Naruto. He sighed in relief. "I think s—"

But he cut himself off when Naruto let his position go with a heavy sigh.

Everyone froze, feeling their skin crawl out of fear as he opened up his eyes.

Naruto forced a threatening smile on his face. "Sit and shut up before I make you."

All twenty-three occupants of the meeting froze in shock, paling and slowly—but surely—inching away.

"Sorry, Naruto," Konan apologized. "My hand slipped and something heavy hit Deidara's foot."

"Whatever," he grumbled. His eyes closed again, and he got back into his position, only to open his eyes again and 'stare' at Konan. "…You always say that."

"I only speak the truth."

Naruto sighed again. "Is the meeting over yet?"

"Naruto," Kakashi said. "It's only be fifteen minutes. The meeting will likely last for an hour or two."

His brow twitched in annoyance and a tick appeared on his forehead. "...God dammit..."

* * *

**This last part of the chapter is a FILLER...ish. Yeah, filler.**

**However, the first part IS a filler.**

**ALSO: I will be adding KINTON, the metal release. It is from NARUTO FANON. I do NOT OWN IT! OK? Okay.**

**Peace! :3**


	25. The Start

_Chapter 25: The Start_

* * *

"Have you found the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki yet?"

The fire crackled, ashes flying up and slowly falling back to the ground.

A night breeze blew through the two men's hair, the billowing smoke getting into their faces.

The first man stared at his companion, narrowing his one eye. "Well?"

"Don't be so snappy, master," the second man growled. His teeth grit in annoyance. "My patience is rather short tonight. Don't test me."

"I know. Just tell me if who know where they are or not," the first stated. He was obviously unaffected by the threat.

"…I do."

The second man put his hand up, interrupting the protest that was about to escape the lips of his 'master'.

"_However_, he is heavily guarded by Akatsuki and Konoha," he continued. "Although it is true it is only the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki knows how to _actually_ deal with me. So he is more of a challenge. Thus, I must prepare _before_ I go after him."

"Does he have a weakness?" the first man questioned.

"He wears many masks to hide behind. I'm sure that if we break those masks, he will break down and use the Kyuubi's power. When that happens…" he grinned, "…I will strike him down, and take his bijuu."

* * *

Naruto suddenly sneezed, alarming Teuchi and Ayame.

"U-um…bless you?" Ayame stammered.

Naruto rubbed his cold nose. "Sorry…"

He only received a nervous giggle from the older female as a response.

_**You're such a terrible gentleman.**_ Kurama grumbled.

Naruto mentally scoffed. _Oh shut it._

* * *

ANBU ran after a man dressed in black, pursuing the stranger. They were on his tail, madly trying to keep up.

Although it was slow and small, the men were becoming rather tired, and they were losing their ground fairly quickly. However, the newcomer was not even sweating; they've been running for almost fifteen minutes straight, circling around Konoha in shunshin's.

Suddenly, the man was gone. All the ANBU stopped, and looked around for their 'visitor'.

But there was nothing. Just the ANBU's and green forest around them.

"Where did he go…?" one the rookie's murmured.

All of a sudden, all the ANBU troops had a hole in their chest's; each and every one of them dead from a hidden attack.

"Che, they had no idea what hit them," the man grumbled. "Master, let's get going. I don't want to waste any time on getting to the last Jinchuuriki."

"Right, right... Whatever, stupid, I'm coming." A one eyed man with blonde hair and fair skin stepped out of the shadows. "Are you sure you want to pull through with this?"

The man dressed in black snorted. "Having last minute butterfly's?"

His eye narrowed, glancing to his student. "Of course not…I'm just worried that something might go wrong this time."

"_Nothing_ will go wrong. The plan _will_ work this time, master."

"History is gonna repeat itself. Literally," his master stated. "Besides, you don't know what happened during the battle. However, _I_ do. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"So?"

"_So_, if you die, I turn into nothing and Naruto will repeat what I did." The blonde haired man slowly walked towards the walls of Konoha, his student following. "Besides…I know his desires. Enemy, arch nemeses, devil, demon, human, comrade… It wouldn't make a difference. He would eventually want to save them all."

"Master, what is your point?" the man hissed.

"Nothing, nothing…let's just get going, okay? I'm sick and tired of your shit."

"Hn."

"Hurry, you little ass."

"Hn." And with that, his student disappeared in a flash of green.

The blonde haired man sighed, stopping his slow stroll. _I should know. After all, I'm just running around in circles… Time to stop it…_ He pulled out a three-pronged kunai, and disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

_Trying to break my mask? It won't work._ Naruto thought. _They're going to have a hard time provoking us._

_**Who?**_ Kurama asked.

_Obito and his master, I think._ Naruto stated. _Thought you knew._

_**I don't know. How do you know?**_ The Kyuubi questioned.

_It was a gift from Izanami, the goddess of creation and death._ The blonde explained. _I guess you didn't see that. I'll explain later, though. Right now a sleeping jutsu is being executed. Everyone within Konoha's walls will be put to sleep._

_**Alright…whatever you say, gaki.**_

Naruto stood up from his spot on top of the Yondaime's carving on the Hokage Monument, pulling out Minato's three-pronged kunai from his right sleeve, where he kept all six Hiraishin no Jutsu kunai. His grip tightened, feeling his stomach drop down to what felt like the core of the earth.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

Naruto 'looked' over his shoulder, seeing the outline of gray. "What is it, Sasuke-teme?"

"Asking what you are doing," the Uchiha shot back.

"Go find the Akatsuki. Bring this kunai with you. Tell your brother 'code sixteen'," Naruto ordered. He threw the kunai to Sasuke's feet, a centimeter away from his toe. "I would hurry if I were you. Konoha is about to be attacked."

Sasuke glared. "By who?"

"Who do you think?" the blonde growled. "Tobi, teme! _Tobi_! T-O-B-I."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance; he nodded, grabbing the kunai and disappearing in a blur of a shunshin.

_**What's your plan?**_ Kurama asked.

_Step one: avoid the sleeping jutsu. Step two: defeat Tobi and his master. Step three: lift the sleeping jutsu. Step four: find the Jinchuuriki. _Naruto replied. He charged chakra up in his forearm. _Step five: Fix _everything_._

He threw the kunai up into the air, narrowing his eyes as the buildings started to dull in color. The blonde disappeared in a flash, reappearing between Sasuke, the Hokage and Akatsuki.

"We heard; is something up?" Itachi asked without greeting.

"I wouldn't say code sixteen if there wasn't," Naruto stated. "Sleeping kinjutsu is being executed. Tobi is attacking. Everyone grab the kunai and channel their chakra into it. _Now_."

Hearing the seriousness in his voice, Tsunade, Akatsuki and Tsukiyomi—including Ban and Yoru—grabbed onto the kunai Sasuke held. Each of them channeled chakra into the three pronged kunai, preparing for the worst.

Naruto performed the rat, hare and ram hand seals. "_Hiraishin no Jutsu: Level Three[1]_."

And everyone disappeared in a flash of red.

* * *

**[1] _Hirashin no Jutsu: Level Three_ is a level I made up. Level one, the kunai has to be touching something solid. Level two, the kunai can be in midair or in the air in general. Level three, you can teleport from a kunai that is on the GROUND up to one that is in the SKY. So in other words, its combination of level one and two.**

**The start of a dangerous battle; Tobito and his mysterious master versus Tsunade, Naru-chan Tsuki-chan and Akatsuki. I wonder who's gonna win? Tobito-chan or Naru-chan?**

**Or will everything just go _BOOM_?! *gasp* nuuuuu DX**

**"code sixteen" means "stay on high alert, someone is attacking" (something Ita-chan and Naru-chan made up).**

**Happy (almost) Thanksgiving!**

**Peace! :3**


	26. Battle for the Jinchuuriki, Part 1

_Chapter 26: Battle for the Jinchuuriki, Part 1_

* * *

Although the view was very nice, the falling _was not_. At all.

It was official; Naruto Uzumaki was a crazy mother fu—

"—_cker_!" Tsukiyomi screamed.

Itachi, whose arms were crossed, tried to stay as calm as possible. But if you looked close enough into his red, squinted eyes you could just see the tiniest hint of nervousness and fear. He nodded his agreement. "Hn."

"Calm down! Just look at the village!" Naruto called over the wind. "Notice how it's dulling out like that? That's the sleeping jutsu coming into affect. It covers the exact radius of Konoha, width _and_ height! I'm just surprised no one is asleep yet!"

"That's because we're falling at a thousand miles per hour!" Deidara shouted. "I know you're crazy, but I didn't think you were _this_ crazy!"

"This better not break my precious Hiruko," Sasori growled.

Naruto 'glanced' at everyone. "What, did you all _seriously_ think I'd just waste chakra, throw up a precious kunai miles upon miles into the air, call a code sixteen and teleport miles upon miles above Konoha, _just _to fall to our doom?!"

"Yes!" everyone shouted.

The blonde pouted. _So mean._

_**You fleshbags are so fragile.**_ Kurama stated. _**Che, it's so stupid.**_

Naruto ignored the Kyuubi.

"So? What do you have up your sleeve, Mr. Crazy?" Sasuke asked.

But he was also ignored.

_Not telling you, teme._ Naruto silently insulted.

The group was now about a mile above the village, and still falling at a very fast.

"_Dammit _Naruto! _Do something_!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto grinned in amusement. "'Kay."

He performed the ram, bird, tiger and dragon hand seals. _Ninety feet…ninety-five feet…eighty feet…eighty-five feet…seventy feet…seventy-five feet…sixty feet…sixty-five feet…fifty feet...fifty-five feet… Bingo!_

Suddenly, everyone awkwardly landed in a circle around a kunai. But it was so deep in the ground, only the hilt and formula was exposed.

"…Well that happened, un. What now?" Deidara asked.

"So is everyone asleep?" Tsunade asked. "Including the Jounin?"

Naruto slowly nodded. "Yeah… We're all that's left who are able to fight, now."

* * *

A grin spread across Obito's face underneath his mask. "Phase One, complete."

His master reappeared next to the Uchiha, arms crossed, expression bored, but his eye was a solid stare. "Are you one hundred percent sure about this, Obito?"

"Yes, for the millionth time, master! Why do you doubt me?" the raven haired man hissed.

"I never said that I doubted you, boy," his master grumbled. "You heard me once, you heard me twice, you heard me a trillion times; 'I swear I will change everything'."

"How, though?" Obito questioned. "You never answered that."

"Although I will disappear, my plan will make sure everything," the one-eyed man replied. "I can guarantee that much."

"And what is your 'plan'?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Kill Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

"_Kinton: Saiban no Jin: Kanayamahiko no Kanyamahime [1]_!"

All the remaining Ame and Konoha nin looked around, confused at first. But suddenly, all the metal in the underground, buildings and stores suddenly rose up, creating two giant Oni [2] alike creatures. They were as tall as the Hokage Monument—maybe even a bit taller—and were made of pure metal.

"What are those?" Sasuke asked.

"Giant metal creatures…what else do you think they are?" Tsukiyomi muttered.

"Scatter!" Tsunade ordered.

Just in the nick of time, everyone jumped out of the way of a giant metal fist that crushed everything where they once were.

"Damn! That's one fine fist!" Hidan admired loudly.

Konan hit the silver-haired Jashinist in the face with a paper pan.

"Hidan. Focus," she stated. She turned to Naruto, who happened to land next to her. "You and Tsukiyomi go find Tobi. We'll deal with these two."

"'Kay," Tsukiyomi piqued.

Naruto nodded. "Be careful, by the way. That metal is now fused with whoever made those buffoons chakra. So it's two times stronger than normal metal."

"Quick, throw Hidan in, un!" Deidara suggested. "He's immortal, so he should be just fine, un!"

"Good idea. For once I agree with you," Sasori rumbled. He dragged Hiruko up to Hidan. "Go on."

"No!"

Hiruko's eyes narrowed dangerously. "…Troublesome little bastard…"

"Whatever! Just don't mess this up, un," Deidara whined.

Tsukiyomi sighed, dragging Naruto away. Ban and Yoru barked, running after them.

Once they were out of sight behind the metal buffoons, the Akatsuki got into battle stance.

Hidan got his triple blade scythe ready, Itachi activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Konan's paper wings formed, Kakuzu just stood there, stoically waiting, Sasori directed Hiruko's poisonous tail at the two oversized things, and Deidara stuffed his hands into his clay bags.

Tsunade stared at them. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Konan's eyes slightly narrowed. "Just one."

"And that would be…?" Sasuke leaned in a little without realizing it, waiting to hear if they needed any help.

Hidan grinned. "Stay the fuck out of our way!"

* * *

The two half brothers made their way towards the eastern edge of Konoha, on the opposite side of where the Akatsuki, Sasuke and Tsunade battle the two metal creatures.

"Can you sense anything?" Tsukiyomi asked.

"No, not yet. But I am getting a faint signature that feels a lot like Tobi's. It's at the edge of town," Naruto replied. "Can you keep up with me?"

"Just barely…well, without wasting any chakra," he grumbled.

Naruto nodded. "Okay; I'm going faster. I want to get to Obito ASAP."

The brunette was about to correct his half-brother, but Naruto didn't wait for it to come. The blonde just disappeared in a blur of pure speed.

Tsukiyomi sighed. "Ban, Yoru…keep up with me, okay?"

Both of them nodded, and the three shunshined after Naruto.

A few minutes later, the two Ame nin made it to the eastern gate of Konoha. Tsukiyomi was just catching his breath, as was his ninken companions. However, Naruto didn't even break a sweat, let alone breathe heavily.

"Oi, Tobi!" Tsukiyomi shouted at the forest. "Come out!"

A second later, a man dressed in black appeared out of seemingly thin air.

"Hn, I expected for at least those two Uchiha's to come," Obito grumbled. "But just you two showed up. Do you think you can hold your own against me for even a minute?"

"Of course," Naruto shot back. His blind blue eyes narrowed. "Hell, I think we can hold our own for as long as you can hold your own against me, which is a long time."

Obito slightly sneered underneath his white mask. "Don't get so cocky, gaki."

"I'm not. I just have a sharper memory of all our sparring," Naruto stated. "Remember how I would always beat you in ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu? And remember how you would always beat me in time-space ninjutsu and kenjutsu?"

The masked man showed no reaction. He was silent. And that silence was rather heavy. His onyx eye narrowed. "So what if you and I beat one another in certain things? It won't make a difference. Right now…this is doujutsu and ninjutsu versus ninjutsu, fuuinjutsu and collaboration ninjutsu with a couple of pups."

Tsukiyomi, Ban and Yoru glared, baring fangs.

Naruto sighed, straightening up. He formed the snake, rat, dragon, monkey, tiger and dog hand seals. "_Hyouton: Souryuu Boufuusetsu [3]_!" He put his hands forward, two black dragons made of ice coming out from underneath his sleeves. They twisted their bodies together to make a giant ice black ice dragon.

Obito used the ram and snake hand seals, using a counter attack. "_Shirugan: Akujin no Yoroi [4]_!" In a flurry of purple lights, he was enveloped in purple and ghostly samurai armor, minus the katana.

Naruto—who didn't exactly know the caliber of the defense—attacked anyways. With a motion of his hand, he silently commanded the black dragon to attack.

But not even a second later, it shattered.

"W-what…?" Naruto stuttered.

"The Shirugan allows me to use the power of the dead. This armor has an absolute defense. There is a three sixty orb surrounding me, made of pure dead spirits," Obito explained.

Tsukiyomi shivered. "That's kind of freaky. Using the dead for defense…"

Naruto closed his eyes. "Yeah, I agree. It's freaky, pathetic and straight out disrespectful."

Both of them gazed at him.

"_Anyone_ who dares to disrespect the past hero's…" Naruto hissed.

His eyes opened, but they were no longer blue. They were red—the eyes of the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

"…Deserve to _die_."

Obito grinned. _Perfect…_

* * *

**[1] "_Kinton: Saiban no Jin: Kanayamahiko no Kanyamahime_"; translation: "_Metal Release: Judgement of Gods: Kanayamahiko and Kanyamahime_": the user gathers all metal from a large radius (as well as from building constructs) and builds them into two beings of titanic proportions. Possessing near-absolute invulnerability, this technique can cause wide scale destruction with ease, though the downside is the huge chakra drain and the time needed to concentrate on building the constructs. *NOTE: THIS IS FROM THE _NARUO FANON_ AND I DO NOT OWN IT***

**[2] An Oni is a Japanese demon**

**[3] Translation: "Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard": An advanced version of _Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard_ in which Dotō releases two dragons of black ice that merge to become one giant dragon.**

**[4] Translation: "A knowing eye: Evil God Armor": due to Obito having Shinigami's Shirugan (I'll explain in a minute), he can freely manipulate the dead, this technique allows him to creator a near indestruactable defense with an invisible three sixty defense orb of pure dead energy. The armor is a second layer and is made of the same material.**

**Phew, that actually took me some time to think about.**

**\- The Shirugan has FOUR ELEMENTS:**

**1) Shinigami's Shirugan (current user: Obito Uchiha): this version is PURPLE. It allows the user to summon/control the dead.**

**2) Oracle's Shirugan (current user: not telling): this version is YELLOW. It allows the user to predict/know their opponents next move.**

**3) Susanoo's Shirugan (current user: not telling): this version is GREEN. It allows the user to gain immense physical/spiritual strength, especially under the moonlight.**

**4) Amaterasu's Shirugan (current user: Obito's master): this version is ORANGE. It allows the user to manipulate all kinds of heat sources, INCLUDING the sunlight and human beings, but you'd need major mastery over it if that were to happen.**

**Any plots bunny's? Who gives a shit? It's 3am *yanws***

**'Night and peace! :3**


	27. Battle for the Jinchuuriki, Part 2

_Chapter 27: Battle for the Jinchuuriki, Part 2_

* * *

The two metal giants were near to invincible. Sure, the metal would crack after a few direct physical hits but it would just regenerate using more metal around them.

Even with Amaterasu, it was still difficult to kick their asses to next Sunday.

Itachi performed the rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit and tiger hand seals. "_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu_!" He put his fingers around his lips, and seven fire bullets raced towards the metal giants.

The wind monster behind Kakuzu started to give its user wind based chakra. He performed the bird hand seal, saying, "_Fuuton: Shikuugokyu_." The wind monster behind him opened up its mouth, and spat out streaks of almost invisible air.

Both him and Itachi's techniques merged, the bullets of fire becoming two times larger. The attack hit, causing the fire to surround and slightly melt the metal.

"Konan, hurry," Itachi said.

She nodded, her wings expanding. But the add ons had marks on them. They were exploding tags. She flew up in the air, hovering above the dying flames surrounding the giants. She put her hand together in a snake hand seal, closed her eyes, and concentrated for a few seconds.

Itachi took the chance to get out his Susanoo. It didn't have any of his weapons this time; he didn't plan to fight the giants with it.

"What's she doing?" Sasuke asked Deidara.

"She's making all of the explosive tags special one's that will answer to only her chakra…I think, un," Deidara explained. "Those three seem to be doing just fine. Why are we even here?"

"What_ever_," Hidan snapped. "I didn't want to fight with those fuckers, anyway."

"You don't sound like it," Sasori mumbled.

"Shut up, fucker."

"Alright, princess Potty-mouth shut it, un," Deidara snapped.

Sasori nodded his agreement. "Hn."

"Fuck you!"

Deidara was about to retort, but was cut off when Konan's wings surrounded the two half melted giants. The fire was nothing but billows of smoke, but there was some fire here and there.

The wings sunk into the melted metal. The paper wings were disconnected from her back, and she fell into the hand of Itachi's Susanoo.

Itachi put her down, his 'deity' dispersing.

"I put one million explosive tags in each of them," Konan stated. "We should distance ourselves."

Everyone nodded, turning around and running off. Deidara's hand mouths were chewing on some clay, and he made a giant bird. Everyone hoped on, the massive eagle alike bird flying up into the sky.

Konan used the ram and dog hand seals, and the giants were covered in thousands of blasts. About a minute or so later, there was nothing but two craters and rubble of metal and wood.

"There...that should have done the trick," Konan muttered. "Now, let's go help Naruto and Tsukiyomi—"

But she was cut off when an ominous feeling scratched at their guts. It wasn't familiar to everybody; only Itachi, Sasuke and Tsunade knew.

"It's the Kyuubi..." Tsunade murmured.

Itachi was just about to say something, but stopped when a deep, and smooth voice rang throughout the buildings again.

"_Kinton: Saiben no Jin: Kanayamahiko no Kanayamahime_!"

Once again, the metal in the surrounding area of Konoha rose up, merging into two giant Oni alike metal monsters.

"Shit, _again_?!" Hidan hissed. "Where the fuck is their creator?!"

"I don't know..." Itachi grumbled. "Whoever they are, they have gigantic chakra reserves. A normal shinobi would die of exhaustion because of the amount of chakra these monsters need to be created in such a short amount of time."

"Well, looks like for every time the giants are destroyed, they will keep coming back..." Sasori stated. "You four stay up here and rest your chakra. We will handle it from here."

"Yay! We get to fight!" Deidara cheered. He stuffed his hands in his clay bags again, and his hands started chewing.

"Let's add some spunk to it," Kisame offered. "Whoever gets the least hits will have to pay for everyone's dinner for two weeks."

"I refuse to lose," Kakuzu growled.

"Of _course_, un," Deidara muttered. He jumped down off of the bird, throwing whistling birds at the giants. He grinned. "_Katsu_!"

_BOOM_.

Sasori, Kakuzu and Kisame followed shortly after, leaving behind Itachi, Hidan, Konan, Tsunade and Sasuke.

* * *

Tsukiyomi slightly backed away from Naruto, trying to keep his distance from his half brother. Sure, he has felt the Kyuubi's chakra, but...never _this_ close.

Obito's grin widened. "So _naive_..."

In a blur of pure speed, Naruto was in front of Obito with a Rasengan in his hand. The raven brunette turned intagible, activating his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan: Kamui. He leaned to the left, avoiding the ball of chakra.

The blonde swiped his claws, fangs baring in rage and hatred. Obito's eyes speed left, right, up and down, keeping track of Naruto's every movement. He was just about to jump up and avoid another attack, when he felt a hard punch hit the side of his head.

Obito flew across the path, and crashed into a few trees, knocking them down. He slowly stood up, rubbing his now bleeding head wound. Tsukiyomi was standing there, Ban and Yoru standing behind him with baring fangs.

"Ouch, that _hurt_," Obito hissed.

Tsukiyomi ignored him, turning to Naruto. "Don't use the Kyuubi's chakra. You'll be playing right into his hands if you do that."

Naruto sighed, straightening up and calming down. He turned to Tsukiyomi. "Back me up, heal what you can as fast as you can."

His half-brother nodded.

Obito took the chance to attack. He performed the ram and tiger hand seals. "_Shirugan: Akuken no Jutsu_ [1]!" In his left arm, there was a purple two foot long line, the tip slanted like a katana. He rushed forward, swiping it; but he only met air.

Tsukiyomi, Ban and Yoru backed away, staying behind and ready to jump to help Naruto whenever needed. Naruto pulled out a kunai; he charged at Obito, yellow and purple sparks flying as their weapons clashed.

Obito's right hand stretched out, another purple two foot long sword out of seemingly thin air. He swiped it, cutting only Naruto's sleeve. He barely managed to dodge the attack.

Naruto didn't hesitate to strike back. He pulled out Minato's three pronged kunai. He ran forward, jabbing the weapon at Obito's cracked and bloody mask. However, the Uchiha managed to block. Naruto growled in annoyance, pushing the kunai forward till it was literally a centimete away from Obito's face.

The Uchiha shouted in effort, pushing Naruto back again.

The blonde growled in annoyance. He performed the bird, snake, monkey, horse and dog hand seals. "_Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu [2]_!" His hand shot out, an ether-like dragon made of black ice shot out from underneath his sleeve. It shot at Obito, smashing the raven haired Uchiha.

When it dispersed, Obito was still alive, unfazed and clean of wounds. Naruto 'glared'.

_Dammit...he just keeps using his nature chakra._ Naruto thought. _It should have a weakness of some sort._

_**I'll give you a hint.**_ Kurama offered. **Nature**_** chakra.**_

Naruto's eyes narrowed, but then they widened, his face lighting up with an idea. _I've got an idea..._

* * *

**[1] _Shirugan: Akuken no Jutsu_; translation: "A knowing eye: Evil Sword Technique". This technique allows the user of Shinigami's Shirugan to use dead energy to manifest it into a two foot long katana (minus the hilt) that can shatter a kunai if wielded Shinigami's Shirugan is mastered to its fullest.**

**[2] _Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu_; translation: "Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard". Parent jutsu to "Ice Release: Twin Black Dragon Blizzard"; the user will create a black ether-like dragon from already existing ice to attack their opponent.**

**So, tell me, what do you think? I want to hear people's opinions on the story to make sure you all like it 100%.**

**Sorry if there have been any typo's in the chapters, I don't have an editor. I'm a one woman army.**

**I would like to thank the 30 followers, 24 favorites, and 5,000+ viewers. It makes me extremely happy XD. Thank you all.**

**You guys are probably gonna hate me with how I'm going to end with this story.**

**The Fuuton and Katon techniques at the beginning are from the manga/anime, so you can just look it up on the wiki because I'm lazy right now and I don't really want to explain it.**

**Dead energy is like spiritual energy, only it's not provided from the user, but rather the afterlife itself. It can manifest it self into three colors (depending on the user): purple, yellow or black.**

**Peace! :3**


	28. Battle for the Jinchuuriki, Part 3

_Chapter 28: Battle for the Jinchuuriki, Part 3_

* * *

Obito's master was highly intrigued by Naruto. He had the Hyouton. How and why was a bit of a mystery, but then again, everything was completely twisted around this time. Anything can happen with one extra human being existing in this time line.

He was also interested as to what version of the Shirugan this Naruto was going to get. He has the Amaterusa Shirugan, Obito has one of Shinigami's Shirugan; Susanoo's and Oracle's Shirugan's user was yet to be revealed. Speaking of Susanoo, Tsukiyomi was an interesting character indeed. Half brother to Naruto Uzumaki? _Very _interesting, indeed.

His eyes narrowed in hurt and loneliness. _I wonder what it's like...to have a brother that is _always _there for you...?_

* * *

"_Doton: Moguragkure no Jutsu [1]_!" The once hard earth turned into soft sand within seconds, allowing Naruto to sink into the ground.

Obito frowned in confusion. He has the Sharingan and both Mangekyou Sharingan's. So why would he do something as simple as this...? His eyes widened, remembering that the blonde can also use nature energy. He glanced around the softened surface, but he only saw soft dirt. Nothing else; no chakra coils, no presence, no signature, no _nothing_!

_I really hate it when someone use's _my _techniques against _me_..._ Obito thought. _Anyways, I need to stay on guard...if he touches me, then he can mark me with the Hirashin seal. If that happens then he could be one step closer to killing me..._

The silence hung heavily in the air, making it feel like the world would end in seconds. Obito's head snapped back and forth, frantically looking for Naruto's attack.

Suddenly, the blonde shot up from under the ground right in front of Obito. A Rasengan was in his right hand, and it was aiming right for his heart.

The raven haired Uchiha was unbalanced at first because of the soft dirt falling into the hole created by Naruto, but thanks to the blonde emerging, the technique was released and the dirt returned to normal. If he didn't have the Sharingan _or_ the Shirugan, he'd be a dead man by now.

Obito turned intangible, the Rasengan going through him.

Naruto shouted in frustration, dispelling the technique and jumping back. _Dammit! I thought that it would catch him off gaurd enough!_

_**That eye of his seems very powerful. Do you know what that thing is?**_ Kurama asked.

_It's called the Shirugan. There are four versions, each based off of a god or goddess._ Naruto explained. _He has Shinigami's Shirugan, which allows him to control dead spiritual energy that is provided from the afterlife. Make sense?_

_**Shinigami's Shirugan...?**_ Kurama echoed. _**Oh, yes...that rings a bell. Ashura and Indra—Hagoromo's son's [2]—children wielded all four; Amaterusa's Shirugan, Shinigami's Shirugan, Oracle's Shirugan and Susanoo's Shirugan. I was interested as to what they would use it for, and they created a short era of peace.**_

_Were there any more wielders after their sons and daughters?_ Naruto questioned.

_**As far as I'm concerned, no. Not yet, at least.**_ The Kyuubi stated. _**Watch out, Obito is attacking again.**_

Said Uchiha used the horse and tiger hand seals. "_Katon: Gouenkyuu [3]_!" His fingers cupped around his mouth, and he exhaled a meteor-sized fireball. It suddenly exploded, causing everything around him to get caught up in the gigantic blast; Naruto, Ban, Yoru and Tsukiyomi getting caught up in the possibly fatal explosion.

* * *

**[1] Translation: "Earth Release: Hiding Like A Mole Technique". The user will channel chakra into the ground, making it soft earth that can easily be dug into. The user has the element of surprise with this technique, and they can escape without being detected.**

**[2] Indra and Ashura are Hagoromo's (AKA the Riduko Sennin) two sons; read the Narutopedia about them. However, it will spoil the manga/anime.**

**[3] Translation: "Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball". Although it only shows up in the fourth Naruto Shippuden game, I needed something like this technique. User exhales a meteor-sized sphere of fire that carries the enemy away and causes a massive explosion on impact. The impact causes the ground around the user to break apart while he or she remains unfazed. Parent jutsu: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.**

***sigh* so slow...so, so slow...**

**Anyways, after chapter 29 (or maybe even 30), it will be Obito's master versus Naruto. And then after that fight, the book shall officially close with a possible epilogue.**

**Actually, no...I would like a few reviews on that part; whether or not there should be an epilogue. If there isn't, I'll decide on my own.**

**Peace! :3**


	29. Battle for the Jinchuuriki, Part 4

_Chapter 29: Battle for the Jinchuuriki, Part 4_

* * *

The explosion barely left anything behind; just a crater and a few burnt trunks of wood. Obito stood at the far edge of the giant crater, the injured Naruto and Tsukiyomi laying on the other end.

Both had a few bad burns, but Naruto had a severe gash on the left forearm due to to blocking a porportion of the blast from Tsukiyomi and his ninken.

Naruto's blind blue eyes snapped open, seeing the outline of Obito's form. The Uchiha's arms were raised, both of the Shirugan Akuken's in his hands. The blonde rolled out of the way, avoiding the stab that dug into the ground.

He jumped up, pulling out a kunai. He winced painfully, and switched arms, letting his left arm go limp.

Obito smirked. "Nasty injury you got there, _Naruto_. Maybe you should sit and rest..."

"As good as that sounds, I'll have to say no," Naruto growled. His teeth grit in annoyance. "And don't talk to me so casually, _Obito_."

Obito's eyes rolled in irritation. "Hn."

The two raced foreward, sparks flying everywhere as their weapons clashed.

Tsukiyomi's eyes opened up, his vision slightly blurring. He felt a burn on his arm, side and left leg. He shot up, and quickly got to healing himself with Chiyu no Chikara.

A minute or so later, he shot up. "Naruto! Come here."

Said blonde created two hundred clones; surrounding Obito and falling back to Tsukiyomi's side.

Tsukiyomi put his hand over Naruto's left forearm, using Shousen Jutsu. The wound quickly closed up thanks to the Kyuubi, and the brunette quickly got to his burns.

He finished just in the nick of time; Obito was just finished with the clones.

"Damn brat," Obito hissed.

Tsukiyomi dodged a slash from Obito's dual wielding Akuken. Naruto jumped away, throwing shuriken and kunai at the Uchiha—who easily dodged.

Obito's head snapped towards Tsukiyomi, his glare intensifying. "You are getting in my way, Tsukiyomi Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he charged at the Uchiha...

...Only to be punched away by dead energy that shot up from the ground in the form of a giants fist.

Suddenly, the forest, earth and the wall of Konoha started to turn to a dull shade. Tsukiyomi's eyes started drooping, and he collapsed.

* * *

Tsunade, Sasuke, Itachi, Konan and Hidan's eyelids suddenly started falling.

"W-what's going on...?" Tsunade murmured. She yawned. "I'm suddenly feeling exhausted..."

"Me too..." Hidan grumbled. He fell onto his back. "Good night..."

Itachi grumbled something about Hidan being stupid and how the genjutsu was strengthened by teritiary. Then, he collapsed, asleep.

"Moron..." Konan muttered. She fell forward face flat onto the clay, soft snores escaping her throat.

"I-it's probably ju-st a g-genjutsu..." Sasuke stated. "I-it shouldn't b-e a pro-ble..." But his voice trailed off, and he, too, fell asleep.

Tsunade was the last on top of the bird to fall asleep, collapsing on her side.

Deidara—whose sense's were connected to the bird—looked up to the bird. He frowned, but his eyes widened. "Guys, the sleeping jutsu is being strengthened!"

As if a queue, the two giant metal monsters collapsed and turned into chunks of pipes, screws and kunai's.

"What?! I thought this was its highest level!" Kakuzu hissed.

"Well, looks like it isn't," Sasori stoically stated. "St-ay on y-your gaurd..." But the red haired male stumbled, and collapsed, the one hundred puppets falling with him.

Kisame's eyes slightly widened, but they slowly closed, and he fell under the genjutsu as well.

"Bunch of pansies..." Kakuzu muttered. He yawned, and collapsed from exhaustion, as well.

Now it was only Naruto, Obito and Obito's master.

* * *

**Not very long, I know. I'm sorry-ish. I just want to extend this story to 30+ chapters.**

**The techniques Tsuki-chan used can be found in the Narutopedia. Shousen Jutsu is the Mystical Palm Technique and the Chiyu no Chikara is ****Healing Power used to regenerate your body without using any hand seals.**

**Peace! :3**


	30. The Shirugan

_Chapter 30: The Shirugan_

* * *

"So, tell me Naruto...now that they're 'dead', what are you going to do?" Obito questioned smugly. "Rip me apart? Slaughter me? Destroy me?"

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock. When he looked to Tsukiyomi and Yoru, he saw their outline slowly fade away to nothing. He knew what this was; this was dying.

Everyone but Ban and him were _dying_.

The blonde's fist clenched till they bled. He was pissed. He was sad. He was angry. He wanted to _slaughter _Obito Uchiha. He wanted to gain revenge. He wanted to drawl on the Kyuubi's power. But he knew that he would be playing right into Obito's hands. If he did, then everyone's death will be in vein.

"Yes...I _will_ rip you apart. I _will_ slaughter you. _I will destroy you_," Naruto hissed. He closed his eyes, teeth gritting. "But I will not use Kurama's power. If I did, everything would be in vein. _Everyone_ would have died for nothing."

Obito smirked. "How _noble_."

Naruto's eyes snapped open, revealing yellow eyes with an X as a pupil. "_Die_!"

The Uchiha's eyes widened in shock. _What? He has the Shirugan?! Which one is this? It's not purple or orange like mine and master's..._ He lifted his dual Akuken's, swiping to attack.

However, Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash; reappearing behind the Uchiha and swiping his three-pronged kunai.

_What?!_

Blood sprayed onto the slanted and half burnt hill of the crater, Obito stumbling as Naruto inflicted a slash across his shoulder blades. He held himself up with his swords, seeing black and white spots from the wound. He slowly stood up, using Chiyu no Chikara to heal up the slash. A few seconds later, it was nothing but a bloody scar.

"How...how do you have the Shirugan?" Obito snarled. "_How_?!"

"Izanami gave it to me," Naruto pointed out. "Just as she did to you, Obito."

His eyes narrowed. "When?"

"Remember when I went missing during my training session on Hiraishin?" Naruto questioned. "I teleported into outer space, and froze to death. I met Izanami and Izanagi. They granted me the Oracle's Shirugan."

* * *

Blue eye's narrowed. _I actually expected the Oracle to visit him herself. I guess that old crone's curse made her crippled... Izanami and Izanagi visited him themselves. Man, I am one lucky bastard, aren't I...?_

* * *

Obito would use an unpredictable move; Naruto would foresee and stop him from using it. Obito would use another unpredictable move. Naruto would _still_ foresee it and stop him.

_It's like he can see into the future..._ Obito silently noted. _Is this the power of the Oracle's Shirugan? The power to see and predict the future?_

Naruto used the ram, dog and horse hand seals. "_Shirugan: Shinku Fushichou [1]_!" He swiped his three-pronged kunai, three red flaming phoenix alike birds racing towards Obito in blurs of a shade of crimson.

Obito cut through them, but they duplicated into six birds. "Hn." He performed the snake, rat, monkey and tiger hand seals. "_Shirugan: Shi Suto [2]_!" He spread out his arms, stabbing the two Akuken's into the ground. Purple slashes shot out from underneath his sleeve, cutting the birds into a million pieces.

But they didn't stop there; the arched purple blades of dead energy raced towards Naruto.

The blonde performed the tiger, hare, boar and dog hand seals. "_Doton: Doryuuheki [3]_!" A thick wall of earth rose up in front of him. He put his hands on the dirt. "_Shirugan: Kyuukyoku no Bouei [4]_." There was a flash of yellow, and the dead energy slashes dispersed; absorbed into the wall of earth.

Obito glared, grabbing bother Akuken's. He threw shuriken at the wall of mud, but they melted back to metal within a second. "Hn, smart bastard. He's heating up the area around him to prevent me from approaching him. No matter..."

But his voice trailed off when Naruto's chakra coils faded away. The blonde was once again using nature chakra.

_Dammit._ Obito silently cursed. He looked around, narrowing his eyes in interest when the earth started to soften like sand. _Not this again..._

Naruto dug his way to straight underneath Obito. He formed the dog hand seal, and made his way up to the Uchiha. His finger poked out from the earth, and he made contact with his shinobi sandal.

_There, I _finally_ got him marked with Hiraishin's formula..._ Naruto thought. _I can't believe it took me almost three years just to do that..._

_**Che, stupid fleshbag.**_ Kurama muttered.

_Now is _not the time_, fluffy._ Naruto shot back.

Obito felt something touch his foot, and he looked down. There was a hole in the ground next to his foot; his limb was marked now, and the only way to get rid of it would be to remove it.

_Fuck._ Obito mentally shouted. He stomped his foot onto the ground, making the earth underneath it to crumble.

Naruto used the Hiraishin to dodge it, reappearing in front of Obito. He punched the masked Uchiha, hearing a loud _crack_ of the mask finally breaking.

Obito struggled up, ripping off the white mask. "I admit that you are smart and strong...especially with that newly found Shirugan of yours. I am greatly interested in those eyes of yours. But did you know, that this doujutsu is made from pure evil? Rumor has it the god's and goddess's created it to destroy."

"Yuu, Yoroi, Katsu and Juuro used it to create an era of peace," Naruto stated stoically. "They were the grand children of the Sage of Six Paths; sons and daughter of Indra and Ashura. Those two brothers fought for decades, fighting over who would be the heir. So it doesn't _always_ have to be for destruction."

"Evil is evil, good is good," Obito shot back. He shot a glare at the Uzumaki. "You can try and change it, but no matter what, the Shirugan will _always_ be evil at the core."

Naruto glared. "I don't give a shit, and I have had enough of your shit. I don't care if it's evil or not; I will use it for good. I will kill you, and I will kill your master!" He formed a Rasengan in his right hand. "Fucking die, you little ass!"

Obito remained stoic, staying in place. Naruto charged at the Uchiha in a blur of speed. He aimed his Rasengan to his chest, but was blocked by the two Akuken's. However, the swords broke; shattered to pieces and left Obito defenseless.

Obito's eyes widened. He tried to gather up nature energy. The Uchiha was halfway done, but was interrupted when he was half intagible.

Naruto's Rasengan was inside of his gut.

"You little prick..." Obito snarled.

Suddenly, the Rasengan exploded, and so did Obito's abdomen. Blood flew everywhere, and the Uchiha was left in two pieces.

_ It was nice knowing you...Obito..._ Naruto thought. _Rest in peace..._

* * *

Blue eyes widened in shock. "N-no...w-way... He's...dead... No matter what I tried, and no matter what I did...Obito Uchiha still dies...and to my hands..." _Where do I go wrong...?_

* * *

**[1] "_Shirugan: Shinku Fushichou_"; translation: "A knowing eye: Crimson Phoenix". In which the user will swipe an object after inserting Shirugan chakra into that weapon/limb/etc. Depending on the power of the user and mastery of Shirugan, the user can shoot out one, two or even three mini crimson colored phoenix's.**

**[2] "_Shirugan: Shi Suto_"; translation: "A knowing eye: Deadly Slash". Similar to Kaze no Yaiba. The user will stretch out their arms, and cover a thin layer of Shirugan chakra over their arms or sometimes even their torso/leg or any other kind of limb. Thin, arched blades of dead energy will shoot at intended target.**

**[3] "_Doton: Doryuuheki_"; translation: "Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall". The user can either manipulate the already existing earth into making a wall of durable and chakra-fused mud.**

**[4] "_Shirugan: Kyuukyokuu no Bouei_"; translation: "A knowing eye: Ultimate Defense". This technique cannot be performed unless the user of the Oracle's Shirugan is master one hundred percent. The user will make contact with any kind of NATURAL material; earth, fire, water, wind, lightning, clouds, trees, etc. They will, then, create a barrier of either heat, wind, bedrock, ice, etc. to make their opponent keep their distance. Due to it being natural material, people with nature chakra can't approach without getting severely injured or possibly even get themselves killed.**

**I use the google translator. I own all Shirugan techniques, btw.**

**Yes, Obito dies. *gasps* nuu TT^^TT...is it too bloody or gory? Yes? No? Maybe? Probably? Most likely? Idk, I'm tired. It's 2:30am...why am I even up?**

**Oh, yes, that reminds me: Obito made the genjutsu strong enough to make even Naruto think that everyone has died. And he can see the outline of souls. Is that too OP?**

**Peace! :3**


	31. Naruto Uzumaki

**twilightserius: yup x3**

**thor94: thanks. And I can agree. But then again, the Shirugan was created by the gods and goddesses themselves... And you guessed right on the Obito's master thingy (you'll probably hate me with how I'm gonna end the story, lol). x3**

* * *

_Chapter 31: Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

He was pissed at himself and his self. Mad. Angry. Enraged.

His plan was going into motion. He was going to avenge his student against himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." he snarled under his breath. "I die when you die and you die when I die... Either way, we are both dead man's... Say good bye..."

* * *

Naruto sucked in a deep, shaky breath; rubbing the sticky and warm liquid off of his hands. He wasn't a fan of blood. That was the last thing he saw before he went blind and he has never forgotten it since that day sixteen years ago.

_**Kit, someone is coming.**_ Kurama warned. _**He has the Shirugan, too. Be careful. Those eyes are very deadly.**_

_Yeah. I know._ Naruto deadpanned. He looked over his shoulder, and saw an outline of deep amethyst—_his_ color. _What...? Who is he? This can't be a coincidence. I have never seen two colors in two persons' soul._

The newcomer started clapping slowly. But you could just tell that he was absolutely pissed. "Hello, Naruto. Nice to finally meet you."

His blind yellow eyes narrowed. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

Naruto's question was completely ignored, though.

"I watched you grow up." His blue eyes softened a little bit. "No...I watched _me_ grow up...just in a different fashion."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. He turned all the way around, exposing his blood-stained Akatsuki cloak. "Don't ignore my question."

"My name..." he started, "...is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widened. "That is _my_ name."

"That is also _my_ name." 'Naruto' sighed, shoulders shrugging. "I also have the Shirugan. Specifically Amaterusa's Shirugan. I unlocked it two or so decades ago, and mastered it a decade later. Amaterusa visited me herself, and gave me the power of time travel. Although I could only use it twice, I used it anyway."

"But...why?"

"In my time line, there was a Fourth Shinobi War; between Obito and Madara and the five great nations. Many of our friends and family died..." The older Naruto's voice trailed off for a second. "I...wanted to change everything. I wanted to save Kaka sensei from the pain of facing Obito. So I took the boy in as a student. I've come to really care for him. Who knew that he would die to my hand...again?"

Naruto's yellow eyes narrowed. "And how do I know you are not lying, _Naruto_?" He found it awfully odd to be referring to someone else with his own name.

"You would know. The Shirugan can tell. Especially the Oracle's Shirugan." Suddenly, his chakra flared; he activated Amaterusa's Shirugan. His iris turned orange and his pupil turned into an X. "Although I know I am going to die when you die, I am more than willing to avenge Obito. Funny, really; I'm getting revenge on me."

Naruto gave his older self a skeptical look. "What do you mean 'I am going to die when you die'?"

"It means if you die, I die. And if I die, you die," Naruto stated. "This will be suicide, but it will be way worth it..."

Naruto's blind yellow eyes widened. _He is going to kill me...?_

_**Not on my watch.**_ Kurama growled.

"Pay attention. You might just lose 'sight' of me." The older Naruto smirked in amusement upon seeing his younger self glaring in annoyance.

Suddenly, both disappeared in a yellow flash, both wielding three-pronged kunai and both staying as calm as possible.

_So this version of me knows Hiraishin, too._ Naruto thought. _I guess that's how Obito knows it; this Naruto taught it to him._

The older Naruto stretched out his free, left hand; forming a Rasengan. He added the wind nature to it, a high pitched sound filling the air. The younger Naruto cringed, his ears ringing.

"_Fuuton: Rasenshuriken_!"

Older Naruto threw it at his younger, blind self; who ducked and jumped down out of the way. The older Naruto's orange eyes narrowed, landing back down clumsily on the slanted and distorted hill of the crater.

_My younger self is a bit more skilled than your average blind gaki._ The older Naruto noted. _This might just be the greatest fight of Konohagakure no Sato..._ He grinned. _I might have some _real _fun!_

Older Naruto ran forward, aiming his three-pronged kunai at younger Naruto. "Show me what'cha got, '_Naruto_'!"

The younger Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And I _will_!"

Older Naruto grinned again. He performed the horse, ram, dog and snake hand seals. "_Shirugan: Yake no Kaze [1]_!" Suddenly, the air around the two heated up to two hundred fifty degrees.

_I can't use my Hyouton..._ Naruto thought. _Dammit._

Younger Naruto performed the dog and rat hand seals. "_Shirugan: Kamiten no Katana [2]_!" He stretced out his right arm, a two foot long streak of blue forming. It looked like a katana's outline; even the hand had the diamond designs.

Older Naruto used the ram hand seal. "_Raiton: Kuropansa [3]_!" Black lightning sparked, and a large panther was in front of him; it roared, running forward at blurring speeds.

The younger Naruto quickly used the tiger, ox, dog, hare and snake hand seals. "_Fuuton: Daitoppa_!" A strong gust of wind struck down the panther, making it disperse.

While the younger blonde was distracted, his older and future self performed the ram and snake hand seals. "_Kinton: Taiyrou Satsujin Kyoukai [4]_!" He spat out thousands and thousands of sebon towards younger Naruto, infusing them with his chakra to make them go three times faster.

The young Naruto was barely able to react; he only got away with a shallow gash on his upper right arm. But it didn't stop there. It kept going—following Naruto as he ran around. It left a trail of senbon, dust, ash and crusted blood flying everywhere.

Finally, the older Naruto ceased the attack; but he performed the ram and snake hand seals again. "_Kinton: Taiyrou Satsujin Kyoukai_!" Once again, a streak of thousands and thousands of senbon was spat out, trailing after Naruto as the younger blonde ran around.

Having enough, said blonde charged towards his older self, blocking and striking down any senbon with his Kamiten no Katana.

The older Naruto's orange eyes narrowed, ceasing the technique once again. He performed the snake, rat, monkey and tiger hand seals. "_Shirugan: Shi Suto_!" His arms spread out, orange slashes of Shirugan chakra aiming for his younger dopplegaunger.

Naruto grunted in surprise as the arched slashes scratched his cheeks and arms. He jumped back, feeling blood drip from his wounds.

Both of them narrowed their eyes. _We're on even ground..._

* * *

**[1] "_Shirugan: Yake no Kaze_"; translation: "A knowing eye: Scorching Wind". This technique allows the user of Amaterusa's Shirugan to manipulate the humidity in the air, either sucking it dry or making it drop to almost zero.**

**[2] "_Shirugan: Kamiten no Katana_"; translation: "A knowing eye: God's Heavenly Sword". The user will stretch out either their left or right hand and gather nature chakra as well as their own Shirugan chakra; the sword will look exactly like a katana, only a solid blue.**

**[3] "_Raiton: Kuropansa_"; translation: "Lightning Release: Black-Spotted Difference". After generating black lightning from their body which takes the form of a panther, the user can manipulate it to affect multiple victims at once by electrocuting them.**

**[4] "_Kinton: Taiyrou Satsujin Kyoukai_"; translation: "Metal Release: Mass Murder of Society". The user will generate a large amount of senbon in their mouth; upon launch, several hundred thousand senbon are unleashed, decimating any nearby opponents. *NOTE THAT I _DO NOT_ OWN THIS TECHNIQUE***

**I was lazing all day. So I didn't get much done...**

**Anyways, I will be referring to Obito's master as "older Naruto" and the current Naruto "younger Naruto".**

**Peace! :3**


	32. Blood

**Callian31: lol, okay. Here's your explanation:**

**Amaterusa's Shirugan allows the user to use any kind of heat source via lava, molten rock, hot water, etc. If mastered enough, the user can also control the sunlight/sun; and when mastered _one hundred percent in the correct way_, Amaterusa will visit the user herself and grant him or her the power to time travel. The downfall of it is, it can only be used twice. Older Naruto used it once, going back in time to when Obito was crushed by the boulder. Does that make sense...?**

* * *

_Chapter 32: Blood_

* * *

"_Shirugan: Hi Nami [1]_!"

Older Naruto pulled out shuriken from his belt, and they caught flame. He threw them at the younger Naruto, leaving behind heat waves as they raced towards him.

The younger blonde sidestepped, dodging them. He raced forward, swiping his Kamiten no Katana. Older Naruto dodged for every swipe that young Naruto delievered.

The older Naruto jumped back, forming a Rasengan. But suddenly, the sphere was cased in a box of metal. "_Rasenkingan [2]_!" He threw the box at younger Naruto. It landed right in front of him.

The younger Naruto's eyes widened, and he jumped back.

Suddenly, the box exploded, the blonde youth getting caught up in the explosion of chakra and metal. The force of the blast threw him a quite a few feet away from his original spot. He had a burn on his left shoulder; the Kamiten no Katana dispersed as result.

The older Naruto stared at his blind and younger self. He felt slightly impressed that the teen survived. Usually that technique would result in death because the blast was 'devastating'.

Younger Naruto struggled up, his hand hovering over the burn. He used Shousen Jutsu; it glowed green for a few seconds, the wound healing over twice as fast thanks to the Kyuubi.

_He can use Shousen Jutsu, too...?_ Older Naruto thought. He smirked. _I guess Itachi taught him a lot more than I thought._

Younger Naruto growled in annoyance. _This version of...me...is a lot stronger than he looks. That Kinton of his is strong and he keeps using his stupid Shirugan._

_**Che, just use my chakra. It'll probably go smoother if you do.**_ Kurama offered.

_Yeah...that's a good idea._ Naruto replied. _It should give me enough boost._ The youth was suddenly engulfed in red chakra; four tails forming at his lower back. His white eyes narrowed, and he growled.

"Only four?" Older Naruto asked. "Fine by me."

Younger Naruto ran forward in a blur of red, swiping his claws.

Older Naruto was slightly shocked, and barely had time to react.

_I don't get it. I wasn't this fast whilst in this mode..._ Older Naruto thought.

_**Remember, this you is way more different than original you; he was trained by Itachi Uchiha and it seems like that Tsukiyomi guy taught him some healing techniques.**_ Kurama stated.

_That makes sense...I guess..._ Naruto muttered.

Suddenly, the younger Naruto disappeared in a flash of red; he used to Hiraishin to disappear.

The older Naruto looked around, confused and having no luck of catching sight again.

Naruto grunted in pain, feeling claws dig into his shoulders. They dug deeper, and he was thrown across the crater to the other side. Dust, ash, grit and rocks flew everywhere as he hit the burnt dirt. As soon as he landed, Kyuubi Naruto appeared in a red flash in front of the older Naruto.

The young blonde punched the older blonde's chest, a loud _crack_ of bones breaking and a gasp of pain being heard.

Older Naruto threw a shuriken at the chakra-covered gaki. "_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu_." They duplicated by fifty and raced towards the youth.

Younger Kyuubi Naruto jumped up, dodging them. He landed a few feet away from his older self. He roared, sending shock waves.

Older Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash, reappearing behind younger Naruto and kicking the boy away. He, then, proceeded to use the ram and horse hand seals. "_Fuuton: Kaze Shuriken [3]_!" He stretched out his fingers, eight wind shuriken's forming between each finger. The blonde threw them at the Kyuubi; they raced at blurring speeds only someone with an doujutsu could notice.

Young Naruto was about to dodge, but he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. His eyes slightly widened. _What? Already? What's going on?!_

_**You have the Shirugan activated and are using my chakra right now. I guess that makes you two times more exhausted.**_ Kurama mumbled. _**Stop using my chakra. **_**Now**_**!**_

The wind shuriken hit his shoulders, stomach, arms and legs. Blood spilled out of the eight stabs as the chakra was suppressed.

Older Naruto grinned. "I guess you can't use the Kyuubi chakra as long as you thought you could with the Oracle's Shirugan."

Younger Naruto coughed up blood, the shuriken disappearing and returning to normal wind. He held his left shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. It was rather close to his heart; very unnerving.

"Whatever...I can and will still kick your ass," the younger Naruto hissed. He tried to lift up his other arm, but it was hard. He was much more exhausted than usual. His eyes widened as he saw a flash of red, and he felt pain; even though it was a foreseen event. "Dammit..."

The older Naruto's eyes narrowed. He pulled out a three-pronged Hiraishin kunai. "I feel kind of bad now. I'm going to be taking away Tsukiyomi's only true friend and family. He might be the wielder of Susanoo's Shirugan. This might be interesting; our death will probably make him activate it."

Younger Naruto felt a pang of guilt. His older self had a point. If he died here, then Tsukiyomi would be left all alone.

_Die?_

"Too bad you won't live to see it," older Naruto said. He sighed. "But, you know, you entrusted your heart with him, right? So I guess you'll still be with him."

_My master's are strong. I will not allow any of them to _die_!_

Older Naruto charged his younger self, lifting up his kunai. He swiped it, and blood splattered everywhere as he slashed through flesh.

* * *

**[1] "_Shirugan: Hi Nami_"; translation: "A knowing eye: Fire Waves". The user of Amaterusa's Shirugan will coat an object/organism in Amaterusa's Shirugan's chakra. Depending on the flames' color (white, blue, red, orange), it will burn certain things. White will burn unnatural things (cloth, paper, desks, etc.), blue will burn natural things to nothing but ashes (wild animals, humans, ferns, plants, etc.), red is normal fire and orange can manifest animal alike fire beings.**

**[2] "_Rasenkingan_"; translation: "Spiralling metal sphere". Older Naruto will make a Rasengan in either hand. He will, then, add the Metal Release to it to make a box around the sphere. The metal will release a toxic chakra-infused gas inside of the box to make it explode.**

**[3] "_Fuuton: Kaze Shuriken_"; translation: "Wind Release: Wind Shuriken". The user will create five to eight shuriken-shaped chakra made of the wind around them. *I made this jutsu up***

**So I'm not going to release _Kings and Queens_. Instead, I'm going to make a trilogy of Naruto and Obito's master-student relationship (probably; still thinking about it).**

**Peace! :3**


	33. Blood and Dust

_Chapter 33: Dust and Blood_

* * *

Naruto's blind yellow eyes widened in shock. _W-what...?_

It was a dogs outline...no, rather a _wolf's_ outline. It was _Ban_.

"Che, stupid mutt," older Naruto hissed.

Younger Naruto stared in shock at the dying wolf's body. Her stomach was split open, a pool of blood forming around her.

_No way...did she seriously just do that...?_ Naruto wondered. He closed his mouth, swallowing to replenish his dry throat. _Ban...is dead..._

"Don't look away from me," older Naruto snapped. "I hate it when I'm ignored."

The younger Naruto blinked, snapping out of his shock.

"Now, you _die_!" Older Naruto shouted. He shot forward, and stabbed his kunai into Naruto's throat.

Younger Naruto coughed up blood, his body falling limp and his breathing turning shallow.

"Now, listen to me very carefully: do _not_ use your time travel ability..." older Naruto said. "And I know you, because I am you...you'll want to change everything...just...don't do that. It'll never work..."

The blonde youth's eyes closed, giving his older self a nod.

Older Naruto weakly smiled, his body slowly turning into dust. "Good..." His body was blown away in the wind, leaving Naruto and Ban's bloodied corpses behind.

_I'm sorry...m-master...I fai-led y-you..._

* * *

Tsukiyomi's blue eyes snapped open, and he shot up; first thing to be seen: blood.

His eyes widened in shock. On the other end of the crater, he saw Naruto and Ban laying on their sides with pools of blood dripping from wounds—falling down the slanted and burnt hill of the crater.

The brunette ran up to Naruto, eyes wide and watery. He shook the blonde's shoulder. "Naruto...? Please, wake up..."

He didn't get a response.

"_Naruto_! _Get up_!" he shouted.

Nothing.

He was talking to nothing but a corpse.

_Fuck..._ Tsukiyomi silently cursed. He slowly glanced over to Ban, tears streaming down his face. _Did Tobi do this...? Or was it someone else? If it was, who was it? _He shakily sighed. _Naruto is dead...Ban is dead...who else is dead?_

"Tsukiyomi."

Upon hearing a familiar voice, he glanced over his shoulder. Itachi was standing there; breathless and slightly frantic.

"What happened?"

Tsukiyomi looked back to Naruto. "He's...he's dead."

Itachi felt his heart skip a few beats. His eyes widened. _Dead...?_

"So is Ban," he silently added. "I believe Tobi is dead, too... I...haven't looked yet..."

Although Itachi couldn't look away, he forced himself scan the area. A few meters away from them, he saw two pieces; an upper half and a lower half of a body. He recognized their face—the face of Tobi. "The three of them are...all dead. I'll go break the news...you fix yourself up. Okay?"

Itachi's only response was a nod and a sniff. Wanting nothing to do with the scene any longer, he shunshined out.

Tsukiyomi clenched his teeth. _How dare he..._ His eyes squeezed shut. _How dare he...!_ When he opened them, they were green—the eyes of Susanoo's Shirugan. "_How dare he kill Naruto_!"

* * *

**TT^^TT whyyyyyy Fuyu Uzumemein?! Why?!**

**Poor Tsukiyomi :(**

**THIS IS NOT THE ENDING! ONE MORE CHAPTER AND AN EPILOGUE! Then the book shall officially close.**

**Thank you my 41 followers and 28 favorites and 9 reviewers. :D Because of you all, I managed to finish a story; because I never finish a story.**

**Peace! :3**


	34. The Journal

**thor94: buwahahahaha :3 and don't worry about Naruto just dying. He'll have an appearance in the epilogue. And about Amaterusa's Shirugan and Oracle's Shirugan:**

**All of the Shirugan's have the same level of power if _mastered_ one hundred percent. Young Naruto didn't have the time to master it one hundred percent, so he couldn't enhance it's power. However, older Naruto has unlocked it at the age of sixteen. But that was about thirty or so years ago. So he had lots of time to master his Shirugan.**

**Oracle's Shirugan is somewhat the strongest regarding knowledge; it can see into the future and if mastered correctly one hundred percent, the user can time travel _three_ times.****Does this help...?**

* * *

_Chapter 34: The Journal_

* * *

"Dead?" Tsunade echoed. "Naruto...is..._dead_?!" She glared at Itachi. "If that's a joke, it's a real sick one."

The Uchiha's finger twitched. "Naruto is dead. I will not say it again."

All of Akatsuki, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Tsunade fell silent, the words soaking in.

"...Did 'Tobi' kill him?" Kakashi silently asked.

"Tobi's corpse shows that he has been dead for about ten to fifteen minutes. Naruto's is much more fresh. Someone else did it," Itachi replied.

Sakura clenched her teeth. "Dammit..." _I get to see you for the first time in _three years_, and you just go and die... God dammit..._

* * *

_One week later..._

* * *

Akatsuki—including Pain—Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Konohamaru, Moegi, Undon, Sasuke, Tsukiyomi, Yoru, Team 8, Team 9, and half of the Jounin stood in front of a grave.

The grave of Naruto Uzumaki.

Everyone had placed at white rose in a vase; thirty roses in all.

Tsukiyomi felt a bit of relief. People cared for his half brother. Even if it was just out of respect, they _cared_.

Everyone but Yoru and Tsukiyomi had left after a few minutes of silence; some sooner or later.

The brunette was silently sulking, his blue eyes gazing intently at the kanji. He kept pondering and musing over where he went wrong—how he should have prevented Naruto's death. Maybe he should have resisted the sleeping genjutsu more. Maybe then, his brother would still be alive.

"You might just get stuck there if you stand in that spot any longer."

Tsukiyomi glanced over his shoulder. It was Jiraiya.

"Oh yeah?" Tsukiyomi murmured. He turned back to the grave. "I think I'd perfer standing here for eternity."

"If you did, you would have never passed down his legacy," Jiraiya pointed out. He joined the brunette's side. "I plan on telling the next generation his legend. How he managed as a blind gaki is still a mystery to me."

Tsukiyomi pulled out Naruto's bloodied and tampered note book. "He kept a journal of reminders, thoughts, and notes. The last page is empty, but it looked like he was going to write something before...well...you know..."

Jiraiya took it; opening it up and flipping through a few changes. He started reading the messy writing.

'_Today was Shinobi no Kami's first mission. It took place in Iwagakure no Sato. Tobi messed up. He left poor Ban and Yoru behind. Tsukiyomi ended the day with fits of rage as result._'

Next page.

'_Who knew that when Tobi is drunk he is extremely silent? I think I might just slip a who entire bottle of sake into the soup tonight to make him drunk again, because it was heaven._'

The Sannin closed his, feeling slightly amused. "Are you okay with me keeping this?"

Tsukiyomi nodded. "Yeah...I don't mind... I already read through it, anyways."

Jiraiya smiled, tucking it away. "You go home, okay? I hear you guys are leaving tomorrow."

"I know. I got the news this morning." He sighed. "Come on, Yoru. Let's get going." He looked back to Jiraiya. "Take care of that book, okay?"

The Sannin nodded. "Of course. It's my student's thoughts and journel. I'll treasure it like it was a trillion ryo."

Tsukiyomi smiled, walking off with his young ninken tailing him.

_Maybe I can make a book out of this?_ Jiraiya wondered. He opened up the book again, flipping through the pages and reading brief sentences till he got to the last page.

Just as Tsukiyomi said, there was an incomplete sentence. '_Carry down my le_'.

Jiraiya smiled again. _I can work with this. How about I name it..._ _Legend of the Blind Shinobi._ _Yeah. That's a good name..._

* * *

**There you have it; the ending chapter.**

**I am currently working on the epilogue. So this isn't the end end.**

**Peace! :3**


	35. Epilogue: The End

**Callian31: I know, I know, lol XD**

* * *

_Epilogue: The End_

* * *

Sarade Uchiha was extremely happy today.

Why?

Because she finally raised enough money for her dream book. She could _finally_ read it.

The _Legend of the Blind Shinobi_. Written by Jiraiya of the Sannin, and also based off of a true story of an actual shinobi from Konoha.

The story starts with a girl. The girls name is 'Uzu'. She was blinded due to weak eyesight at the age of three; because of that, she was bullied by many kids, all calling her 'weakling'.

So, Uzu strived to become a strong kunoichi, and enters the ninja academy. At the age of twelve, she graduates and becomes an official genin under the teachings of a man named 'Gin'.

Three or four years pass by, and the higher-ups figure out about her handicap. They force a retirement, and Uzu runs away with her sibling, 'Uzuki'. The two run into another village, and that village takes them in.

They are paired up into a group of three along with another kunoichi named 'Chikako'. They spend three years together, working as a team to complete many missions.

But one day, Chikako betrays their group, and turns agains their village. So, they fight. But Chikako had a strong sleeping genjutsu up her sleeve. Uzu had enough will to stay awake; Uzuki, however, fell asleep. So Chikako and Uzu fight one-on-one.

However, in battle, they kill each other. Uzuki was alone after that, losing her only family.

Sarade loved tragedies for some reason.

The Uchiha walked into the book store, the bell ringing. She walked up to the desk, a big grin on her face.

"Ah, Uchiha-sama...good to see you again," the clerk—or Amaya—greeted. "Have you finally raised enough money for Legend of the Blind Shinobi?"

Sarade nodded. "Yup! Mama gave me the last five ryo, which I'm _extremely_ grateful for."

Amaya smiled. "Good for you." She pulled out a black hard back book. "Do you know who Uzu and Uzuki are based off of?"

Sarade shook her head, handing Amaya fifty ryo.

"Ask your parents, sweetie. They'll tell you about the origin of this book," she stated. She pushed the book up to the Uchiha. "Here you go!"

Sarade grinned again. "Thanks, Amaya!" And she dashed out of the store towards the Uchiha compound.

Amaya smiled at the eight year old girls eagerness. "I bet she would be surprise to figure out who Uzu and Uzuki really are."

* * *

"Mama!" Sarade called. "I'm home!" She pulled off her shoes, setting aside everything but her book.

Sakura's head poked into the hallway. "Welcome home, Sarade." She smiled, seeing the book in her daughter's hands. "I see you got that book."

Sarade smiled back, and nodded. She walked into the kitchen. "Amaya said that I should ask you and papa about the books origins."

Sakura stopped doing the dishes. She glanced at her daughter. "The character, Uzu, was once our friend. Except, she was a he and his name was Naruto Uzumaki. Uzuki is his brother, Tsukiyomi Uzumaki."

"Oh, so Unlce Tsukiyomi is 'Naruto's' brother?" Sarade murmured. "Can I ask him?"

The pink haired female shook her head. "Naruto is dead. Ever since he died about a decade ago, Tsukiyomi has avoided the subject."

"...Oh..."

"But, I will tell you how it all started," Sakura stated. She sat down next to Sarade, wiping her hands away. "Do you want to listen to my version or Jiraiya-sama's version?"

Sarade thoughtfully hummed. "Your version."

Sakura smiled, and nodded. "Okay...well, it all started twenty-nine years ago. There was a baby boy named Naruto Uzumaki..."

* * *

Naruto suddenly sneezed, making every one in the meadow jump in surprise.

"Sorry..." the blonde mumbled. He stretched, yawning. "That was...like, the hundredth time today..."

Kushina smiled. "Maybe a girl is talking about you?"

"**In his dreams,**" Kurama muttered.

Naruto glared. "Whatever."

"Okay, okay...let's calm down. We don't want another fight again, now, do we?" Minato stated.

Naruto and Kurama snorted. "**As if.**" Both of them glared at each other, not happy that they said the same thing at the same thing.

Kushina grinned in amusement. "You guys are like two peas in a pod."

"**Don't compare me with a fleshbag,**" Kurama grumbled.

"Don't compare _me_ with a ball of fluff," Naruto muttered. He pouted, crossing his arms. "He is so...so..._annoying_! God, you annoying, fluffy bastard!"

Kurama twitched in annoyance. "**Repeat that, I dare you.**"

Naruto smirked. "Annoying. Fluffy. Bastard."

"**Why you little fu—**"

Minato laughed, interrupting their bickering. "You two haven't changed one bit!" _Even after death..._

"Well of course!" Naruto said. "I might be dead, but I will never change!" He hysterically laughed in triumph.

Kurama silently agreed. _**I don't think this little odd ball of a family ever will change... Let's keep it that way...**_ He knew that they never would change.

They were already the perfect family.

* * *

**How is that for a happy ending?**

**Thank you all for reviewing/favoriting/following my story. It made me extremely happy to know people liked my story.**

**I'm going to get an official editor/reviser too...or try to, at least.**

**Once again, thank you for reading my story.**

**Coming Soon: Real Trust (visit my profile for more info)**

**Peace! :3**


End file.
